Who is My True Love
by Anniiee
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi bila Ino bertemu dua cowok cool sementara dia sendiri sudah mempunyai seorang pacar?
1. Chapter 1

**Actually, I'm newbie here. And I really like SasuInoGaa pairing. I was very crazy reading SasuIno/GaaIno fic. And that makes me want to try.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary:**

Ino, seorang penyanyi populer di sekolahnya. Ino baru saja pindah dari sekolah swastanya ke Konoha High School. Namun tak seorangpun tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Kehilangan satu-satunya ibu dan ditinggal sang ayah karena masalah pekerjaan. Tapi, apa yang akan terjadi bila Ino bertemu dua orang cowok idola sementara ia sendiri sudah punya seorang pacar.

#$%^&* Chapter 1 : New Student

Ino, seorang penyanyi populer di sekolahnya. Ino baru saja pindah dari sekolah swastanya ke Konoha High School. Walaupun dibilang masih baru, tapi karena kecantikan dan kepintarannya dia dapat mengungguli seniornya dalam hal kepopuleran. Namun tak seorangpun tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Kehilangan satu-satunya ibu dan ditinggal sang ayah karena masalah pekerjaan. Hingga akhirnya dia tinggal bersama keluarga Nara sejak ayahnya pergi ke luar negeri.

Dan di sinilah dia. Memakai seragam sekolah dengan keadaan rambut diikat dalam ponytail tinggi, kaos kaki panjang hingga di atas lutut, serta tas berwarnya ungu favoritnya, berjalan menuju Konoha High bersama sahabat sekaligus pacar, Nara Shikamaru.

Belum sampai depan gerbang sekolah, seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang, "Hai, Ino-pig. Hai, Shikamaru!" teriak Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan fiancé-nya, Naruto.

"Oh! Hai forehead-girl. Hai, Naruto!" jawab gadis blonde itu. Entah kenapa seorang Naruto yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping fiancée-nya itu, tidak seceria biasanya. Ah! Mungkin baru saja kena pukulan Sakura di kepala lagi hingga lupa sadarkan diri.

Sakura dan Ino yang mendapat kelas yang sama kini tengah berjalan menuju ruang kelas mereka.

"eh! Ino-pig, tahu tidak, hari ini akan ada murid baru lho." kata Sakura.

"Benarkah? Siapa? Dan dari mana? Laki-laki atau permpuan? Cool nggak?" Tanya Ino sekaligus.

"Kau ini selalu saja 'menginterogasi'. Iya, memang akan ada murid baru hari ini, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana kelasnya nanti. Kalau tak salah, mereka berasal dari Suna. Mereka bersaudara. Dua anak laki-laki dan satu lagi perempuan sekaligus saudara tertua." Jawab Sakura. Sebelum Ino bertanya lebih jauh, bel tanda masuk berbunyi, merekapun segera masuk ruang kelas dan menunggu hingga sensei mereka tiba.

Sudah lima menit menunggu, akhirnya pintu kelas terbuka , menampilkan remaja laki-laki berseragam sekolah sama, dengan rambut merah dan tato 'ai' di dahi sebelah kirinya. Dan di belakangnyalagi seorang sensei berambut blonde dengan sebagian mukanya tertutup, Kakashi sensei.

"Selamat pagi! Hari ini, kalian akan mendapat seorang teman baru, Sabaku no Gaara dari Suna. Nah Gaara sekarang duduklah di bangku yang masih kosong itu" kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku yang masih kosong di sebelah kanan Ino. Mata aquamarine Ino sempat terkunci sesaat dengan mata blue-green milik Gaara ketika ia berjalan manuju tempat duduknya.

"Hai." Sapa Ino dengan nada lembut dan senyuman.

"Hai!" jawab Gaara singkat, cool, dan terlihat terdapat senyuman walaupun haya sebentar, tetapi cukup bagi Ino untuk mengetahui kalu Gaara memang tersenyum.

"Yamanaka Ino, senang bertemu denganmu" kata Ino sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Gaarapun keheranan melihat tingakah gasdis blonde ini. Karena selama ini tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya, ibarat Gaara adalah monster.

"Kau ini aneh" jawab Gaara.

"Huh? Aneh?" Tanya Ino sambil meletakkan kembali tangan kanannya yang pada awalnya digunakan untuk berjabatan tangan(yang malah nggak ada respon) ke atas bangkunya.

"Aneh apanya? Orang tadi mau diajak kenalan, malah dibilang aneh. Justru kau yang aneh." Kata Ino berusaha untuk mengecilkan suaranya.

Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi reaksi Ino. 'menarik' pikir Gaara.

Bel jam makan siang berbunyi, Ino yang berlari(karena sedang ditunggu Sakura dan Hinata di kantin) di koridor menuju kantin, tiba-tiba saja ia bertubrukan dengan seseorang hingga Ino terjatuh ke belakang, sementara orang itu berada tepat di atas Ino. Saat mata aquamarine itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya, untuk kedua kalinya mata itu bertatapan dengan mata onyx milik salah satu anggota OSIS yang juga ketua band Angel yang terkenal, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino yang segera sadar akan posisi mereka, memerah dan segera berdiri menyeimbangkan keadaannya.

"Uh! Maaf, aku tidak memperhatikan tadi. Maaf!" kata Ino sambil menunduk minta maaf.

"Hn. Lain kali aku bisa saja menghukummu karena berlari-lari di koridor." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada agak kasar ketika melewati Ino.

"Huh! Terserahlah!" bisik Ino kesal, tapi cukup keras untuk dapat didengar Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau katakana tadi?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Tidak biasanya seorang gadis berani melawannya(walaupun hanya berbisik), karena setahu Sasuke, semua gadis justru tergila-gila olehnya.

"Oh! Enggak kok, nggak bilang apa-apa" jawab Ino dengan senyum palsunya. Sebelum Sasuke sempat berkata, Ino terlanjur pergi ke kantin sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke.

"Daaagh, Sasuke-kun!" teriak Ino.

'Jadi dia, murid baru yang mengungguli para senior dengan suaranya. Dia bisa menjadi modal di festival sekolahnanti. Yamanaka Ino.' pikir Sasuke dengan senyum yang dibuat-buatnya, lalu pergi.

Akhirnya, festival sekolahpun tiba. Ino mendapat tawaran untuk menyanyikan lagu sebagai pengisi festival selama festival berlangsung. Tanpa Ino ketahui apa yang dipikirkan para senior. Festivalpun berjalan dengan meriah, bahkan murid sekolah lain yang ingin melihat festival Konoha High semakin bertambah sesuai perhitungan Sasuke.

"Tadi itu keren sekali Ino-pig." kata Sakura setelah Ino menghampiri teman-temannya. Setelah berbincang-bincang lumayan lama dengan teman-teman wanitanya, Ino memutuskan untuk meminta komentar sahabatnya, Shikamaru. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Ino untuk menemukan sahabat sekaligus pacar pasti sedang tidur bersandar suatu pohon karena saking malasnya memasuki kerumunan orang.

"Shikaaa! Gimana penampilanku tadi?" Tanya Ino mendekati Shikamaru.

"Lumayan tidak membosankan juga sih" jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Ya, penampilanmu tadi cukup menghibur." Sahut Sasuke dari belakang Ino.

"Uh! Sejak kapan berada di situ?" tanya Ino kaget. Tanpa menghiraukan prtanyaannya, tiba-tiba jari-jari tangan Sasuke sudah dulu memegang dagu Ino.

"Hmm…bibir ini indah…dan juga lembut, memang cocok untuk bernanyi." Kata Sasuke sambil memainkan ibu jarinya terhadap bibir Ino, sementara jari-jari yang lain masih mengangkat dagunya yang kemudian dilepaskan.

"Oh! Terima kasih." Jawab Ino dengan senyum. Walaupun inner Ino berkata untuk tidak mudah percaya, terutama kepada orang yang sedang berada di depannya, Uciha Sasuke yang dengan mudah mendapatkan perhatian para cewek.

Dan ternyata benar, tujuan awal Sasuke hanya untuk menemui Shikamaru untuk membahas masalah OSIS.

Sesaat sebelum Sasuke dan Shikamaru pergi, Ino teriak,"Shikamaru, pulangnya nanti jam berpa?"

"Sore sebelum jam lima, di depan gerbang. Ok?" jawab Shikamaru sedikit berteriak.

"Baiklah."

Tanpa Ino ketahui, banyak para anggota senior cewek yang memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke di depan Ino. Bisik-bisik maupun isu tentang Inopun mulai tersebar di antara kalangan cewek di sekolah.

#$%^&*#

**Yup! This is the first chapter of my first story. I'll make it more interesting. Hope you like it. Please R & R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, this is the second chapter. Sorry for the first chapter. There are some incorrect words. I really am sorry.**

**Thanks for all reviewer of chapter.1. And for pepsi-luna-lovegood, I doubt I can re-write again in English. I've been busy of school tasks and stuff. But I'll try.**

**Sorry and Thanks :D**

**Declaimer: I do not own Naruto**

#$%^&* Chapter 2 : Feeling

Seusai sekolah, Ino berniat menunggu Shikamaru di depan sekolah hingga seseorang memanggilanya.

"Yamanaka, sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Gaara.

"Gaara!" kata Ino girang. "Aku sedang akan menunggu Shikamaru di depan pintu gerbang. Kau sendiri sedang apa? Kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku baru saja menyeleaikan administrasi sekolah berkaitan dengan perpindhanku kemari. Dan sekarang aku mau pulang." Jawab Gaara ketika mereka berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Diam sesaat, hingga Ino berbicara,"Kau pulang naik apa?"

"Aku berangkat bareng kakak-kakakku, sekarang mereka sedang menungguku di tempat parkir." Jawab Gaara.

Mengingat Gaara mempunyai saudara, justru mengingatkan Ino akan keadaan keluarganya sendiri.

"Oh! Ternyata…kau tidak sendirian ya.." kata Ino dengan sedikit sempat terdengar Ino memaksakan diri untuk berbicara. Gaara yang mendengarnya anehpun menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati Ino dengan wajah blank menatap ke depan.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak sakit kan?" Tanya Gaara yang mulai kawatir dengan keadaan Ino barusan. Dia takut kalau saja apa yang diucapkannya membuat Ino sedih.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa kok. Tidak ada apa-apa!" jawab Ino berusaha meyakinkan Gaara.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ino dan Gaara sampai de depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Dan ternyata di sana sudah berdiri Shikamaru dan…Sasuke.

'Apa yang dilakukannya di sini, huh' pikir Ino. "Ah! Shika! Kukira justru aku yang akan menunggumu.." kata Ino setelah menghampirinya. Oh ya. Perkenalkan ini Gaara. Gaara, ini Shikamaru dan Sasuke." Sahut Ino saling memperkenalkan mereka.

Dan di sinilah mereka saling berpandangan marah satu sama lain. 'Kalupun seperti ini jadinya, harusnya tak kuperkenalkan mereka. Apa sih yang dipikirkan orang-orang ini.' Pikir Ino.

"Sudahlah Ino, ayo pulang!" sahut Shikamaru menghentikan tatapannya dan segera menarik tangan Ino pergi.

"Oh…ya!" kata Ino heran akan kelakuan aneh Shikamaru. "Baiklah semua, Daagh!" teriak Ino sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Gaara dan Sasuke yang masih saling bertatapan.

#$%^&*

Malampun tiba. Ino yang sejak tadi berbolak-bailik di ats tempat tidurnya, kini terus memandangi hp-nya, berharap ada kabar yang masuk. 'Ayah. Kapan ayah pulang? Apa ayah masih hidup? Apa ayah baik-baik saja?' pikiran-pikiran it uterus terlintas di benak Ino yang terus menunggu kabar dari ayahnya. Karena terakhir kali ayahnya menghubungi Ino yaitu 3 bulan yang lalu, kini tidak lagi mengabarinya.

#$%^&*

Keesokan harinya :

"Shikamaru! Banguuun!" teriak Ino berusha membangunkan Shikamaru dari tidurnya. Yaah, hal ini sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka sejak Ino tinggal di rumah keluarga Nara. Kekesalan Inopun memucak. Ditariknya selimut Shikamaru. Tapi, sebelum selimut dapat dikuasai Ino, Shikamaru sudah lebih dulu menarik lengan bawah Ino. Dan…

"Bugh!"

Dan seperti inilah keadaan mereka sekarang. Tidur dengan posisi Ino berada di bawah Shikamaru.

"Shika! Kau tidak dalam keadaan tidur kan?" Tanya Ino sambil berusaha lepas dari tubuh Shikamaru, yang malah memperkuat genggaman Shikamaru.

"Shika!" teriak Ino sekali lagi.

"Shi.." sebelum Ino sempat berteriak lagi, bibir Ino sudah terkunci duluan dengan bibir Shikamaru. Saking kagetnya, Ino tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tubuhnya teras tersengat listrik hingga kaku tak bisa bergerak.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Shikamaru menghentikan aksinya.

"Sekarang nggak bisa teriak lagi kan?" Tanya Shikamaru, atau lebih tepatnya berkata, dengan senyum kecilnya. Setelah itu, Shikamru bangun dari posisinya, seraya berkata, "Aaah! Dimana kamar mandinya." Gumam Shikamaru, setengah menutup matanya yang masih mengantuk menuju kamar mandi.

'Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia dalam keadaan tidur kan?' pikir Ino yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur Shikamaru.

#$%^&*

Perjalanan ke sekolahpun berlangsung dalam kecanggungan.

"Hey Ino, hari ini kau tampak aneh." Kata Shikamaru seolah tidak ingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu Shika! Coba jelaskan apa maksudmu tadi pagi, huh?" Tanya Ino sedikit marah.

"Ohh! Bukannya kita sudah pacaran."

"Memang, tapi tidak harus mendadak seperti tadi kan.."

"Aah, Ino! Kau itu 'merepotkan'. Lihat gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat tuh."

"Hey..jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Shi.." sebelum Ino sempat selesai bicara, lagi-lagi bibir mereka sudah saling terkunci. Meninggalkan Ino dengan mata melebar.

"Bisa kalian hentikan, aku tak betah melihatnya" kata Sasuke yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Aaah, Ino. Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Ayo cepat!" kata Shikamaru menghentikan adegannya dan segera menarik tangan Ino pergi menuju gerbang sekolah, tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Sasuke.

!#$%^&*

Pelajaran pertama telah usai. Ino sedang berjalan mnelusuri koridor menuju ruang kelas berikutnya. Sebelum sampai pintu kelas, Ino lebih dulu bertemu dengan Gaara.

"Gaara!"

"Yamanaka, kau tahu dimana ruang science?" Tanya Gaara.

"Kebetulan sekali,jadwalku berikutnya juga science. Ato, kea rah sini." Jawab Ino sambil menarik Gaara ke ruang science. Tanpa diduga ternyata Sasuke juga satu kelas dengan mereka sekarang.

Sesaat sebelum pelajaran berakhir, "Baiklah anak-anak, untuk mengisi nilai kelompok, bapak minta kalian mengerjakan tugas yang akan dibagikan Sasuke secara berkelompok. Dan, bapak yang akan mengumumkan anggota kelompok kalian masing-masing." Sempat terdengar keluhan anak-anak, tapi segera terhenti setelah beberapa kelompok diumumkan.

"...Kin, Isaribi, dan Matsuri; Shino, Kiba, dan Hinata; dan kelompok terakhir, Sasuke, Ino, dan Gaara. Nah! Kalian akan mendapat tugas sesuai yang akan dibagikan Sasuke nanti." Kata Orochimaru sensei sebelum meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Setelah Sasuke membagikan tugas, dia langsung menghampiri kelompoknya.

"tugas kita hanya seminggu, tempat siapa dulu kita bekerja kelompok?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hening sesaat hingga Ino bicara,"Bagaimana kalau di rumahku saja, m-maksudku rumah Shikamaru. B-Bukannya egois, tapi karena sejak aku tinggal dengan keluarga Nara, paman dan bibi menjadi overprotective kepadaku, terutama Shikamaru. J-Ja.."

"Jadi, mereka tidak akan mengijinkanmu sebelum mereka tahu tentang kami." Sahut Sasuke sebelum Ino sempat menyelesaikannya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai lusa di rumah Yamanaka" dengan begitu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Gaara.

"Baiklah Gaara, kau tahu rumahku kan, maksudku Shikamaru? Kalaupun belum, lusa kita bisa ke rumahku bersama. Ok? Kata Ino tersenyum.

"ya"

!#$%^&*

"Shikamaru, sepulang sekolah nanti, aku, Sasuke, dan Gaara akan belajar bersama di rumahmu, boleh kan? Tanya Ino sesampainya depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"hmmm…baiklah, asal kalian tidak membuatku repot nantinya" kata Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih.." kata Ino langsung memeluk Shikamaru.

!#$%^&*

**Finally got this down! I'll make the next chapter more interesting. I already write the third chapter, but it's not finish yet.**

**I'll update it as soon as I can.**

**Mind to R & R? Again?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**I'm glad that uncle Masasshi Kishimoto is safe.**

**!#$%^&* Chapter 3 : How Dare You**

Hari yang cerah, burung berkicauan, dan rumah Nara yang tampak tenang. Tirai jendela yang menari karena angin seolah mempersilahkan udara masuk dengan sendirinya.

Bahkan, kerja kelompokpun antar Ino, Sasuke, dan Gaara berjalan dengan sangat tenang. Hanya suara ketukan pulpen dan hembusan nafas para penghuni rumah itu saat ini yang mengisi keheningan rumah Nara. Sasuke dan Gaara yang kadang – kadang saling bertukar death glare, sementara Shikamaru selalu menatap gerak-gerik Sasuke maupun Gaara. Dan Ino yang dengan santainya mengerjakan bagiannya, tanpa menyadari aura sekitarnya yang mulai memanas.

"Ah! Bagian pertama selesai, bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Ino merusak staring contest antara Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Gaara.

"Bagianku sudah selesai." Kata Sasuke kembali menatap pekerjaannya. Memang tak perlu diragukan lagi, seorang Uchiha dengan cepat mengerjakan bagiannya. Hingga mendapat pandangan kagum dan aneh milik Ino.

"Aku sudah selesai." Kata Gaara, tetap dengan nada dinginnya. Tidak kalah dengan Sasuke, lelaki ini pun mendapat pandangan yang sama dari gadis pirang yang tengah berada di antara mereka itu.

'Orang macam apa mereka ini, cepat sekali selesainya, bahkan aku tidak tahu kapan mereka mengerjakannya. Huft…' keluh Ino dalam hati. 'yahh…tapi mungkin tak sejenius Shika' tambah Ino sambil tersenyum geli.

"Kalau kalian sudah selesai, kalian bisa pulang ke rumah kalian masing-masing. Masih ingat jalannya kan?" kata Shikamaru dengan malasnya yang justru mendapat tatapan marah dari Ino. Betapa tidak 'merepotkan'nya coba, melihat dua orang yang sedari tadi duduk di samping pacarnya ini,terus-terusan bertatapan marah.

"Shika! Tak baik berkata seperti itu pada tamu. Harusnya kau menghargai mereka. Bukannya kalian berteman." Kata Ino, mulai melembutkan suaranya.

"TIDAK" kata Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Gaara serempak.

…(hening)

"dan tidak akan pernah" sahut Gaara menambahkan.

"hhh…" Ino menghembuskan nafas. 'Jadi mereka tidak berteman, hebat juga mereka bisa bertahan, apalagi dalam satu ruangan. Tapi, kompak juga'.Senyum Ino bertambah melihat reaksi mereka tadi barusan.

**!#$%^&***

"Ino, kau tahu tidak rumor yang sekarang ini beredar di sekolah?" Tanya Sakura ketika mereka berjalan menuju ruang kelas mereka berikutnya. Entah kenapa, mereka selalu mendapat kelas yang sama. Sehingga, mereka selalu bersama kemanapun mereka pergi.

"Rumor apa? Kau tamapak serius sekali, jangan menakut-nakutiku dong…" kata Ino mulai kawatir melihat tampang Sakura yang begitu serius.

"Apa kau tidak baca di surat kabar harian sekolah?" Tanya Sakura mulai memanas.

"Sepertinya kau mulai tertular virus malas Shikamaru deh.." tambah Sakura sebelum Ino sempat menjawab.

"Tidak…lebih tepatnya belum." Jawab Ino dengan tampang dan senyuman tak bersalahnya.

"hhh…Baiklah, begini rumornya. K A U, digosipkan menggoda Sasuke." Kata Sakura yang sedikit berbisik di telinga Ino. Menekankan pada kata 'kau'.

"APA?" teriak Ino kaget. Bagaimana mungkin Ino bisa digosipkan menggoda sesorang yang justru menggoda Ino selama.

"ssstt…kecilkan suaramu. Ayo, sini kutunjukkan padamu!" dengan begitu, Sakura menarik Ino ke tempat yang sepi dan mulai membuka surat kabar sekolah. Batapa tidak terkejutnya Ino ketika ia melihat fotonya dengan Sasuke saat jari Sasuke bermain dengan bibir Ino pada festival sekolah lusa kemarin.

'Tunggu. Darimana mereka tahu? Dan kapan mereka mengambil fotonya? Ini..kejadian saat festival sekolah kemarin kan, jadi..mereka MENGUNTITKU huh?'. inner Ino marah.

"Sudahlah, pikirkan nanti saja. Jam pelajaran berikutnya sebentar lagi dimulai tuh.." kata Sakura seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ino. Menarik tangan Ino menuju ruang kelas mereka berikutnya.

**!#$%^&***

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dan rapat OSIS telah usai. Ruang OSISpun menjadi tenang dan sunyi, hingga…

"BRUG" suara lemparan surat kabar sekolah ke atas meja OSIS Sasuke. Ruang OSIS bertambah hening sesaat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ini huh? Kau yang mendalangi semua ini kan?" bentak Ino kepada Sasuke yang memang dari tadi berada di ruang OSIS menikmati ketenangannya, tentu saja sebelum Ino tiba-tiba muncul dan membentaknya.

"…" respon Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan Ino. Sasuke hanya mengambil surat kabar yang dilempar Ino dan membacanya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke meletakkan kembali surat kabar yang dipegangnya. Kini matanya bertatapan dengan mata aquamarine Ino. Seolah merasa tak bersalah.

"Lalu? 'Lalu' katamu? Apa hanya ini responmu? Apa kau tidak peduli dengan reputasimu? Kupikir kau Uchiha.." bentak Ino.

"Aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Dan kalaupun begitu, aku justru beruntung, paling tidak cewek-cewek tidak akan mengejarku lagi. Mereka akan berpikir aku sudah mempunyai pacar dan…tidak lagi menggangguku." Kata Sasuke mulai beranjak pergi dari kursinya membawa senyum tipisnya.

"Menduga? Jadi.."

"Jadi ini semua bukan rencanaku" sahut Sasuke.

"Kalau kau sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, kenapa tetap berbuat s-seperti itu, huh?" Tanya Ino tetap menjaga nada suaranya. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari kata Sasuke sebagai 'pacar'.

"Jadi, kau menuduhku? Kuberi tahu ya, aku baru menyadarinya beberapa menit setelahnya. Dan kalau tak ada urusan lagi, lebih baik kau keluar dari sini. Ini ruang OSIS." Jawab Sasuke seraya beranjak pergi dari ruang OSIS. Hanya untuk berhenti di tengah jalan dan berbalik menatap Ino yang kini sedang berkutik dengan hipotesisnya. Iapun melangkah menuju Ino.

'Apa ini ulah senior? Tapi, harusnya mereka memihakku. Jelas-jelas tergambar kalau aku yang digoda Sasuke. Apa sebegitu besarnya rasa suka mereka? Sebentar lagi mereka lulus kan? Kenapa tidak belajar saja, kenapa tetap memihak Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tidak peduli dengan mereka? Apalagi Sasuke masih junior, sama sepertiku. Atau jangan-jangan..ini ulah junior. Tapi, siapa?' Ino yang sedari tadi terjebak dalam pikirannya tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke yang tepat di hadapannya hingga Sasuke mendekatkan mukanya ke Ino, mengunci matanya dengan milik Ino.

"hey" goda Sasuke. Mata Ino melebar. Pipinya pun ikut memerah.

"ah" Ino tersentak, menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke. Kini muka Ino merah seperti tomat. Ino segera menoleh ke arah lain, berusaha tidak menatap Sasuke, sementara jari-jari tangan kananya memegangi lengan kirinya.

'Kenapa jadi begini sih. Apa sehebat ini tehniknya menggoda cewek.' Batin Ino. 'atau..' mata Ino melebar dan segeralah ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"hey Sasuke, apa kau sering melakukan i..maksudku hal yang barusan" pipi Ino mulai sedikit memerah mengingat kejadian tadi.

"tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan orang yang menjengkelkan seperti..yah mereka" kata Sasuke dengan senyum seringainya

'fangirl ya, hmm..mereka memang menyebalkan sih. Tapi kenapa dia justru melakukannya ke padaku? Ah..' sepertinya Ino sudah menemukan jawabannya.

"lalu, kau anggap aku apa?" Tanya Ino. Entah kenapa kata-kata itu muncul begitu saja dari mulut Ino. Walaupun terkesan tanpa nada marah sih.

Suara langkah kaki malas terdengar oleh Sasuke sebelum ia sempat menjawab pertanyaan gadis di depannya itu. Yah, hal ini cukup mudah bagi Sasuke untuk menebak siapa pemilik langkah kaki tersebut.

Idepun melesat di pikiran Sasuke. Dengan pelan, ia mendekati Ino, tetap dengan senyum menyeringainya. Membuat Ino melangkah menjauhi Sasuke. Hingga tubuhnya menyentuh tembok yang memang sejak tadi sudah berada dekat dengan Ino.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu, kuharap kau melakukan sesuatu untukku" kata Sasuke berbisik di telinga Ino. Pipi Ino yang semula sudah kembali seperti semula, kini kembali memerah. Ditambah posisi Ino yang sekarang berada antar tembok dan Sasuke yang merentangkan kedua tangannya mencegah Ino agar tidak kabur darinya.

"a-apa?" Tanya Ino.

Dengan perhitungan Sasuke, akhirnya langkah kaki tadi berhenti tepat di bingkai pintu.

"hey Ino, pelajaran berikutnya akan dimulai tuh, cepat atau kutinggal kau nanti" suara malas Shikamaru menyadarkan Ino akan posisinya. Hingga didorongnya Sasuke dari hadapannya.

"i..iya" jawab Ino mulai melangkah menuju pintu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya berdiri di ruangan OSIS.

'wangi' batin Sasuke. Ia pun beranjak dari ruang OSIS yang kini dipenuhi aroma bunga dari Ino.

Sekarang, Sasuke mulai menemukan sesuatu yang tidak akan membuatnya bosan lagi sepanjang hidupnya selama ini.

**!#$%^&***

Kediaman Sabaku.

"Kau kenapa Temari? Kau sehat-sehat saja kan?" Tanya Kankuro melihat saudara tertua dari ketiga bersaudara itu pulang tanpa suara menggelegarnya yang menjadi kebiasaannya sepulang sekolah karena tugas-tugas sekolah, kini justru membawa senyuman dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan bosan dengan sekolah kali ini." Jawab Temari gembira.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kankuro penasaran akan perubahan sikap kakaknya itu.

"Kau tahu Nara Shikamaru? Salah satu anggota OSIS? Anak yang paling jenius se-sekolah itu lho, dia tinggi…"

"Anak yang terkenal paling malas itu kan? Ups.." potong Kankuro, sepertinya dia keceplosan dengan kata-katanya. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan kalau sampai memotong perkataan kakaknya itu. Tidak seperti Gaara yang mau mendengar perkataan orang lain. Yah..Gaara memang banar-banar sudah berubah sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

"TAPI DIA JENIUS TAHU!" teriak kakaknya menggetarkan gendang telinga Kankuro. Tapi tidak cukup keras untuk Gaara karena sekarang dia berada di balik tembok agak jauh dari tempat kedua kakaknya berbicara. Tanpa sadar ia telah menguping pembicaraan kedua kakaknya itu.

"Dia itu pintar, tinggi, walau terkenal malas. Tapi, justru itu yang tidak akan membuatku bosan di sekolah ini." Kata Temari kembali dengan senyumannya.

"Jadi, kau..?"

"Aku akan menjadikan dia milikku." Kata Temari dengan bangganya

DEG

'Ino..' batin Gaara.

**!#$%^&***

**Ok! Enough for this one. I need another suggestion for the next chapter. Still unsure of direction for what will happen next.**

**Mind to R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer : I don't own Naruto**

**I don't have much to say.**

**!#$%^&* Chapter 4: Worry **

**Nb: **Shikamaru dan Temari sekelas? Karena kejeniusan Shikamaru, ia langsung menjadi senior. Jadi Shikamaru dan Ino tidaklah sederajat.

Sementara Gaara dan Ino masih dapat dibilang junior.

"Tuan Inoichi, pihak atasan meminta anda untuk menjalankan bagian tugas kali ini." kata salah satu bawahan Inoichi.

"Baiklah, beri aku detail penjelasannya, dan aku akan segera ke sana." perintah Inoichi. Dengan sopan, bawahan Inoichi tersebut segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Inoichi mengambil secarik kertas, dan bolpoin miliknya. Duduklah ia, dan menulis sesuatu di kertas tadi, membuatnya menjadi sebuah surat. Tidak lupa ia selipkan beberapa dokumen resmi dan beberapa amplop kecil yang sudah terisi ke dalam amplop besar beserta surat yang ditulisnya.

'Ino, hanya ini yang bisa ayah berikan. Maaf ayah karena selama ini ayah tidak bisa menemanimu.' batin Inoichi setelah selesai menuliskan alamat tujuan pada amplop besar tersebut. Dan beranjaklah ia dari kursinya dan keluar ruangan.

**.**

~!#$%^&*

**.**

Hari-hari berlalu seperti biasa bagi Ino. Berpakaian seragam, beriringan dengan sang pacar menuju sekolah, dan memasuki gerbang sekolah untuk menuju ke ruang kelas. Hingga perpisahan mereka karena ruang kelas yang berbeda.

"Pagi Yamanaka." ucap Gaara dari belakang. Membuat Ino berbalik.

"Oh..pagi Gaara. Pagi ini dapat kelas apa? Jangan-jangan sama lagi ya.." tebak Ino seraya mereka berjalan ke ruang kelas.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

"Bu-bukan kok, aku hanya menebak kan? Justru aku senang ada yang kukenal. Akhir-akhir ini tidak sedikit siswi yang menjahuiku, mungkin mereka terpengaruh berita koran itu ya. Huh.."

"Berita apa?" terdengar keseriusan di suara Gaara.

".."

"?"

"..Yay, aku punya teman yang nggak baca koran juga." Ino yang kegirangan justru mendapat tatapan 'kenapa' 'apa yang salah dengan anak ini' dari Gaara.

"Begini, aku digosipkan menggoda Sasuke, padahal jelas-jelas terlihat aku yang digoda…" Bel tanda mulai jam pertama memotong penjelasan detail dari Ino. Merekapun dengan segera menuju ruang kelas mereka yang kebetulan sama.

'Digoda Sasuke?' batin Gaara.

**.**

~!#$%^&*

**.**

~Jam makan siang.~

"Hai! Kau Shikamaru kan?" ucap Temari. "Kenapa tidak keluar?"

Shikamaru yang merasa tidur rutin kelasnya diganggu, hanya mendongak melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara barusan. Dan mendapati sesosok siswi berambut pirang berkucir empat tersenyum kepadanya. Seraya menunggu jawaban yang ditanya.

"Huh? Kau siapa?" tiga kata itu terucap begitu saja dari mulut Shikamaru.

"Kau? Bagaiman kau tak tahu, aku teman sekelasmu. Banyak mata pelajaran dimana kita selalu sekelas. Bagaiman kau tidak tahu sih." nada tinggi Temari berhasil membuat Shikamaru menutup telinganya.

"…" respon Shikamaru.

"…"

"…"

"Aku Temari, salah satu murid baru di sini." Temari yang pada awalnya jengkel karena keberadaannya tidak diperhatikan itu menyerah. Membiarkan untuk pertama kalinya mengalah terhadap seseorang.

"Oh, kau Temari itu? Salah satu anak baru itu kan?" sebelum Shikamaru dapat kembali ke kebiasaan tidur kelasnya yang sempat terganggu, Temari lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Jangan sok jenius deh.."

"Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kan…" Shikamaru memotong.

"A.."

"Sudahlah aku mau tidur, kau boleh pergi kalau tak ada urusan lagi." Shikamaru memalingkan pandangannya dari Temari dan kembali ke posisi tidurnya dengan kepala tersembunyi di kedua lengannya di atas meja.

"Argghh…" geram Temari.

**.**

~!#$%^&*

**.**

"Hei kalian!" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhasil membuat Ino dan Gaara berhenti sebelum keluar kelas dan berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Ino.

"Tugas kelompok kita tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Aku mau membicarakan dimana kita akan bekerja bersama kali ini."

"Ke rumahku saja." pikiran cepat Gaara berhasil membuat kesimpulan. Gaara takut bila rencana kakanya berhasil, dan membuat Shikamaru datang ke rumahnya, ia akan melihat Ino menangis di depannya. Gaara tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Baiklah, setelah jam terakhir selesai kita ke rumah..Gaara" kata Sasuke yang sejak awal memang tak suka keberadaan Gaara. Entah karena penampilannya, atau perbuatannya yang berhasil membuat Ino ramah kepadanya.

Sasukepun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan Ino dan menuju ke ruang OSISnya.

"Ah..!" Sasuke berhenti di ambang pintu dan berbalik. "Ino, sebentar lagi akan diadakan pesta sekolah. Ada pihak luar yang ingin meramaikan sekolah kita. Kalau kau mau kau boleh menyumbang suaramu." tanpa berbasa-basi, Sasuke langsung beranjak pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban pasti dari Ino.

"Kau akan ikut?" tanya Gaara.

"Entahlah..tapi mungkin aku akan ikut."

**.**

~!#$%^&*

**.**

"Anda benar akan mengambil misi ini Tuan Inoichi?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang kepada atasannya.

"Ayah...sudah kubilang kan, panggil aku ayah, Deidara." balas Inoichi kepada pemuda bernama Deidara tersebut dengan senyumnya.

"A-Ayah...Ayah yakin akan keputusan ini?" Deidara tidak tahu harus bagaimana meyakinkan seseorang yang memintanya memanggil ayah itu untuk tidak mengambil keputusan berisiko yang diberikan atasan kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini keputusanku, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Tolong lakukan permintaan terakhirku ya,. Deidara." pinta Inoichi kepada Deidara yang sudah dianggapnya anak sendiri selama berpisah dengan putrinya. Bahkan Inoichi sempat mengadopsi Deidara menjadi putranya untuk menemani Ino di rumah.

"Baiklah..Ayah."

Inoichi yang sudah selesai mengemasi barangnya, kini melangkah menuju Deidara dan memberinya pelukan seraya berbisik di telinganya.

"Jaga Ino baik-baik." pinta Inoichi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung anak angkatnya.

Setelah merasa cukup, Inoichi pergi meninggalkan Deidara yang masih menikmati sisa keberadaan seseorang yang telah menganggapnya anak itu. Deidara yang memang sejak lahir sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua, kini sangatlah bersyukur masih ada yang mau menganggapnya anak.

'Harum, bau bunga…aku tak akan mengecewakanmu…Ayah. Aku akan menjaga Ino.' batin Deidara.

**.**

~!#$%^&*

**.**

~Seusai sekolah~

"Ayo, Shikamaru, kita keluar sebentar." ajak Temari sambil menarik-narik lengan Shikamaru.

"Kita refreshkan pikiran kita di luar. Kita makan di restaurant, jalan-jalan di taman kota, dan melihat pemandangan." Temari yang bersikeras mengajaknya, hanya mendapat geraman dari Shikamaru.

"Kenapa harus aku sih? Tidak ada orang lain apa? Wanita memang merepotkan…" keluh Shikamaru.

"Ayolaaah…sehari saja. Ayo!" tenaga Temari berhasil membawa Shikamaru keluar kelasnya dan sedang menuju gerbang sekolah.

Temari yang terlalu bersemangatnya, tidak mempedulikan geraman Shikamaru untuk membuka ponselnya sedetik saja.

Hingga Shikamaru menyerah untuk menghubungi Ino, berharap Ino dapat mengerti, toh, cuma sehari.

~Sementara itu~

Gaara dan Ino berjalan beriringan menuju ruang kelas Shikamaru.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuinya lewat e-mail saja?" tanya Gaara ketika mereka hampir sampai depan kelasnya Shikamaru.

"Karena aku yakin hal itu merupakan hal yang merepotkan bagi Shikamaru.." jawab Ino dengan tawa terkikih-kikihnya. Ino memang cukup lama mengenal Shikamaru, bahkan sejak mereka baru lahir. Hingga Ino mengenal betul ciri khas Shikamaru.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang kelas Shikamaru, dengan segera Ino memperhatikan isi kelasnya, mengamati keberadaan pacarnya itu. Tetapi hanya bangku-bangku tak berpenghuni dan seorang siswi yang sedang piket siang saja yang menghuni ruang kelas itu. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Ino langsung menuju ke arahnya dan menanyakan keberadaan Shikamaru.

"Maaf, kau tahu dimana Shikamaru?"

Siswi itu mendongak dan tersenyum pada Ino.

"Shikamaru baru saja pulang." kata siswi tersebut tetap dengan senyumnya.

"Pulang? Sendiriankah?"

"Tidak, dia pulang dengan temannya. Tapi, menurutku dia tidak pulang. Lebih tepatnya mereka pergi bersama."

"Oh…" setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Ino beranjak pergi dengan Gaara. Walaupun Ino sedikit cemas, tapi dia mengerti Shikamaru. Shikamaru tidak mungkin sengaja tidak mengabarinya kalau memang tidak mendadak."

'Yah…mungkin pekerjaan OSIS lagi.' pikiran positif Ino berhasil membuatnya tersenyum kembali.

'Mungkinkah? Temari?' kecemasan Gaara muncul.

Perjalanan mereka menuju gerbang sekolah berlangsung dalam keheningan. Hingga mereka sampai di depan gerbang, mereka mendapati sesosok siswa berambut pirang jabrik berlari ke arah mereka.

"Untung kalian belum pergi terlalu jauh." Naruto terengah-engah dari larinya.

"Kalian ditunggu Sasuke di tempat parkir. Katanya, mumpung bawa mobil, sekalian saja..kalian pergi bersamanya." setelah menyampaikan pesan, siswa tersebut pergi dengan melambaikan tangan kea rah Ino dan Gaara.

Gaara dan Ino saling bertukar pandang.

"Baiklah, kita tidak mungkin membuatnya menunggu lama kan? Kasihan dia…Ayo, Gaara!" ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan Gaara menuju tempat parkir sekolah.

~Tak lama kemudian~

"Kalian lama sekali…ayo cepat naik!" perintah Sasuke yang baru saja bersandar di mobilnya, dan kini mulai membukakan pintu penumpang bagian depan, yang pasti untuk Ino memasukinya.

"Arigatou ne.." ucap Ino. Setelah yakin Ino telah masuk mobil, Sasuke menutupkan pintunya dan berbisik pada Gaara yang memang berada di sampingnya saat itu.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan duduk di belakang..huh" Sasuke menyeringai dan segera menuju kemudi mobil.

Gaara tidak menanggapinya dan segera memasuki mobil.

**Finally…**

**Guys...Perhaps I'll off of fanfiction cause school examination.**

**I'm going to study much. And I'm sorry if I can't update the chapter soon.**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry.**

**Remember to click 'Review'. Kay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer : I don't own Naruto**

**!#$%^&* Chapter 5: Changing Position.**

"Waaah…kau hebat Shikamaru! Kau bisa menemukan tempat senyaman dan setenang ini…" kekaguman Temari mendapat senyuman Shikamaru. Sepertinya untuk yang satu ini Shikamaru tidak malas-malasnya memberikan senyuman gratis pada orang lain.

Tempat itu merupakan bukit kecil dengan jalan kecil di bagian puncaknya. Di bagian bawah bukit itu terdapat sungai yang jernih yang tak terlalu lebar. Dan beberapa pohon di sekeliling mereka.

Tempat itu tidaklah ramai, hanya satu dua orang yang melewatinya. Dari tempat itu juga, Shikamaru dapat melihat rumah-rumah kecil termasuk rumahnya di bawah sana. Angin sejuk yang berhembus dan nyanyian burung membuat tempat itu begitu nyaman, hanya orang yang mempunyai waktu luang saja yang sering kesana. Dan di tempat itu juga, Shikamaru menembak Ino.

"Aaaahh…aku bisa tidur seharian di dini saat tubuhku sedang capek-capeknya." ucapan Temari berhasil menarik perhatian Shikamaru. Benar-benar perempuan ini berbeda dengan Ino. Tanggapan keduanya tentang tempat ini berbeda sekali dengan Ino.

**~Flashback~**

"Waahh…tempat ini indah sekali Shikamaru. Aku bisa melihat seluruh kota dari sini. Anginnya menyejukkan." Shikamaru yang senang karena pernyataan hatinya diterima Ino, kini bertambah senang karena tempat favoritnya dikagumi Ino.

"Tapi, kau jangan terus-terusan tidur di sini. Kau akan merasa jenuh nantinya." sempat terdapat keluhan Shikamaru pada pernyataan Ino. Tapi, toh Shikamaru mengerti, Ino mengatakan sesuatu hal pasti ada baiknya untuk Shikamaru. Dan ia pasti mempunyai alasan.

"Bagaiman kalau kita tanam beberapa bunga di sini. Selain harum, tempat ini tidak akan menjadi sesepi ini, kenyamananmu juga akan bertambah."

Yah..pada akhirnya Shikamaru geli sendiri mendengar pernyataan Ino lainnya. Ck..benar-benar merepotkan, Ino memang maniak bunga.

**~End of Flashback~**

Perempuan yang sekarang berada di samping Shikamaru, justru berpendapat sama dengannya. Paling tidak ia tidak akan dibuat repot menanam bunga. Untuk sesaat tersungging senyuman di wajah Shikamaru.

**.. **~!#$%^&* **..**

Perjalanan menuju rumah Gaara berlangsung dalam kesunyian. Ino sangat tidak suka kesunyian, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada lagi yang bisa diajaknya bicara. Paling-paling kalau dia mencoba ke kedua anak laki-laki ini, Ino justru akan mendapat jawaban satu kata singkat. Entah itu 'Hn', 'Hmm', 'ya', 'tidak', atau apalah itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ino?" sontak Ino mendongak. Tidak percaya mendapat kata-kata dari temannya yang terkenal sungguh sangat hemat kata sekali itu menanyainya, terutama disaat Gaara ada di satu ruang dengannya.

"Ha? Ah..tidak, aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke." jawab Ino kembali dengan senyumnya.

Setelah delapan kata itu, perjalanan kembali sunyi.

'Benar-benar orang yang hemat bicara dia ini. Ditambah Gaara. Huft..dua orang yang hemat bicara duduk satu ruangan denganku…mau jadi apa dunia ini? Aku tidak percaya akan bisa bertahan sampai rumah Gaara nanti.' Ino hanya dapat menjadikan dirinya sendiri teman bicara selama perjalanan itu.

"Belok kiri..Uchiha." kata Gaara yang berhasil menarik perhatian Ino.

"Aku tidak bodoh..Sabaku." balas Sasuke.

'Yaaahh…tetap percakapan khas ala alien lagi.' keluh Ino dalam hatinya. 'Tidak bisakah kalian bicara 10 kata saja? Tidak! 20 kata. Ajak aku bicara kek…'

Perjalanan berlanjut sunyi setelah pertanyaan tak terjawab dari Ino.

**.. **~!#$%^&* **..**

"Silahkan…ini minumnya." kata Kankuro seraya membagikan minuman kepada para tamu Gaara.

"Arigatou.." jawab Ino.

Sekarang ini mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Sabaku. Rumah Sabaku terkesan sederhana, tidak terlalu mewah dan tidak terlalu biasa dan lumayan rapi.

"Kankuro..mana Temari?" tanya Gaara kepada kakaknya sebelum ia kembali menghilang ke dapur.

"Entahlah…dia sepertinya pergi dengan temannya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Shi-" perkataan Kankuro lebih dulu dipotong Gaara.

"Oh…ya aku tahu." dengan begitu, Kankuro pergi meninggalkan ketiganya menjalankan tugas kelompok mereka.

Hening.

"Eh..Gaara. Memangnya kakakmu itu pergi kemana? Dengan siapa? Aku ingin sekali mengenalnya."

Gaara tersentak. Berusaha mencari jawaban yang tidak akan menyakiti Ino.

"Tidak tahu."

"…"

"…"

"Tadi kau kelihatannya tahu deh." kata Ino tidak puas dengan jawaban Gaara.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Kankuro memulai ceramahnya."

"Oh…lain kali kenalkan aku dengan kakakmu ya?" pinta Ino dengan mata berbinar-binarnya.

"….ya"

**.. **~!#$%^&* **..**

"Ayo pulang! Sudah sore, aku antar kau kerumahmu." ajak Shikamaru seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh? Ah..tidak bisakah lebih lama?" Temari bangkit dari tidurnya. Masih dalam keadaan duduk.

"Aku masih ada urusan di rumah. Seseorang akan mengkawatirkanku nantinya."

Dengan berat hati, Temari menerima uluran tangan Shikamaru. Temari yang masih ingin menikmati hembusan angin dan ketenangan di bukit itu harus merelakan dirinya diantar pulang Shikamaru.

'Yah…paling tidak pendekatan pertama berhasil.' batin Temari.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan melintas di benak Temari.

"Ah..Shikamaru! Maksudmu seseorang akan mengkawatirkanmu itu siapa?"

Shikamaru tersentak.

"I-" belum lagi Shikamru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Temari lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Ibukah?" tanya Temari. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur ibumu mengkawatirkanmu-."

"Makanya kubilang sebaiknya kita cepat pulang."

"A…haaah." keluh Temari menyadari bodohnya kata-katanya.

Sepertinya Shikamaru tidak perlu memberitahuinya tentang pacarnya. Ino, yang tinggal serumah dengannya. Entah kata-kata apa yang akan membanjirinya jika ia memberitahu Temari dia tinggal dengan perempuan lain(kecuali ibu) serumah.

**.. **~!#$%^&* **..**

"Dari mana saja kau Shikamaru?" tanya Ino yang berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kamar Shikamaru.

"Aku ada urusan dengan teman. Dia mengajakku jalan-jalan tadi-"

"Urusan pentingkah?" potong Ino.

"Iya..ya..ya..aku mengerti maksudmu, maaf aku tidak menghubungimu. Itu memang bukan urusan penting, tapi karena kekeras kepalaan temanku itu, aku tidak sempat menghubungimu.."

Ino hanya memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Membuat Shikamaru mendekatinya dan berbisik kepadanya.

"Maaf ya…apa..kau cemburu, Ino?" goda Shikamaru.

"Ce-cemburu? Nggak. Aku nggak cemburu kok. Ngapain juga aku cemburu padamu. Masih banyak hal yang bisa kukerjakan, daripada membuang waktuku untuk cemburu-" semburat merah muncul di pipi Ino saat dirasakannya kecupan di pipinya.

"Aku pulang Ino. Apa ini yang diberikan ketika kekasihnya pulang? Huh?" bisik Shikamaru.

"Hey…jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Shi-"

"Hey kalian! Sudah cukup bermesrahannya. Cepat turun! Kita makan malam." teriak Yoshino dari lantai bawah.

"Hh..sekarang apa kau berani memarahi ibuku yang telah memotongmu?" dengan begitu, Shikamaru melangkah menuju kamarnya, berganti pakaian dan turun menuju ruang makan.

"Hhhh..aku kehabisan akal untuk melawan Shikamaru." keluh Ino.

**.. **~!#$%^&* **..**

"Bagaimana keadaan di sana Itachi?" tanya seorang berambut pirang melalui teleponnya.

"Di sini keadaanya makin parah. Tapi kau tak perlu kawatir. Kami masih bisa mengatasinya-….piiiiiiiiiiiiip(?)" tiba-tiba sambungan terputus, membuat Deidara mengeluh.

'Semoga ayah selamat.' batinnya.

**.. **~!#$%^&* **..**

~Keesokan harinya~

Shikamaru berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah mereka. Entah perasaan apa, Ino merasa tidak tenang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang masuk dalam hatinya dan mengambil sisa yang ada dalam hatinya. Tapi, ia tidak tahu apa. Hembusan angin pagi hari yang sejuk, keciuan burung yang indah, dan cuaca sekitar yang hangat, tidak berhasil menghilangkan perasaan tidak enak yang sedang merayapinya.

"Ino, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya merasa perasaan tidak enak saja. Tenang saja, pasti ini akan segera berakhir setelah aku bertemu teman-teman nanti." percuma bila Ino berbohong kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru itu jenius, dia pasti dapat membaca Ino hanya dari mimic Ino saja.

Perjalanan mereka menuju ruang kelas mereka kembali dalam kesunyian. Hingga akhirnya, Shikamaru berhenti di depan ruang kelas pertamanya. Melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ino.

"Shikamaruu...pagiii.." teriak seseorang dari belakang Shikamru sesaat sesudah Shikamaru melewati pintu kelasnya.

"Apa lagi? Bisa tidak kau tidak menggangguku 15 jam saja?" keluh Shikamaru yang sudah menyadari si pemilik suara tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan daftar pelajaran yang mempertemukan kita di pagi ini. Dan harusnya kau membalas salamku-"

"Troublesome." ucapan jimat(?) Shikamaru berhasil membungkam mulut Temari untuk tidak berbicara lagi.

Hingga pelajaran dimulai, Temari tetap diam, atau lebih tepatnya berkonsentrasi dengan pelajarannya. Shikamaru, yang selama pelajaran berlangsung hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas mejanya(yang pasti untuk berusaha agar tertidur), kadang-kadang menoleh memandangi Temari. Entah kenapa, sejak kejeniusan Shikamaru yang berhasil membuatnya mendahului tingkat teman-temannya dan menjadi senior mereka, ia tidak lagi bisa memandangi Ino yang dulu selalu duduk di sampingnya, dan sekarang digantikan oleh Temari.

Bila diperhatikan, Temari tidak jauh beda dari Ino. Hanya berbeda gaya rambut, warna rambutnya yang lebih gelap, dan wajahnya yang lebih dewasa. Sedikit demi sedikit keberadaan Temari mulai menggantikan Ino. Shikamaru tidak lagi bosan dengan kelasnya setelah lama ia dan Ino berpisah kelas. Tapi Shikamaru menyadari perasaan ini, segeralah ia palingkan mukanya ke arah lain dan memulai kebiasaan wajibnya-*author di cekik* rutinnya.

~Seusai pelajaran pertama.~

"Shikamaru, seusai sekolah kita ke tempat itu lagi ya?" ajak Temari sebelum mereka sempat berpisah.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?" tanya Temari kecewa.

"Aku harus pulang nanti."

Dengan begitu Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan Temari tanpa memberikan penjelasan lebih.

Belum lama Shikamaru berjalan, ponselnya bergetar.

**From : Ino**

**To : Shikamaru**

'Shika, hari ini pulang tidak?'

Shikamaru yang merasa aneh dengan pesan Ino, langsung memencet tombol replay.

**From : Shikamaru**

**To : Ino**

'Memang ada apa?'

Dipencetnya tombol sent, dan menunggu hingga ponselnya bergetar lagi.

Tidak berapa lama, pesan balasan Ino masuk.

**From : Ino**

**To : Shikamaru**

'Kata Sasuke, sebentar lagi akan ada pesta sekolah, kau tidak mengurusinya? Kalau kau memang sibuk tidak apa-apa sih…aku bisa pulang sendiri nanti. Hinata juga bisa menemaniku kalau aku mau, dia sedang free hari ini. Bagaimana?'

Dipencetnya tombol replay sekali lagi dan…sent.

**From : Shikamaru**

**To : Ino**

'Terserah kau saja. Kau bisa temani temanmu itu kalau mau. Sesekali kau juga harus bergaul dengan teman wanitamu. Aku akan tanya tentang bagaianku pada Sasuke nanti.'

Sempat tersungging senyum diantara bibir Shikamaru saat ia mengetikkan kata-kata itu. Ia tak ingin mengekang Ino, sekali-kali Ino memang butuh kebebasan.

Senyum yang tadinya tulus sekarang memudar karena bunyi bel pelajaran kedua mengganggunya.

'Hhhhhh…troublesome.'

**.. **~!#$%^&* **..**

~Bel jam pelajaran berakhir.~ *cepetnya*

Shikamaru berjalan menuju ruang OSIS untuk menemui Sasuke. dan ternyata orang yang dicari memang ada di dalam dengan beberapa murid lain dan Pembina.

Setelah Shikamaru memasuki ruangan Pembina segera datang menghampirinya. Memberikan secarik kertas kepada Shikamaru untuk kemudian meminta pendapatnya. Karena Shikamaru yang paling jenius, wajar bila dia menjadi penentu akhir semua kerja anggota OSIS.

Setelah merasa selesai, Shikamaru beranjak pergi dari ruang OSIS. Disusurinya koridor sekolah yang sudah tak banyak penghuninya itu, dan tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sosok berambut pirang berkucir empat keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Mungkin baru selesai mengerjakan piket siangnya. Shikamaru segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju Temari sebelum dia kehilangan jejak Temari.

"Hey!" panggil Shikamaru yang berhasil membuat Temari berbalik.

"Kau benar ingin pergi ke tempat itu lagi?" tanya Shikamaru. Sebenarnya dia bisa sendiri pergi ke tempat itu, plus tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya nanti. Tapi setelah memikirkan ajakan Temari sebelumnya, dia perlu berpikir dua kali tentang rencananya pergi ke bukit sendiri.

"Benarkah? Kau mau mengajakku? Asyik." seru Temari.

"Itu bukan jawaban tahu, troublesome."

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat, Shikamaru." ajak Temari sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru.

"Hhhhh…Troublesome."

**.. **~!#$%^&* **..**

~Sepulang sekolah versi Ino.~

'Yaay…pulang dengan Hinata, senangnya.' seru inner Ino saat ia berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Hey, Yamanaka!" panggil salah seorang siswi dari belakang Ino.

Siswi itu tidak sendiri. Di sampingnya ada tiga siswi lain yang juga memasang tampang marah sama seperti yang memanggil Ino. Dan mereka berjalan mendekati Ino.

"Kau jangan coba-coba mendekati Sasuke ya…Oh, ternyata kau belum puas dengan yang di surat harian sekolah itu? Ahh..dan lagi, apa yang kau lakukan kemarin? Kau pergi kemana dengan Sasuke kemarin? Naik mobilnya segala lagi-" kata-kata siswi yang dikenal dengan nama Karin itu terpotong oleh pernyataan Ino.

"Kemarin itu aku pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersamanya. Kami satu kelompok-..uh"

Karin mendorong bahunya, membuat Ino jatuh ke belakang.

"Oh ya..kerja kelompok, aku mengerti itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan si Sabaku itu? Dia pasti cemburu." kata Karin sinis.

Ino kembali berdiri. Dia tidak ingin terjadi keributan saat ini. Yang dia inginkan adalah segera keluar sekolah dan menemui Hinata, Ino tidak ingin membuat Hinata menunggunya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Gaara tak ada hubungannya dengan ini." balas Ino.

"Kau masih bisa melawan juga ya."

Didorongnya bahu Ino sekali lagi. Namun, Ino tak merasakan dirinya sakit, bahkan dia tak merasa kalau dia sudah jatuh ke tanah. Seseorang telah menahannya sebelum dia jatuh.

"Kalau kalian masih ingin hidup, jangan ganggu Ino lagi."

"Huh! Memang kau siapanya, Gaara?" tanya salah satu teman Karin. Memang sempat terdengar nada takut, tapi kesal juga karena mengganggunya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum sinis, dan apa yang akan dikatakannya benar-benar tidak dapat dengan mudah dicerna oleh pikiran Ino.

"Pacarku."


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay…Chap. 6. I don't even finish my Birthday Party and Panda Present, but I write this. Huh, yes…I'm stuck with the idea of my other fiction, so I write this chapter.**

**Thanks for :**

**InoYuSha' KaiSkuraKen :** maksud Dei tu…mm…entar biar Dei sendirir yang ngasih tahu. Tapi, yang pasti ada hubungannya dengan ayah Ino bukan Ino-nya. Thanks anyway dah review Hehe ^^

**Kei Zee : **tebakan yang bagus Kei-san…ya begitulah, Inoichi dan Itachi bekerja sama. Trims mau review. ^^

**Agusthya : **Thanks dah me-review fict aneh ini. Yah..pokoknya update sajalah…dan ini update-nya. ^.^

Happy read Minna-san

Karin dan teman-temannya akhirnya menyerah. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih shock dan Gaara dengan death glare-nya.

"A-apa..maksudnya tadi Gaara?" tanya Ino yang agak terbata-bata.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu. Itu saja."

"Ta-tapi…dengan mengaku sebagai pacarku? Apa kau gila Gaara? Aku sudah punya pacar… dan, dan kau sudah tahu sendiri kan?" Ino bertanya masih tidak percaya.

"Iya…aku mengerti. Tapi berpikirlah Ino. Hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru tidak banyak yang tahu-"

"Tapi kau bisa mengaku sebagai sahabatku atau apalah selain pacar kan?" kali ini teriakan Ino mulai keras.

"Ma..maaf, aku tidak kepikiran." Gaara memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tidak berani menatap Ino yang sedang marah.

Ino tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dia sungguh marah, kesal atas perbuatan temannya itu. Apalagi Gaara adalah satu-satunya yang mau berteman dengannya saat ini. Teman-temannya yang lain mengucilkannya karena gosip bodoh yang kini tengah beredar di sekolah. Harapannya hanya Gaara. Namun, Gaara…Gaara telah merusak kepercayaannya.

Inopun berlalu dari tempat itu meninggalkan Gaara. Ia sangat kesal, marah, tapi juga tidak ingin membuang satu-satunya temannya.

"Aku pikir kau akan menyadari perasaanku, Ino." gumam Gaara sambil memandang punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh.

**.. **~!#$%^&* **..**

"Besok-besok kalau mau kemari, ajak-ajak aku ya?"

Perempuan yang saat ini tiduran di samping Shikamaru, tidak henti-hentinya menanyai Shikamaru hal-hal tentang Shikamaru. Bahkan hubungannya dengan Ino hampir saja ia bongkar. Namun, Shikamaru merasa menikmatinya, walaupun keganasannya melebihi Ino.

"Iya…iya. Sekarang diamlah. Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara burung-burung dengan jelas." Shikamaru menjawab tatap dengan nada malasnya. Tapi Temari tahu, Shikamaru telah 'jinak' kepadanya.

Yah…Shikamaru memang sudah 'jinak' pada Temari.

**.. **~!#$%^&* **..**

~Esok harinya~

"Aku ingin hari ini kita selesaikan tugas kita di rumahku. Aku tak ingin mengulur-ulur waktu." kata Sasuke pada Ino dan Gaara.

"Kau seenaknya sendiri memutuskan, Uchiha." Gaara pun tidak mau kalah.

"Hh. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Ino?" tanya Sasuke beralih menatap Ino. Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai isyarat.

Hari ini memang bukan seperti hari Ino. Kejadian di halaman sekolah kemarin antara Ino dan Gaara benar-benar membuat down dirinya.

Gaara jadi merasa bersalah. Dalam hatinya, ia berniat akan minta maaf saat akan pergi bersama ke rumah Sasuke nanti.

**.. **~!#$%^&* **..**

DUAR

Terdengar suara tembakan dari seberang sana. Itachi dan beberapa anggota kepolisian intel lainnya mulai berlari menuju arah suara.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai. Mata mereka membelalak. Dilihatnya oleh Itachi, Ketua Inoichi yang tersungkur di tanah karena menerima tembakan di sekitar paru-paru dan jantung.

"Ketua? Ketua tidak apa-apa?" Itachi mendekat ke arah Inoichi.

"Cepat hubungi bagian pusat. Siapkan medis segera." perintahnya kepada anggota yang lain.

Dan beberapa dianatara merekapun kembali dengan membawa Inoichi yang terluka.

**.. **~!#$%^&* **..**

"Ayo naiklah!" perintah Sasuke pada Ino sambil membukakan pintu mobil Sasuke. Kali ini Ino hanya menurutinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dan Gaara dengan sendirinya masuk ke bagian kursi penumpang belakang.

Perjalanan menuju kediaman Sasuke berlangsung dalam kesunyian, sama seperti perjalanan mereka ke kediaman Sabaku. Namun, kali ini benar-benar tidak ada yang bicara di sepanjang perjalanan.

Gaara yang merasa bersalah memurungkan niatnya untuk minta maaf kepada Ino karena keberadaan Sasuke. Jujur saja, sesungguhnya ia sendiri tidak ingin Ino dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke.

Di lain pihak, Ino masih merasa kesal atas perlakuan satu-satunya temannya itu. Ino sendiri sebenarnya bisa saja berteman dengan Sasuke. Tapi, gosip bodoh itu juga tentangnya dan Sasuke, jadi ia memutuskan akan menjadikan Sasuke teman sendiri setelah gosip itu reda, dan teman-teman lamanya kembali padanya.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil milik Uchiha berhenti. Dan di depannya, Ino dapat melihat halaman yang luas dan banyak ditumbuhi bunga-bunga. Dan di sekeliling taman pohon rindang berjejeran.

Mereka turun dari mobil. Dan tiba-tiba seorang pelayan mendekat. Ia memberi hormat kepada Sasuke yang kemudian memasuki bagian kemudi mobil dan menjalankan mobil itu masuk ke dalam garasi kediaman Uchiha.

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo masuk." perintah Sasuke saat akan memasuki pintu rumahnya.

Dan lagi-lagi Ino terpesona dengan pemandangan bagian dalam rumah Sasuke. Atap rumah itu terlihat sangat tinggi dan putih, di bagian tengahnya terdapat lampu ruangan yang lumayan besar. Namun, yang mengganggu pikiran Ino adalah besarnya rumah ini sepertinya tidak sebanding dengan jumlah orang yang ada di dalamnya. Dan di beberapa bagian dinding yang Ino lewati untuk menuju kamar Sasuke (yah…karena mereka akan bekerja di kamar Sasuke), terdapat bagian putih yang tidak sesuai dengan background cat dindingnya. 'Mungkin bekas bingkai foto keluarga yang tak lama ini dipindahkan. Tapi dipindahkan dimana?' pikir Ino.

Selama perjalanan menuju kamar Sasuke, Ino cenderung mengamati keadaan rumah Sasuke. Ino sama sekali tidak menemukan adanya foto keluarga, kerabat, atau sejenisnya. Yang ia lihat hanya beberapa foto seni seperti pemandangan, patung, boneka, dan gambar yang terbaut dari pasir atau tumbuhan. Kenyataan itu membuat Ino berpikir bahwa penghuni rumah ini tidaklah hanya Sasuke dan sepertinya penghuni lain tersebut mempunyai banyak pengetahuan dan seni.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar Sasuke. Kamar itu tidak terlalu besar atau terlalu kecil. Perabot dan barang-barangnya juga tak terlalu banyak. Catnya didominasi tetap berwarna putih seperti ruangan-ruangan yang mereka lalui sebelumnya. Di bagian tengah ruangan terdapat meja besar dan karpet bi bagian bawahnya, menunjukkan tempat yang akan mereka gunakan untuk bekerja bersama. Dan merekapun memulai kerja mereka.

Sepanjang waktu berputar mereka habiskan lagi-lagi dalam kesunyian. Kadang-kadang Ino meminjam beberapa barang milik Sasuke untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugasnya. Bukan karena Ino tidak memilikinya, namun Ino memilih yang lebih nyaman digunakan saat ini.

Perbuatan Ino membaut Sasuke penasaran. Tidak biasanya Ino mau meminjam miliknya, biasanya Gaaralah yang menjadi korban.

"Tuan Sasuke! Saya bawakan minumnya." seru salah seorang pelayan Sasuke dari luar.

"Ya…masuklah!" balas Sasuke.

Setelah meletakkan tiga gelas berisi minuman, pelayan itu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan. Keadaan kembali sunyi.

"Ino, boleh aku pinjam kerjamu?" tanya Gaara memecah keheningan.

"Huh…ambil saja. Aku tidak memegangnya." Ino menjawab dengan cueknya. Dan benar, saat ini Ino memang tidak memegang kertas kasil kerjanya yang dimaksud Gaara. Ino sedang memegang pen milik Sasuke di jari tangan kanannya, dan kertas lain yang baru diambilnya di tangan kirinya.

Gaara hanya menghela nafas atas perlakuan cuek Ino. Diambilnya kertas yang ia maksud tadi, dan ia mulai membaca tanpa mempedulikan pandangan Sasuke terhadapnya.

Yah…Sasuke sudah menyadari perbuatan aneh mereka. Sepertinya Ino sedang marah terhadap Gaara. Dan pemikiran ini membuatnya tersenyum simpul terhadap Gaara. Kesempatan baik untuk Sasuke.

Tugas, mereka selesaikan. Masih satu dialog kecil yang terjadi antara Gaara dan Ino. Dan kali ini Ino banyak melempar senyum kepada Sasuke, walaupun tetap tidak banyak bicara.

Perjalanan pulang lagi-lagi terjadi dalam kesunyian. Sasuke harus mengantar Ino maupun Gaara pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing kalau tidak ingin mereka menginap di rumahnya.

Jarak rumah Gaara lebih jauh dari rumah Ino, sehingga Sasuke harus mengantar Ino lebih dulu.

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Ino sampai di depan rumah keluarga Nara. Ia turun dari mobil milik Sasuke dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan terima kasih pada Sasuke.

Setelah mobil Sasuke pergi menjauh, Ino melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki gerbang rumah Nara. Namun, sebelum ia sampai depan gerbang, ia melihat mobil lain berhenti agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Seseorang dari kursi penumpang depan keluar. Dan orang itu…Shikamaru. 'Shikamaru dengan siapa?' pikir Ino.

Shikamaru berjalan memutari mobil itu untuk kemudian berhenti di samping kursi pengemudi dan kemudian berjalan lagi namun belum sampai menyadari keberadaan Ino. Dan kemudian, seorang perempuan berambut pirang, berkucir empat turun dari mobil, menarik lengan Shikamaru, membuat Shikamaru barbalik dan dengan sangat cepat dia mengecup bibir Shikamaru. Shikamaru terkejut. Begitupun Ino, matanya saat ini melebar dan mulai berkaca-kaca oleh air mata yang muncul tiba-tiba hanya karena melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Perempuan itu kemudian melepas Shikamaru. Dia kembali menaiki mobilnya dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Mobil itu kini telah pergi. Shikamaru mulai berbalik untuk mendapati Ino yang memandangnya dengan air mata yang tengah mengalir di kedua pipinya. Hatinya tersakiti. Untuk kedua kalinya ia merasa dihianati, di bohongi. Dan kali ini…oleh pacarnya sendiri, Shikamaru.

Ino berlari menuju rumah Nara, tak mempedulikan Shikamaru yang meneriakinya untuk berhenti. Ibu Shikamaru yang menanayainya tidak dipedulikannya. Saat ini ia hanya ingin menangis, berteriak.

Ino membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan menutupnya kembali. Ia melempar tubuhnya ke ranjangnya dan mulai menangis…menyesal karena telah melihat adegan barusan…marah karena dihianati.

"Ino! Buka pintunya. Biar kujelaskan semuanya." Namun, Ino tidak peduli. Ia terus menangis, mendiami Shikamaru yang terus berteriak di depan pintu kamarnya.

Semakin lama, suara itu mulai melirih. Dan terdengar suara kaki Shikamaru pergi menjauh dari pintu kamar. Dan begitulah…Ino terus mengurung diri di kamarnya, berusaha untuk tidak bertemu denagn Shikamaru walaupun satu rumah dengannya.

~Esoknya~

Pagi hari Ino bangun. Ia memang tahu kebiasaan jam berapa Shikmaru bangun. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa Shikamaru mengetahuinya.

Dan encana Ino berhasil. Ia dapat keluar dari kamarnya tanpa membangunkan Shikamaru yang berada di kamar sampingnya. Kemudian, ia turun ke lantai bawah.

"Ino, pagi sekali.?" tanya Yoshino dari dapur yang menyadari keberadaan Ino.

"Iya Bi, aku harus pergi sekarang. Pergi dulu ya Bi." Akhirnya Ino keluar dari rumah Nara. Namun, keadaan masih terasa dingin saking paginya ia bangun. Ino memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah taman dulu sebelum kembali ke arah tujuannya, sekolah.

~Di Sekolah~

Rupanya Ino masih marah terhadap Gaara. Ia terus cuek saat akan berpapasan dengannya. Apalagi mengingat pemandangan yang dilihatnya kemarin. Semangatnya hilang sudah. Ia terus memilih tempat pojok di setiap kelasnya. Jarang ia memperhatikan sensei-nya.

Kadang-kadang, air mata turun dengan sendirinya dari kelopak mata Ino. Saat ini ia memang butuh seseorang untuk menghiburnya. Ayahnya? Ayahnya pergi membuat Ino makin sedih mengingatnya. Ia benar-benar sendiri. Ia ingin sekali bertemu ayahnya kembali. Menceritakan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Ia tidak ingin sendiri lagi. Di kedua orang tua sudah cukup mengiris hatinya, membuatnya kesepian. Apalagi sekarang, teman satu-satunya dan sahabatnya meninggalakannya. Menambah sakit hati yang merayapi lunglung hatinya. Menambah kesendiriannya.

**.. **~!#$%^&* **..**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Itachi pada seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar ruangan.

"Iya..bagaimana? Harusnya peluru itu dapat dikeluarkan bukan?" tanya seorang berambut merah bata di samping Itachi. Dia dikenal dengan nama Sasori.

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu. Apa pasien punya suatu penyakit?" tanya dokter itu.

"Mmm…kami tidak tahu." jawab anggota yang lain.

"Setelah kami periksa, pasien sebenarnya menderita sebuah penyakit. Dan peluru itu sebenarnya dapat dengan mudah dikeluarkan. Namun, peluru itu mengenai titik kritisnya yang berpengaruh besar terhadap penyakitnya. Virus-virus cepat menyebar. Dan dapat mempengaruhi jiwa pasien. Dan maaf…virus-virus itu terlanjur menyebar. Kami sudah berusaha. Dan pasien…tidak bisa diselamatkan."

Mereka terdiam. Tidak ada satupun yang angkat bicara. Mereka belum percaya ketua mereka telah…telah meninggal, nyawanya tidak terselamatkan.

Itachi angkat bicara.

"Buat laporan. Kita akan bawa Tuan Inoichi pulang untuk dimakamkan sesuai persetujuan keluarganya. Dan…beritahu Deidara secepatnya."

**I know this is shorter than the previous chapter. I'll make the next chapter more longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't have any to say. I just sorry for not update this fic in a very long time. I apologize.**

**Declaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Pairing : Many. Find it out**

**Chapter 7 : Reality**

Who is My True Love?

Sasuke pulang ke rumah seperti biasa. Mengendarai mobil seperti biasa, melalui jalanan seperti biasa. Benar-benar hari-harinya terkesan biasa sejak Ino menjadi patah semangat yang entah apa ia tak tahu alasannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di rumah dengan mengendarai mobil. Hanya dalam sepuluh menit dari sekolah, ia sudah berada tepat di depan pelayannya untuk memberikan kunci mobilnya. Membiarkan si pelayan memarkirkan mobilnya ke garasi.

Namun, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Ia bertanya pada pelayan tersebut sebelum si pelayan masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke untuk mengambil alih mobil itu.

"Apa dua mobil itu, mobil mereka? Mereka sudah pulang?"

Pelayan itu mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Kemudian menjawab,

"Benar Tuan, mereka sudah kembali, baru saja."

Setelah itu, Sasuke membiarkan pelayan itu atas mobilnya. Ia berjalan menuju mansionnya, membuka pintu besar mansionnya dan memasukinya. Dilihatnya pemandangan dalam rumah yang seperti biasa. Ia merasa aneh, biasanya akan ada perayaan atau keramaian setelah kepulangan 'mereka' yang ia maksud. Tapi, suasananya justru begitu sepi.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lantai dua. Sebuah pintu paling pojok yang sedikit terbuka menarik perhatiannya. Dengan langkah yang lebih cepat ia menuju pintu itu dan membukanya lebih lebar.

Dan segera saja, semua mata tertuju kepadanya.

"Kenapa kalian sudah pulang?"

**~!#$%^&*~**

Ino masih bergeming di bangku pojoknya walau bel sekolah telah berbunyi. Ia tak menyibukkan diri berkemas-kemas seperti murid yang lainnya. Ia hanya diam memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan sendu.

Tanpa disadarinya, setetes air mata mengalir melalui pipinya. Hatinya sakit mengingat apa yang selama ini menimpanya. Kehilangan teman, dikhianati pacar, ditinggal satu-satunya orang tuanya pergi. Rasanya begitu kesepian. Ia membutuhkan penghibur, penghibur yang dapat mengembalikan sifat aslinya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menegurnya,

"Hei…kau tidak pulang? Apa kau ada kegiatan klub?"

Segera saja Ino menoleh dan mendapati seorang satpam sekolah berada di ambang pintu siap untuk mengunci pintu.

"Aaa…maaf. Saya segera berkemas." Inopun berkemas sesuai apa yang dikatakannya.

Setelah keluar dari ruang kelas dan mengucapkan salam pada satpam tersebut, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Disadarinya semua murid telah pulang, membuatnya bertambah sendu. Sepi, sama seperti apa yang dirasakannya.

Tak mau terlarut terlalu lama, Ino berjalan lebih cepat. Menelusuri jalan-jalan, berbagai belokan yang mengarah pada rumah Nara, tempat ia tinggal selama ayahnya pergi.

Tak sampai setengah jam, gadis berambut pirang itu telah sampai di depan pintu rumah keluarga Nara. Langsung saja ia membuka pintu itu, tak peduli apakah Shikamaru ada di dalam atau tidak.

"Tadaima…" ucap Ino. Namun, sebelum ia melangkah lebih dalam bagian rumah itu, Bibi Yoshino, ibu Shikamaru, menyambutnya dengan apa yang dilihat Ino sebuah tangisan. Kemudian Yoshino mendekati dan memeluknya lembut.

Bibi Yoshino berbisik pelan dalam pelukannya, menjaga agar Ino tak terlalu _shock_ mendengar ucapannya.

"I-Ino sayang, mungkin ini terlalu berat untukmu. Ta-Tapi, Bibi baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa…bahwa ayahmu gugur dalam tugasnya." Isakan tangis menyertai kata-kata Yoshino.

Bagai tertimpa beban berat, Ino kaku di tempatnya. Seakan serangan es yang sangat dingin telah membekukannya seketika.

"I-ini semua…ini semua bohong kan?" tanya Ino seraya melepas pelukan Bibi Yoshino terhadapnya. Ia menatap dalam mata Yoshino, berusaha mencari kepastian yang ada dalam kedua mata itu.

"Katakan! Ini semua bohong kan?" Ino mulai menaikkan nada suaranya. Saking _shock_nya, air mata kembali membasahi matanya, siap untuk mengalir, keluar dari matanya.

Kali ini, Shikaku selaku ayah Shikamaru angkat bicara,

"Yang dikatakan bibimu benar. Sekarang ayahmu ada di rumah keluaraga Uchiha-," ucapannya terpotong karena Ino langsung berlari keluar rumah itu dan pergi ke tempat ayahnya berada yang tak lain adalah rumah keluarga Uchiha yang baru didengarnya.

Ia tak percaya, benar-benar tak percaya. Ayah yang dinantikannya selama berbulan-bulan ini tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja. Ayah yang dirindukannya, ayah yang ditunggu-tunggu kabarnya sejak terakhir kali mereka berkomunikasi, kini datang dengan kabar menyakitkan seperti itu.

Ino terus menyangkal, ia masih belum percaya. Bukan, bukan belum percaya, tapi tidak percaya. Ayahnya tak mungkin meninggalakannya begitu saja, tanpa sepatah katapun? Tidak ayahnya belum meninggal, ia masih hidup, sangkalanya.

Ia terus berlari. Tak dipedulikannya umpatan-umpatan orang-orang yang ditabraknya selama berlari, pikirannya kini tengah kacau. Bagai mencari ujung benang merah di gulungan benang merah yang tak rapi. Pikirannya terus menyangkal fakta yang akan diterimanya.

'Ayah, ini semua bohong kan?'

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu yang Ino habiskan dengan berlari dan naik taksi, bahkan taksi yang ditumpanginya tak sempat ia bayar –hingga pelayan keluarga Uchiha yang membayarnya karena sopir taksi itu yang terus memaksa-, akhirnya Ino sampai di depan pintu kediaman Uchiha.

Ia berlari memasuki mansion besar milik Uchiha tersebut. Tak dipedulikannya panggilan-panggilan para pelayan yang ada di rumah itu setelah melihat sosok Ino yang tak sopannya masuk ke dalam rumah orang lain. Pikirannya sedang sangat kacau saat ini. Dan pandangannya mulai memburam karena air mata yang sedari tadi keluar. Dadanya terasa sesak.

Inopun menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua setelah menemukan berkas cahaya yang keluar dari pintu yang terbuka di lantai dua. Dengan kecepatan penuh, ia berlari ke pintu itu. Tak dipedulikannya rasa sakit di kakinya karena berlari sepanjang jalanan tadi. Dadanya terasa semakin menyempit kala mendekati pintu itu. Nafasnya benar-benar tak beraturan saat ini. Ditambah, seperti sebuah lubang hitam menguasai hatinya. Ia takut, takut bila berita itu benar. Ia takut, ia takut melihat sosok ayahnya yang terbujur kaku tak bernyawa lagi. Ia takut kehilangan ayahnya.

Ia takut, hingga sampailah dia di ambang pintu itu. Suara nafasnya yang terdengar keras menarik perhatian penghuni ruang tersebut. Satu persatu, mereka bergerak, memberikan jalan bagi putri keluarga Yamanaka itu.

"Ayah? Ayah?" ia terus bergumam seraya terus melangkah menuju peti yang terlihat jelas beberapa meter di depan matanya.

Beberapa penghuni lain, termasuk Sasuke yang melihat temannya rapuh tersebut, dengan air mata yang mengalir di matanya, tak tahan untuk terus diam di tempat. Ada yang menagis, menghadap ke arah lain. Ada pula yang menundukkan kepalanya, atau menutupi matanya dengan lengan bawahnya.

Dengan mata yang membulat, air mata yang terus mengalir, dada yang sesak, dan tangan yang bergetar, Ino membuka perlahan peti itu. Entah siap atau tidak, Ino terus membuka peti itu, hingga sesosok tubuh manusia dengan jelas dilihatnya.

Ino tercekat. Tubuhnya menegang, air matanya mengalir bertambah keras ketika dilihatnya siapa sosok dalam peti itu. Yang tak lain tak bukan adalah ayahnya, yang terus ia sangkal. Refleks, tangannya menutupi mulutnya. Ia semakin terisak, matanya melebar sempurna.

"Tidak…tidak, dia bukan ayahku, dia bukan ayahku." Ino menjauh dari peti itu, tangan kirinya tetap menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka, hingga kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Dan akhirnya, ia tak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Namun, sebelum tubuh mungil itu jatuh mengenai lantai, Sasuke dengan sigap menangkapnya. Mendekapnya dalam pelukannya dan membawanya pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Kubawa dia ke kamarku, kalau ada yang mencari," kata Sasuke dengan Ino di dekapannya.

**~!#$%^&*~**

Shikamaru pulang lebih akhir dari Ino. Rupanya ia tertidur di kelas sains yang waktu itu tidak sekelas dengan Temari, hingga Temari pulang sendirian, mengira Shikamaru sudah pulang lebih dulu. Setelah mengucapkan salam dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Shikamaru disuguhi pemandangan dimana kedua orang tuanya duduk dengan mimik sedih menghiasi wajah mereka. Terutama di wajah sang ibu, terlihat jelas oleh Shikamaru tangisan ibunya yang belum juga mereda.

Karena penasaran, Shikamaru bertanya,

"Ayah, Ibu, apa yang terjadi?"

Dan jawaban kedua orang tua Shikamaru tak heran lebih membelalakkan matanya.

**~!#$%^&*~**

TOK! TOK!

Sebuah ketukan pintu membuyarkan keheningan yang tercipta di ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang dipilih Sasuke untuk menenangkan Ino yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kamarnya sendiri.

Sasuke mulai beranjak dari pinggiran kasur seraya berkata,

"Akan kubukakan pintunya." Yang diajak bicara hanya bergeming. Rupanya Ino sudah sadar sedari tadi, dan berusaha mengintrol emosinya serta menjernihkan pikirannya yang kalut.

Dibukanya pintu kamar oleh Sasuke. Di depannya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang hampir menyerupai Ino tengah berdiri tegap sambil membawa sebuah amplop besar di tangannya.

"Aku ingin bicara dengannya," kata pemuda itu yang kerap dipanggil Deidara.

"Apa aku harus menunggalkan kalian berdua?" tanya Sasuke. Dari nada dan gaya bicaranya, Sasuke seakan belum bisa mempercayai Ino yang tengah kusut itu se-ruangan dengan pemuda lain, terutama teman-teman kakaknya.

"Itu tidak harus."

Dan dengan ungkapan terakhir itu, Deidara memasuki ruangan, diikuti oleh Sasuke di belakangnya.

Ino mendongak, mendapati seseorang yang menurut kesannya adalah pantulan dirinya sendiri. 'Siapa dia?' pikirnya.

Setelah Deidara berdiri tegap di hadapannya, ia mengulurkan amplop besar kecoklatan tersebut pada Ino seraya berkata,

"Ayahmu menitipkan surat ini padaku, beliau ingin kau membacanya dan…menyetujui keputusannya."

"Menyetujui keputusan?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu isinya dan aku hanya diminta beliau menyampaikannya. Itu saja," jawab Deidara yang sedikit gugup. Wajar saja, ia baru saja bertemu dengan calon adiknya setelah ini. Jujur saja, Ino merasa sedikit geli melihat sedikit kegugupan Deidara. 'Kurasa orang ini baik,' pikir Ino.

Dengan perlahan, Ino membuka bungkusan amplop itu. Diperhatikannya setiap kata yang ada di dalamnya dengan teliti. Bagaimanapun juga, itu adalah surat dari ayahnya yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggunya.

Tak berapa lama, mata Ino terbelalak sempurna seraya bergumam, gumaman yang masih dapat didengar semua penghuni ruangan tersebut.

"Kau? K-Kau adalah kakakku?"

**~!#$%^&*~**

**To be continued**

**Waah…maaf, saya tahu chapter kali ini begitu pendek dan sama sekali tak berkesan. Tapi, krena keadaan saya hanya bisa menulis sedikit ini.**

**Sekali lagi maaf *bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Anyway, mind to review?**


	8. At Manshion Uchiha

**Hello Guy…inilah chap.8 yg ditunggu-tunggu*saskay: gk ada yg nunggu thor.***

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Who is My True Love**

**Enjoy please**

**Chapter 8 : At Manshion Uchiha.**

"Kau.. kakakku?"

"Er..mm..itukah yg tertulis?" kini kecanggungan Deidara justru bertambah. Sebenarnya Deidara sudah menduganya, hanya saja ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Emm..bagaimana?" tanya Deidara.

"Kalau aku sih, selama ayahku yg memutuskan.. aku tak masalah." jawab Ino sambil meletakkan surat-surat ayahnya di meja terdekat.

"Er..baiklah Ino- maksudku imoutochan salam kenal." ujar Deidara sambil mengangkat tangannya, berharap Ino mau membalasnya.

Namun, bukan uluran tangan yg ia dapatkan, justru tawa renyah dari Ino yg terdengar.

"Hahahaha..kau lucu sekali. Tak salah kau jadi kakakku." Ternyata calon kakaknya ini sangat polos. Setelah berkata demikian, Ino bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Deidara. Yg dipeluk tentu saja kaget, tapi tetap saja ia balas.

"Salam kenal, Aniki." Dan Ino memberikan pelajaran khusus perkenalan ala saudara.

#...#

"Paman? Bibi? Paman Chou?" panggil Ino mengalihkan mereka dari peti Inoichi. Ternyata sedari tadi ada tamu lain yg menjenguk Inoichi.

"Kemarilah, Ino!" perintah Shikaku. Ino hanya menurut. Walaupun Ino masih takut melihat  
keadaan ayahnya, tapi bagaimana lagi, kenyataan adalah kenyataan. Semakin ia mengingkarinya, semakin ia terpuruk dalam ketakutan.

Ino mulai melangkah, meninggalkan kedua bodyguard*digamprat Saskay+bom atom(?) Deidara*-nya dan menempatkan dirinya tepat di samping Shikaku.

"Kau tau? Ayahmu sangatlah hebat. Terkadang aku iri dengannya."

"Aku juga." sambung Akimichi Chouza. Dari sini Ino mendongak. Berharap kedua sahabat baik ayahnya ini mau bercerita lebih banyak.

"Dulu kami pernah berjanji, bila kami bertiga mendapatkan anak laki-laki, kami akan menempatkan mereka dalam satu atap, agar kontak di antara kami tetap terjalin." Shikaku memulai.

"Namun takdir berkata lain dan rencana itu tak dapat terlaksana. Tapi ia tak menyesal memilikimu sebagai anak perempuannya. Ia justru bersyukur karena keberadaanmu dapat menggantikan ibumu yg meninggalkannya tak lama setelah kau lahir."

Ino kembali menatap ayahnya. Ayah yg sangat menyayanginya dan disayanginya.

"Ia sangat menyayangimu. Dibalik tugasnya yg berat, ia tak ingin menyerahkanmu di tangan yg salah, oleh karenanya, ayahmu tak menikah lagi." sambung Chouza. Ino tersenyum kali ini.

"Jadi ayahku menitipkanku pada keluarga Nara?" tanya Ino.

"Sebenarnya tidak harus keluarga Nara. Dulu kau juga sering dititipkan pada keluarga kami. Ia tak ingin ada kesalahpahaman di antara keluarga Akimichi maupun Nara." kata Chouza dengan senyuman bangga.

Kini Shikaku yg melanjutkan, "Ia juga sering membantu perekonomian keluarga kami. Terlebih lagi ada satu hal yg membuat kami kagum padanya.. Inoichi rela menahan rindunya pada kita semua karena memikirkan keselamatan kami."

Ino tersentak, "Apa maksudnya?" Ino mulai penasaran dengan pekerjaan sang ayah yg sesungguhnya.

"Suatu hari kau akan mengerti tapi jangan gegabah. Ok?" Shikaku tersenyum, seraya memberi pengertian pada Ino. Tak ayal, tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Ino.

"Ino, setelah ini kita pulang ya!? Sudah mulai sore." ajak Yoshino. Ia khawatir pada kondisi Ino. Baginya Ino sudah seperti anak sendiri.

"Tidak Bi, aku akan tinggal di sini hingga pemakaman esok. Setelah itu, akan kuputuskan masa depanku." sangkal Ino. Ia berusaha tersenyum agar Bibinya mengerti.

"Ino, apa maksudmu?" tanya Yoshino dengan nada yg meninggi, seakan menuntut Ino untuk memberi penjelasan lebih.

"Tak selamanya aku akan bergantung pada keluarga Nara maupun Akimichi-"

"Ino, tapi Bibi khawatir. Ino, Bibi mohon tinggallah bersama kami!" Yoshino berusaha membujuk. Ia tak ingin terjadi hal hal yg tak diinginkan pada Ino. Apalagi Ino masih remaja sekolah.

"Sudahlah Bi, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Masih ada waktu satu hari, mungkin saja aku akan berubah pikiran." jawab Ino tersenyum.

"Apa kau ingin merubah pikiranmu?" tanya Shikaku. Walaupun begitu, ia juga tetap khawatir, apalagi Ino adalah titipan terakhir Inoichi. Ia harus menjaganya.

"Entahlah Paman, aku tidak tau." jawab Ino dengan menunduk.

"Oiya..kenapa kalian tidak duduk dulu. Akan kubuatkan minum." bujuk  
Ino.*sepertinya pemain utama kita menjadi kepala keluarga di manshion  
Uchiha, saudara saudara *dibantai bodyguard(?)nya*

"Tidak usah. Kami akan pulang saja. Shikamaru pasti menunggu." Jawab Yoshino. Mendengar nama Shikamaru disebut, Ino hanya menunduk. Ia berusaha tak memikirkannya lebih untuk saat ini. Apalagi saat dilanda duka kepergian ayahnya, Ino hanya tak ingin menekan dirinya.

#skip time#

"Kau boleh tidur di kamarku. Aku akan tidur di kamar sebelah." kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke..kau yakin?" tanya Ino. Ia tak yakin dengan rencana yg beberapa saat lalu ia terima dari Sasuke maupun Deidara. Mereka meminta Ino tetap tinggal selama satu malam di rumah Sasuke.

"Bagiku tak masalah selama mendapat izin dari Paman dan Bibi. Tapi, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Ino balik bertanya sambil mendudukkan diri di kasur Sasuke. Sementara si empunya membukakan pintu kamar yg mengarah ke balkon kamarnya. Sepertinya udara sore menenangkan untuk saat ini.

"Kalau kau tak di sini, apa kau akan pulang dan bertemu Shikamaru? Atau pulang ke rumahmu sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tak akan pulang ke keluarga Nara. Tapi, aku bisa saja pulang ke rumahku sendiri dengan Dei-nii." balas Ino. Sebenarnya ia penasaran bagaimana Sasuke tau ia ingin menghindari Shikamaru, tapi niat itu ia urungkan, ia tak ingin mendengar nama itu untuk saat ini.

"Justru itulah..kau pasti akan membawa Deidara kalau kau pulang ke rumahmu. Aku belum bisa mempercayakanmu padanya." mungkin Sasuke terdengar bercanda, namun bila dilihat dari raut wajahnya, ia benar-benar serius.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah..segera bersiaplah! Jam 7 kita makan malam. Kuperkenalkan kau pada mereka." kata Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ino yg dibuatnya penasaran.

"Dimana Ino?" tanya Shikamaru begitu orang tuanya tiba di rumah.

"Shikamaru, apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dengan Ino? Ino memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal bersama kita lagi, apa kau bisa membujuknya? Ibu khawatir." cerca Yoshino dengan nada memohon.

"Sudahlah bu, Ino bilang ia bisa merubah pikirannya. Kita berharap saja agar ia merubah keputusannya." kata Shikaku yg kemudian berlalu meninggalkan sang istri dan anak.

"Shikamaru? Mau ya?" tanya Yoshino. Shikamaru terlihat ragu, mengingat masalahnya dengan Ino belum menemukan titik terang, sekarang ibunya justru memintanya membujuk Ino, pastinya kemungkinan besar Ino akan menolaknya. Mungkin juga keputusan Ino saat ini juga karena hubungan mereka yg retak. Berbagai dugaan muncul dalam benak Shikamaru, ia tak  
tahu harus bagaimana. Apalagi orang tua Shikamaru sudah tahu Shikamaru dan Ino menjalin hubungan, wajar mereka meminta Shikamaru bertindak.

Tapi, Shikamaru juga tak mungkin menceritakan akhir hubungannya.

"Shikamaru! Apa kau mendengarkan ibu bicara?" bentak Yoshino.

"Iya bu, akan kucoba ajak Ino bicara."

#...#

Tok..tok..tok. suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

"Masuk saja!" perintah Ino.

Cklek

'Dei-nii?'

"Ayo kita makan malam." ajak Deidara.

"Baiklah."

Deidara dan Ino berjalan beriringan menuju lantai bawah. Sepanjang jalan mereka dipenuhi percakapan yg sebagian besar dari sang kakak. Menambah keakraban hubungan mereka.

"Ino?!" panggil Sasuke dari belakang mereka.

"Ya?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada mere-"

"Untuk saat ini biar aku saja, Sasuke." potong Deidara.

"Ayo!"

**TBC**

**R n R please?**

**Ada yang berniat ngasih saran atau tambahan buat chapter berikutnya?**


	9. Really

**Konbawa Minna~**

**Ann bawa satu lagi nih..lanjutan dari yang sebelumnya.**

**Happy read**

**Declaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Who is My True Love**

**Chapter 8 : Really?**

**#...#**

Mereka bertiga sampai di ruang makan. Kedatangan trio tersebut menarik perhatian hampir seluruh penghuni ruangan itu. Deidara hendak mengambil tindakan dari rencana awalnya, yaitu memperkenalkan Ino, namun diiterupsi oleh suara gebrakan meja oleh sesorang.

BRAK

Semua atensi kini berpindah pada seorang berambut pirang atau mungkin perak yang tengah menunjuk Ino dengan tatapan horor. Ino mau tak mau merasa was was, takut takut kalau ada yang salah dengan penampilan atau tindakannya yang membuatnya mendapatkan kesan pertama seperti itu.

"CANTIIIIIK SEKALI NAAAA.."

Oh ya? Sweatdrop sebesar biji sawi(?) mendarat dari pelipis para penghuni ruangan itu secara berjamaah –termasuk Ino-. Tapi, Ino menghela nafas lega. Ia sempat berpikir macam-macam tadi.

Entah sejak kapan, pemuda berambut perak tersebut berada tepat di depannya. Tangannya meraih tangan kanan Ino. Kali ini shock mulai melanda Ino. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

Bah seorang pangeran yang menemukan cinderela, pemuda tersebut lantas mencium punggung telapak tangan Ino. Ino hanya mematung demi mendengarkan penuturan pemuda itu selanjutnya,

"Izinkan aku memperkenalkanmu pada Jashin. Aku yakin, ia akan senang dan merestui hubungan kita-,"

BLETAK

Sebuah pukulan empuk mendarat tepat di kepala pemuda itu. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Deidara.

"Jangan main-main dengan adikku, Hidan," gertak Deidara dengan nada kesalnya.

Ino menghela nafas lega.

Belum sempat Deidara melanjutkan ceramahnya, seseorang berambut coklat mengeser pososi Hidan tepat di depan Ino. Kelakuan tangannya tak jauh beda dengan apa yang dilakukan Hidan sebelumnya.

"INO-CHAAAN.. akhirnya Tobi punya teman main lagi. Ikutlah bersamaku, akan kuajak kau keliling Jepang-,"

BLETAK

Pukulan yang sama dari Deidara kini mendarat ke kepala yang berbeda.

"Jangan main-main, Tobi. Terakhir kami bermain denganmu, kami hampir masuk penjara,"

Untuk ketiga kalinya Ino menghela nafas lega.

Sepertinya, Ino harus membuat catatan terimakasih untuk kakak barunya ini. Tobi sedikit menggeser posisinya, matanya tetap menatap kesal pada Deidara. Naasnya, hal itu tak digubris oleh Deidara sama sekali.

"Akhirnya ada yang mengungguli kecantikanmu di sini, Deidara," pujian lain muncul dari seorang pria berambut merah bata yang dengan gaya ke-laki-lakiannya duduk tenang di kursi makannya. Namun, jangan lupakan senyuman mengejek di bibirnya yang pasti ditujukan untuk pria pirang di samping Ino ini, Deidara.

"Diam kau, Sasori!" Deidara mulai geram, apalagi ketika ia mendapat gelak tawa dari sebagian besar penghuni ruang makan ini -termasuk Ino, walau hanya sekedar tersenyum-, terlihat jelas dari kepalan tangannya yang begitu bertenaga(?)nya.

Entah perasaan Ino saja atau memang kenyataannya bahwa semua teman kakaknya ini termasuk aneh. Seakan mengerti raut wajah Ino, seseorang menimpali,

"Tenanglah, Ino. Mereka memang aneh seperti itu," kata seorang lagi yang terlihat paling tua diantara mereka. Untuk ketiga kalinya, Ino menghela nafas. 'Setidaknya masih ada yang normal,' pikirnya.

"Tapi, kalau kau berniat tinggal di sini, kau dapat berkonsultasi denganku mengenai biaya sewamu,"

SIIING

Sepertinya ia harus menarik kata kata innernya tadi, ralat, semuanya aneh.

Tapi, tak apa. Paling tidak, keanehan teman teman kakaknya mampu melupakannya dari duka atas kepergian ayahnya.

"Haha.. Terima kasih, semuanya,"

**#...#**

Hari hari Ino bagai ramalan cuaca. Sehari cerah, sehari lagi badai. Ino mulai jengah. Ini hidupnya, bukan ramalan cuaca.

Dan untuk hari ini, cuaca harinya sedang memburuk, sangat sangat buruk. Ia harus melihat nisan orang tersayangnya di depannya sendiri. Tidak hanya itu, ia bahkan dengan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menjerit ketika sosok yang disayanginya harus ditutupi dengan tanah. Kalau tak ada kakaknya di sampingnya, mungkin ia tak sadarkan diri saat ini. Ia telah kehilangan ayahnya, untuk waktu yang tidak sedikit, bahkan seumur hidupnya dan selama lamanya.

Beberapa rekan serta sahabat Inoichi perlahan menghilang ke kehidupan mereka masing masing. Tak lupa, bagi rekan kerjanya untuk memberi salam penghormatan mantan pada paruh baya yang pernah menjabat sebagai kepala intelegensi kepolisian, yang gugur di tengah medan perjuangannya, meninggalkan harapan tak sampai bagi Ino.

Dielusnya batu nisan bertuliskan 'Yamanaka Inoichi' itu dengan lembut, mencoba merasakan sisa sisa keberadaan ayahnya yang mungkin masih ada. Di depannya, kakaknya tengah menabur bunga bunga basah di atas gundukan tanah tersebut. Matanya sama sendunya dengan milik Ino.

Mereka tak kunjung pulang. Dua sosok manusia itu masih betah menemani ayah mereka. Sementara dua sosok lain hanya memandang sendu dua sosok itu.  
Sasuke, tanpa berat hati, ia menunggu Ino maupun Deidara. Sementara satu sosok lainnya, menyimpan satu hajat untuk berbicara empat mata dengan si gadis, ia adalah Shikamaru.

Ketika Shikamaru hendak menyentuh bahu Ino, tangan Sasuke lebih dulu menghentikannya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Seakan memberi peringatan, Sasuke memintanya untuk mengikutinya.

Kini, dua pemuda itu sudah nampak jauh dari tempat awal mereka. Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya, diambilnya suatu amplop besar dan diberikannya pada Shikamaru yang menatapnya bingung.

"Pria yang di sana itu adalah kakak Ino. Bukan hanya kakak adopsi, mereka adalah saudara kandung," kata Sasuke menjawab raut muka bingung Shikamaru. Ia bersandar pada mobilnya seraya menunggu jawaban atau pertanyaan yang mungkin keluar dari mulut Shikamaru.

"Ini datanya? Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" akhirnya ia bertutur kata.

"Siapa yang memberikannya padamu? Aku hanya meminjamkannya padamu. Pastikan kedua orang tuamu tahu kebenarannya. Setelah itu, kembalikan benda itu secepatnya, karena Ino belum tau perihal ini," Sasuke pun beranjak meninggalkan Shikamaru, menuju duo pirang yang tengah dalam duka terdalam mereka. Tapi sebelumnya, ia sempat berbalik untuk menyampaikan sesuatu sebelum pria nanas itu pergi.

"Dan gadis itu tidak akan mengganggu keluargamu lagi, jadi jangan coba coba kau mengganggu hatinya!"

**#...#**

"Dei-nii..kapan kita akan pulang ke rumah? Aku tak mau rumah kita jadi angker saking lamanya kutinggal," rengek Ino. Mereka tengah menikmati makan siang yang jelas jelas juga masih di manshion Uchiha. Duka hatinya sedikit terobati dengan berbagai gurauan dan candaan yang dikeluarkan teman teman kakaknya sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi.  
Namun, belum sempat yang ditanya menjawab, suara lain menginterupsi,

"Deidara, sebelum kau pergi, kuingatkan kau tentang hutangmu yang belum kau lunasi," kata Kakuzu. Kalau bicara soal uang, ialah yang paling bersemangat(?) dan serius.

"Kau ini ya..uang, uang, dan uang saja. Hutangku sudah lunas, kau saja yang memberi bunga diambang batas wajar. Kuanggap itu bukan hutang,"  
Kakuzu yang mulai angkat bicara karena mendapat perlawanan dari nasabahnya itu terpotong oleh Ino.

"Dei-nii, aku serius," rengek Ino. Melihat ekspresi manis dan menuntut Ino, membuatnya mau tak mau untuk segera ambil keputusan. 

Secepatnya, Ino. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kubereskan. Nikmati dirimu di sini dulu, okey?" bujuk Deidara. Bagai seorang adik yang baik, Ino diam dan melanjutkan makannya.  
Rasanya juga aneh bila ia meninggalkan manshion Uchiha tanpa memberi kesan baik pada pemiliknya.

"Tenang saja, Ino-chan. Bersama Tobi, Ino-chan akan tahu dunia luar," hibur Tobi.

"Tidak. Ino akan kuperkenalkan dengan Jashin," Hidan menimpali.

"Ino akan kuajak mencari uang demi membayar hutang kakaknya," oh, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakuzu yang bicara. Mendengarnya, membuat Ino terkikik geli.

"Kalian bicara apa.. Ino akan kulatih menjadi model untuk mempromosikan bonekaku,"

Yah, begitulah makan siang Ino, yang tak akan lepas dari canda tawa selama teman teman aneh kakaknya masih menemani.

**#...#**

TOK TOK TOK

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan luar balkon kamar Sasuke, ke arah pintu yang baru saja diketuk.

"Masuklah," perintahnya.

CKLEK

"Sasuke? Apa yang membuatmu kemari?" tanya Ino begitu sosok Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu.

Dengan santainya, Sasuke berjalan menuju almari yang terdapat di kamar itu.

"Haruskah kujelaskan alasanku memasuki kamarku sendiri?" tanyanya seraya membuka pintu almari yang menampilkan berbagai jenis model baju pria, tapi kebanyakan dari semua itu adalah jas.

Ino terlihat salah tingkah begitu mendapat jawaban Sasuke. Yang benar saja, bagaimana ia bisa lupa posisinya sekarang yang hanya menumpang tidur di manshion serta kamar milik Sasuke. *Tapi ralat, manshionnya bukan milik Sasuke, hanya milik Uchiha.**bedanya?*

"Bersiap siaplah! Kita akan keluar setelah ini," teguran Sasuke menyadarkannya. Merasa penasaran, didongakkannya kepalanya demi mendapati Sasuke yang beranjak menuju pintu dengan setelan baju di lengan kanannya. 

"Ke-kemana?" tanya Ino.  
Sasuke menoleh dengan tatapan yang sulit mengerti.

"Hn,"

Ia pun kembali ke aktivitas sebelumnya yang sempat tertunda dengan meninggalkan tanya di benak Ino.

**#...#**

"Mereka mau kemana?" bisik seorang pria pada teman perak di sampingnya.

"Kita buntuti mereka. Aku takkan membiarkan bungsu itu membawa gadisku," jawabnya tak kalah berbisik. 

"Hidan-senpai, aku yang tau mereka lebih dulu, jadi aku yang berhak memutuskan dengan siapa Ino-chan pergi,"

Dan jawabannya ini, membuatnya menerima delikan penuh tanya dari pria di sampingnya.  
"Sebenarnya kau paham tidak sih dengan kata katamu sendir-,"

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI?"  
bah bermain drama, kedua pria yang tengah berbisik tadi, menoleh dalam motion yang begitu pelan tepat setelah teguran seseorang di belakang mereka, diluncurkan. Oh jangan lupakan ekspresi terkejut nan takut yang menyertai mereka.

"Sasori? Kami hanya sedang main petak umpet, yah, petak umpet," pria berambut perak itu berusaha mengelak.  
Ia tak ingin muncul orang ketiga yang akan mengganggu rencana penculikan permaisurinya. Bahkan keberadaan Tobi di sampingnya pun sudah dianggap pengganggu.

Belum sempat Sasori menimpali, suara Tobi yang riang nan cempreng, mengalihkan perhatian kedua pemilik wajah di sampingnya,

"LIHAT! Mereka sudah mulai pergi. Ayo kejar mereka," dan ketiga pria itupun keluar dari persembunyian mereka mengikuti objek yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat mencuri perhatian mereka.

**#...#**

"Sasuke, untuk apa kau mengajakku ke tempat ini? Aku belum terbiasa berada di keramaian," ujar Ino pada Sasuke.

Beberapa waktu lalu, Sasuke mengajak Ino untuk ikut dengannya, yang ternyata pergi ke sebuah konser musik salah satu band terkenal di negara mereka.  
Tak hanya itu, konser umum yang mereka hadiri terletak di pasar malam, sehingga tak perlu tiket khusus untuk menyaksikannya.

Konser yang sengaja dibuat tak terlalu besar itu juga menyediakan pelayanan bagi siapa saja yang ingin unjuk diri di atas panggung.

"Lalu, kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Entahlah, kemanapun yang menarik. Toh konsernya belum dimulai kan?"  
Merekapun meninggalkan tempat awal mereka, dan berjalan entah kemana kaki mereka melangkah. Sambil berjalan, mereka juga mengamati setiap permainan yang mungkin menarik. Tapi, sayangnya, nafsu bermain mereka belum juga keluar, atau lebih tepatnya nafsu bermain si gadis.

"Hei, kalian!" merasa dipanggil, Sasuke dan Ino menoleh. Tepat di belakang mereka, seorang nenek tua berambut putih, berjubah hitam menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

Tiba tiba perasaan was was menyelimuti Ino, terlihat jelas raut mukanya yang bingung serta sedikit takut. Ya, ia takut dengan peramal, mereka seakan hanya memperingatkan hal hal buruk saja, hal buruk yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa. Dan sosok di depannya ini benar benar mirip peramal, walau tak ada aura keluar yang menguatkan hati Ino bahwa ia adalah peramal.

Tapi, ketakutannya lebih dulu menguasainya, membuatnya lebih dulu berpikiran macam macam.

"Ya, kalian!"

Wanita itu mendekati Ino.

"Kau terlalu cantik untuk bergandengan tangan dengan pemuda di sampingmu ini, Nak," kata wanita tua itu. Ino berusaha mengelak,

"Kami tidak bergandengan tangan kok. Anda pasti salah lihat," katanya dengan hati hati.

Tangan kanannya sudah hendak menarik lengan Sasuke -untuk kabur pastinya-, kalau wanita tua itu tak melanjutkan.

"Ingat, Nak..hubungan kalian akan mendapat banyak hal tak terduga. Kalian akan berpisah dalam waktu yang dekat ini,"  
wanita tua itupun berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke dan Ino setelah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Jangan pedulikan dia..cepat putuskan kau ingin bermain apa?" pertanyaan Sasuke sedikit mengurangi rasa takut yang memenuhi hati Ino.

Ino menoleh, dilihatnya Sasuke yang telah mengambil langkah menjauh.  
Ino pun mensejajarkan diri dengan Sasuke. Setidaknya, ia tidak sendiri saat ini. Kalaupun terjadi apa apa, Sasuke dapat menolongnya.

"Kau tak ingin berburu hadiah?" tanya Sasuke.  
Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Sebuah permainan umum, dimana pemain akan tertantang untuk memanah tepat ke lingkaran merah yang berjalan. Hadiah dapat dipilih setelahnya.

"Aku tak tertarik," jawab Ino. 

"Benarkah? Bahkan dengan hadiah aksesoris serta pemetik musik klasik?"  
Mendengar kata aksesoris membuat Ino sedikit mendongak. Dan setelahnya Sasuke langsung menariknya tanpa menunggu jawaban pasti dari Ino.

**#...#**

"Hidan, kau keterlaluan. Apa kau tak lihat raut muka Ino-chan? Kau membuatnya ketakut-"

"Diam kau Tobi. Aku hanya ingin membebaskannya dari bungsu Uchiha itu," balas Hidan pada pemuda yang sempat menegurnya tadi.

Mereka sedang bersembunyi di salah satu gang kecil antara satu kios dengan kios lain di sebuah pasar malam. Yah, sudah dapat ditebak apa tujuan mereka kemari.

"Kelihatan sekali trikmu yang gagal, Hidan. Kau membuat mereka tambah akrab," komentar salah seorang lagi yang berambut merah bata.

"Kau tidak membantu, Sasori," gertak Hidan. Mereka kembali mengalihkan atensi mereka pada sepasang anak muda yang tengah tertawa bersama. Lebih tepatnya, si gadislah yang tertawa melihat pemuda di sampingnya yang gagal memanah di permainan tersebut. Mereka benar benar terlihat bahagia.

Ketiga pria itu saling menghela nafas, entah harus senang atau sedih melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Tapi, kalaupun sedih, motivnya apa? Mereka sama sama tak tau.  
Akhirnya Sasori menghangatkan suasana,

"Ramalanmu tadi benar benar bodoh, Hidan. Tapi, caramu menyamar, boleh juga. Mungkin kau akan kujadikan modelku kelak. Sungguh kesempatan emas yang berharga bila kau melewatkannya dengan sia sia,"  
Dua orang di samping Sasori seketika sweatdrop.

**#...#**

"Waaaw, gelang gelangnya bagus sekali. Tak sia sia perjuanganmu tadi, Sasuke," puji seorang Ino pada Sasuke. Ia atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan hadiah aksesoris untuk Ino dari permainannya tadi.

"Tapi, yang ini kenapa harus angsa?" tanya Ino dengan raut pemasarannya. Di telapak tangannya terdapat sebuah replika angsa yang ditunjukkannya pada Sasuke, sebagai isyarat pemuda itu untuk menjawabnya.

"Kalau tak suka, sini, berikan padaku!" jawab Sasuke sambil menyambar angsa kecil di telapak tangan Ino. Seringaian muncul di bibirnya.

"Eitch, jangan begitu dong. Aku kan tak bilang aku tak suka. Walau hanya angsa, tapi kalau terbuat dari kaca akan membuatnya semakin indah, Sasuke,"  
Ino pun berusaha merebut kembali replika angsa kecil dari tangan Sasuke.

Replika tersebut selain terbuat dari kaca, juga terdapat sebuah miniatur manusia kecil bersayap di dalamnya. Dan beberapa ukiran bunga yang berwarna warni karena terbias cahaya, menambah indah benda itu. Gadis mana yang tidak tertarik untuk memilikinya.  
Setelah melalui perjuangan, akhirnya Ino berhasil merebut angsa itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Wanita suka yang berkilauan Sasuke. Lihat, angsa ini berkilau bukan?" tanya Ino yang tak mendapat respon sama sekali dari pemuda di sampingnya. Tapi, baginya tak masalah.

Beberapa menit berjalan dalam kesunyian, akhirnya mereka sampai ke posisi awal mereka tadi, halaman konser.

"Konsernya sudah dimulai dari tadi yah.. Kita terlambat Sasuke, sayang sekali," gumam Ino dengan nada menyesal.

"Bukankah dari awal kau tak berniat menontonnya? Lalu apa maksud ekspresi wajahmu itu?" tanya Sasuke balik, ekspresi kesalnya masih tertutup topeng stoicnya, membuat Ino makin leluasa untuk mengelak.

"Itukan tadi, sekarang beda Sasuke,"  
Ck. Sasuke tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana. Logikanya memintanya untuk menunjukkan sikap kesalnya karena telah di-manjai oleh Ino. Tapi, hatinya berkata lain, ia sedikit merasa senang, tidak, tidak sedikit, tapi ia benar benar merasa senang.

Akhirnya muncul juga senyum yang ditunggu tunggunya dari sang gadis. Senyum karena semangat. Dan ia-lah yang berhasil membangkitkan semangat itu.

"AHA! Aku punya ide," teriak Ino tepat di telinga Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu harus menutup telinganya kalau tak ingin indera pendengarannya terganggu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Kita nyanyi yuk?" ajak Ino seketika menarik lengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya berseringai dalam diam.

Begitulah malam Ino ia habiskan bermain dengan pemuda yang tak disangka sangkannya. Tapi, ia harus bersyukur, setidaknya Sasuke mampu menjadi penghiburnya, kapanpun dan dimanapun ia membutuhkannya. Benarkah ia telah terpikat akan pesona Uchiha hingga berpraduga seperti itu? Atau ada alasan lain yang ia belum mengerti? Ia tak tau dan belum ingin tau. Ia yakin waktu akan menjawab dengan sendirinya.

**#...#**

"Aaah.. Senangnya..," kini Ino dan Sasuke tengah berada dalam lift untuk menuju lantai bawah suatu gedung berlantai lima puluh. Kalau ada yang tanya mengapa mereka bisa berada di gedung itu? Yah, jawabannya adalah mereka ingin sedikit bermain main saja sebelu mengakhiri malam mereka alias pulang ke rumah.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka. Kedua manusia yang sempat menghuninya tersebut keluar. Si gadis lebih dulu keluar diikuti pemuda itu di belakangnya.

Sasuke, pemuda yang dimaksud memasukkan kedua tangannya di kedua saku celananya. Pandangannya mengamati gadis yang tengah bersenandung riang sambil mengagumi replika angsa darinya.

Sebuah senyum kecil, nyaris tak terlihat muncul ketika melihat tangan kiri gadis itu yang terbebas dari menggenggam sesuatu.

Sasuke mendekatinya. Tangan kanannya ia keluarkan dari saku celananya. Tanpa persetujuan dari si gadis, Sasuke menautkan jemari tangannya dengan milik Ino.

Entah apa yang membuatnya nekad melakukan ini, hanya saja jemari putih Ino menggodanya untuk memegangnya erat.

Sentuhan Sasuke sontak membuat Ino menoleh. Dilihatnya tangan kirinya yang digenggam erat.  
Entah darimana, wajah Ino terasa memanas. Perasaan aneh menyeruap di hatinya, antara senang gugup.

"Er..Sasuke-,"

"Sudah malam, kita pulang!" Sasuke memotong. Dalam hatinya bergejolak rasa yang ia sendiri juga belum mengerti. Yang penting sekarang ini, bagaimana caranya ia menghilangkan debaran jantungnya, terutama kegugupannya hanya karena menyentuh tangan lembut Ino.

Mengelak dan pura pura tak tau mungkin hanya satu satunya jalan untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan Ino saat ini.

Mereka pun saling terdiam. Tak ada suara apapun dari mulut mereka, hanya derap langkah dan debaran jantung yang hanya dapat didengar masing masing empunya. Walau diam tapi nyaman. Keduanya berusaha menikmati momen yang ada. Mereka percaya, waktu akan menjawabnya.

**TBC**

**It's a bit long, right?**

**Cuplikan untuk chap. depan:**

"Sasuke, kalau kau menutup mata dalam hitungan lima detik, dan bila saat kau membukanya seorang gadis tertangkap oleh indera penglihatanmu, kau akan jatuh cinta padanya,"

"Aku tak akan percaya tipuanmu, Yamanaka,"

"Aku tak suka caramu bermain, Itachi."

"Jadi benar yang dikatakan nenek itu?"

**#...#**

**Bagaimana?**

**Mind to R n R?**


	10. Let me Erase it

**Hello Minna… ini dia buat yang menunggu.**

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Who is My True Love**

**Chapter 10 : Let me Erase it**

**~! #$%^&*()~**

CIIIT

Suara rem mobil itu memenuhi ruang parkir sekolah. Seorang pemuda tampan dan berpengaruh di sekolah itu keluar dari kursi kemudi, disusul oleh seorang gadis manis yang keluar dari kursi penumpang depan.

Kehadiran mereka pun lantas menarik perhatian siswa-siswi di sekitar mereka. Beberapa terlihat keheranan, sementara kebanyakan siswi justru mendelik kesal pada sosok gadis itu.

"Hhh.. mereka kelihatan ingin menerkamku saja. Semua gara-gara kau, Sasuke," bisik gadis itu begitu ia di samping Sasuke. Yah, sejak kejadian tinggalnya ia dengan pemuda itu, mereka jadi lebih dekat.

"Tentu saja, salahmu sendiri berjalan dengan orang setampan diriku." Sasuke memuji diri sendiri. Seringaian muncul di bibirnya, sementara kedua tangannya tersembunyi rapi di saku celananya.

"Ukh, kau membuatku ingin membencimu saja. Rasanya seperti akan ada hal buruk terjadi padaku setelah ini. Sudah ah! Aku pergi dulu, Jaa."

Dengan begitu, Ino ―nama gadis itu― beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan tampang kesal.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ino untuk melewati pelataran parkir serta pelataran sekolah mereka. Gadis itu pun kini berjalan dengan santai di koridor menuju ruang kelas pertamanya, ruang kelas yang juga akan dihuni Sasuke nanti. Lalu kenapa harus berpisah segala kalau memang ruang kelas mereka sama?

"Oi, Yamanaka!"

Ino menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Di depannya, berdirilah tiga orang perempuan yang tak asing lagi di matanya. Sesuatu yang dikhawatirkannya muncul juga.

Dengan ekspresi angkuh, Ino menjawab, "Karin? Ada urusan apa kau denganku?"  
Karin sedikit mengeryit, ia dan temannya saling melempar pandangan aneh dengan sikap Ino barusan. Namun, tak lama kemudian, seringaian muncul di bibir ketiga siswi di hadapan Ino itu.

Mau tidak mau Ino sedikit takut dengan seringaian itu. Sejak awal ia memang memaksakan diri untuk melawan Karin, untuk tidak kalah lagi darinya, agar ia tak harus dibully gadis merah itu nantinya.

Karin berjalan mendekat, masih dengan seringaian itu. Ino sedikit mundur.  
Tangannya mengepal erat, matanya semakin menyipit demi menahan mimik angkuhnya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, ia harus berani, ia tak boleh terlihat takut.

"Berani menentang kami, eh? Yamanaka?" ujar Karin sinis. Tangannya mendorong keras bahu Ino seketika, membuat Ino terkesiap dan kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Ukh!"

Hampir saja ia terjatuh kalau saja dua tangan kekar lain tak menahan punggungnya, membuat Ino menoleh terkejut.

Sama seperti kejadian lalu, sosok pemilik tangan kekar itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Gaara. Ia tak membalas tatapan Ino dan justru menatap Karin tajam.

"Wah wah wah, ksatrianya datang teman-teman," ujar Karin pada teman-temannya yang ditanggapi dengan tawa mereka. Ino kembali menatap Karin dan teman-temannya. Sepertinya mereka tak lagi mempan dengan tatapan Gaara seperti dulu.

"Jangan membuang-buang waktuku, Karin. Katakan saja apa maumu!" balas Ino sinis. Setidaknya keberadaan Gaara di sampingnya sedikit mengurangi ketakutannya. Walau ia sempat membenci pemuda itu, tapi Ino sadar, Gaara orang baik. Dan Ino tahu, Gaara pasti berada di pihaknya saat ini.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, Yamanaka? Satu peringatan terakhir untukmu dari kami tak kau pedulikan, dan kini kau justru berangkat semobil dengan Sasuke. Kami ingin memberimu pelajaran, Yamanaka!"

Ino melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, menunggu Karin melanjutkan.  
Dengan suara yang dibuatnya tinggi, Karin memulai, "Hai Minna! Lihat! Ada pelacur di sini."

Ino terkesiap seketika. Matanya menatap bingung, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Karin. Begitupun Gaara, ia menambah deathglarenya.

Beberapa pelajar yang berlalu lalang di koridor itu pun berhenti dan menatap kelima manusia itu.

"Hei, Ino! Jahat sekali kau hingga mencampakkan pria nanas itu, bukankah ia sudah cukup tampan? Pintar lagi. Kini kau justru mendekati Sasuke, apalagi semobil dengannya. Jangan-jangan kau melakukan sesuatu dengannya? Lalu mau kau kemanakan pacarmu yang satu ini? Eh?" lanjut Karin sambil menunjuk Gaara. Tatapan aneh diterima Ino dari siswa-siswi lain.

Bisik-bisik pun tak dapat dihindari.

Gaara semakin geram, ia sudah akan menghajar Karin kalau saja tangan Ino tak menghalanginya. Ino menatap tajam Karin, bersiap untuk membalas perkataan gadis merah itu.

"Kau iri, Karin?"

"Kheh, aku tak pantas iri dengan orang sepertimu," balas Karin tak mau kalah.

"Aa.. sou desu ne ―jadi begitu―. Setidaknya, kalau memang benar aku adalah 'pelacur' yang kau maksud, aku lebih mampu merebut hati Sasuke daripada kau, kan?" balas Ino. Seringaian perlahan muncul di bibirnya.

Karin merengut kesal. Kata-kata barusan seolah menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Ia yang tak terima lantas membalas, "Kau Yamanaka bodoh."

"Saa.. wakarimashita ―aku mengerti―. Aku memang bodoh dan kau memang pintar. Tapi kemana kepintaranmu hingga kau bisa semudah itu terbuai pesona Sasuke yang ternyata justru 'melirik'ku, eh?"

Karin sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Ia tak terima direndahkan seperti itu, apalagi oleh juniornya sendiri. Dan kini, siswa-siswi lain yang melihat mereka sedari tadi, terlihat justru mendelik ke arah Karin, menambah api kemarahan Karin bertambah besar.

Tidak terima dipermalukan seperti itu, Karin pun mulai bergerak. Ia melangkah maju mendekati Ino dan mulai menarik surai pirang milik Ino.  
Ino sedikit meringis.

Namun, belum sempat Karin bertindak lebih, Gaara menarik tangan Karin dari rambut Ino dan memelintir tangannya.  
Kini, justru Karin-lah yang meringis kesakitan.

"Aw...aaw...lepaskan!" bentak Karin. Gaara tak menggubrisnya.

"Lepaskan ia, Gaara!"

"Setelah apa yang dilakukan padamu? Tidak, aku tak segan-segan mematahkan tangannya, Ino." Gaara membalas.

Tak berhasil dengan kata-kata, Ino pun melepas paksa tangan Gaara dari Karin, membuat Gaara menatap bingung Ino dan membuat Karin mendengus kesal sambil mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya. Gadis merah itu kemudian pergi bersama kedua temannya setelah sebelumnya mengirim ancaman pada Ino.

"Awas kau, Yamanaka!"

Dengan begitu, siswa-siswi di sekitar mereka pun kembali pada kegiatan awal mereka, bersikap seolah tak melihat adegan barusan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ino?" tanya Gaara khawatir. Tangannya merapikan rambut Ino yang berantakkan karena ulah Karin barusan.

"Aku tidak-tidak apa kok."  
Gaara menurunkan tangannya. Mereka pun terdiam untuk sementara.

"Aku―."

"Aku―."

Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kau duluan." timpal Gaara, membuat Ino sedikit membuang muka gugup.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Ino membungkuk tepat di hadapan pemuda itu.  
"Aku... aku minta maaf. Gomenasai ne, Gaara. Aku terlalu terbawa emosi waktu itu. Maaf," kata Ino cepat.

Gaara sedikit terkesiap. Kemudian, sebuah senyum tipis muncul di bibir merahnya.

Tangannya mengangkat dagu Ino, membuatnya bertatap mata langsung dengan Gaara.

"Tak apa. Aku juga salah kok. Jadi, kita berteman?"

Sambil tersenyum manis, Ino mengangguk, menyetujui pernyataan Gaara. Setidaknya, teman baik seperti Gaara kembali padanya.

"Sudah, ayo! Kita ke kelas! Bukankah kelas kita sama?" ujar Gaara yang mulai berjalan.

"Hu'um."

Ino mengambil langkah sejajar dengan pemuda itu. Suasana pun berubah damai seperti dulu. Suasana dengan temannya yang dirindukannya.

"Kau semobil dengan Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Gaara di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Hehe.. rahasia. Itu urusan pribadi kami." Ino menjawab dengan cengirannya.

"Jadi yang dikatakan Karin benar?"

"Ck, tentu saja tidak, Gaara. Kau jangan berpikiran macam-macam ya?" Ino memukul lengan Gaara, membuat Gaara sedikit meringis. Walau sebenarnya tak terlalu sakit, berakting sedikit tak apa kan?

"Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maafku, hari ini aku akan menemani Gaara terus deh. Kita akan terus bersama hari ini. Ok?" tawar Ino.

"Kheh, bukankah itu hanya akan menguntungkanmu saja, eh?"

Ino merengut kesal mendapat jawaban tersebut. Kalau dipikir pernyataannya barusan memang justru menyebutkan Gaara-lah pihak yang bersalah. Tapi, yah Ino tak punya ide lain sih.

"Gomen, gomen. Aku akan menemanimu terus hari ini," bujuk Gaara. Senyum tak berdosa pun dikeluarkan Ino, membuat Gaara ikut tersenyum.

Sunyi pun kembali mendominasi suasana. Hingga ketika mereka sampai di dekat ruang kelas mereka, Gaara kembali bertanya, "Dan tadi itu.. kau cukup berani, Ino. Apa penyebabnya?"

Mereka berhenti berjalan.

"Eh? Pertanyaanmu aneh Gaara-kun. Tapi, kalau ditanya penyebabnya, aku tak tahu. Hanya saja, aku punya sesuatu yang berharga yang harus kulindungi," jawab Ino pelan, namun seulas senyum terlihat jelas di bibir pink gadis itu.

"Sesuatu yang berharga? Apa itu?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

Sambil berjalan, Ino menjawab, "Kebahagiaanku."

Dan Ino pun berjalan lebih dulu menuju kelasnya diikuti Gaara yang bergumam di belakangnya. 'Kebahagiaan?'

Ino sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, bersiap membukanya.

SREK

Pintu bergeser, menarik perhatian para penghuni kelas yang awalnya ricuh menjadi diam memandang sosok yang hadir barusan.

'Kenapa jadi sunyi begini?' pikir Ino.

Rasa penasaran Ino bertambah ketika dilihatnya seluruh penghuni kelas yang tiba-tiba beranjak mengambil duduk mereka masing-masing, layaknya takut karena kedatangan guru mereka.

"Kheh, kau sudah datang rupanya, Yamanaka?" celutuk seseorang dari depan ruang kelas dengan sinisnya.

Ino menoleh untuk lagi-lagi mendapati Karin yang berseringai beserta kedua temannya tadi serta satu orang lagi temannya yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka.

Ino melirik ke arah papan tulis tepat di belakang Karin. Ia terkejut bukan main. Di sana, di papan itu tertulis besar namanya, ke-yatim-piatunya, dan lagi-lagi kalimat peng-olokan yang sama seperti tadi pagi padanya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Ino langsung menerjang ke depan kelas. Ia tidak terima diperolok seperti ini.  
Begitu sampai, matanya mengamati setiap ruang di bagian depan, mencari penghapus papan.

Naasnya, benda kotak tersebut ada di tangan Karin.

"Mencari ini, Yamanaka?" ujar Karin sambil memainkan penghapus itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Ino menghapus sendiri tulisan kapur di papan itu dengan kedua tangannya. Karena ia tahu, Karin takkan mungkin memberinya penghapus itu bila ia minta.

Ia sudah tak habis pikir dengan sikap Karin. Gadis itu bah vampir jahat yang tahan mati dalam arti jera. Balasannya terhadap gadis merah itu sama sekali tak membuatnya mundur.

Tapi, dari semua itu, satu hal yang sangat tidak bisa ia terima. Di papan itu, selain mengejeknya sebagai 'pelacur', Karin juga mengejek nama ayahnya karena telah melahirkan Ino sebagai 'anak kurang ajar'. Ino benci orang yang menjelekkan nama ayahnya. Ayahnya bukan seperti itu. Ayahnya sangat menyayanginya. Dan Ino bukan putri 'orang kurang ajar'.

Gaara sudah akan membantu kalau saja ketiga teman Karin tidak menahannya.

Dan di sana, tak jauh dari Ino yang berusaha menghapus semua tulisan penghinaan kepadanya, Karin tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia sangat suka mengerjai Ino. Bahkan kalau Ino tak mampu menahan emosinya, mungkin ia sudah akan menangis sekarang. Karena kalau sampai ia menangis, semua berarti 'kekalahan' baginya.

SRET

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangan kanan Ino dari papan. Tangan kirinya otomatis berhenti. Ia menoleh untuk mendapati seorang Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di samping kirinya. Matanya melirik tajam pada Karin, membuat Karin serta seluruh penghuni kelas bertambah diam. Suasana kelas pun menjadi tegang. Sunyi, senyap, tidak ada bisik-bisik sama sekali. Gaara sendiri sudah terbebas dari ketiga teman Karin dan mendelik marah pada mereka.

"Sasuke? Aku bisa menjelas―."

Kata-kata Karin terpotong begitu melihat Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan menyeret tangan kanan Ino yang dipegangnya sedari tadi.

Tak disangka idolanya justru mengetahui tabiat buruknya. Apalagi dengan pandangan tajam Sasuke itu, Karin tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Nilai buruk sudah terpatri untuknya. Bukankah dibenci idola adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan bagi penggemar?

Tak mempedulikan wajah takut Karin, Sasuke langsung menggoreskan telapak tangan Ino yang bernoda kapur itu pada seragam Karin. Bagian depan, lengan, dan bahu semua ternodai dengan kapur, menimbulkan keterkejutan di wajah hampir seluruh penghuni kelas, terutama Karin dan Ino.

Tak sampai di situ, Sasuke melepas tangan kanan Ino dan beralir meraih tangan kiri Ino yang juga ternodai kapur. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke menggoreskan telapak tangan kiri Ino pada Karin. Dan kali ini, sasarannya bukanlah seragam, melainkan wajah Karin.

"Sasuke! Hentikan!" bentak Ino seraya menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Sasuke menatap bingung Ino. Namun, ekspresi marah belum lepas dari mimik wajahnya.  
Ino sendiri tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bertindak hingga seperti itu. Walau terkesan tak ada luka fisik pada Karin, tapi Ino tahu bagaimana rasanya dipermalukan itu. Ia tak tega hal itu terjadi, walau terhadap 'musuhnya' sekalipun.

Namun, berbeda dengan Gaara, Sasuke justru tak memperdulikan Ino. Kembali menoleh pada Karin, Sasuke menarik paksa lengan Karin dan mendorongnya hingga hampir bertatapan dengan papan tulis tadi.

"Ukh!"

"Cepat hapus sekarang juga!" bentak Sasuke dingin.

Karin masih terdiam sambil menunduk takut. Tangannya bergetar memegang penghapus papan tulis itu. Ia hampir saja menangis.

BRAK

Sasuke menendang keras meja guru di samping Karin, membuatnya bergeser dari tempatnya semula. Kemarahannya bertambah begitu melihat Karin yang hanya diam saja.

"Cepat hapus tulisanmu!" bentaknya sekali lagi.

Dengan rasa takutnya, akhirnya Karin menghapus tulisannya sendiri. Air mata kini jelas keluar di kedua belah pipinya. Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula.

Sudah dibenci idola, kini justru dipermalukan di depan orang banyak oleh idolanya sendiri. Siapa yang tak menangis bila mendapat perlakuan semacam itu?

Begitu papan telah bersih kembali, perlahan Karin meletakkan penghapus itu di tempatnya dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke dengan menunduk.  
Sasuke berbalik menatap penghuni kelas lainnya yang terdiam sedari tadi melihat adegan barusan.

"Aku tak segan-segan mematahkan tangan siapa saja yang berani berbuat hal semacam ini." Sasuke memberi peringatan. Matanya menyipit kesal. Ino hanya terdiam di belakangnya. Ia tak mungkin juga membentak Sasuke yang berbuat kasar pada Karin karena pemuda itu telah membantunya. Jadi, ia lebih memilih diam saja. Karin pun sudah beringsut mendekati ketiga temannya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Ino kembali ditarik pergi oleh Sasuke. Disambarnya tas selempang Ino yang terjatuh begitu saja di lantai dan ia kembali menarik Ino, keluar dari kelas.

Teman-teman sekelasnya menatap heran pada mereka berdua.  
Tapi, walaupun begitu, tak ada yang berani bertanya sama sekali.

Sunyi menyelimuti ketika mereka berada di luar kelas. Ino masih tak tahu harus bicara apa. Berterimakasih atau justru memarahi pemuda itu?

Dilihatnya pergelangan tangannya yang masih digenggam Sasuke. Sejak tadi Sasuke belum juga melepas tangannya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan, sama seperti tadi malam ketika mereka pergi ke pasar malam. Sensasi aneh namun nyaman menjalar begitu saja di relung hatinya. Dan kini ia malah tak tahu mau dibawa kemana ia oleh pemuda di depannya kini.  
Mengindahkan perasaan aneh barusan, Ino angkat bicara, "Err...Sasuke! Yang tadi itu..."

Sasuke menghentikan jalannya, berbalik dan menatap Ino.

"Hn?"

Entah mengapa, mendapat tatapan mengintimidasi seperti itu, membuatnya gugup.

"Kenapa- kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau aneh tahu."

"Kheh, inikah tanggapanmu? Bukannya berterimakasih malah mencurigaiku."

"I- iie. Aku tak mencurigaimu, kok. Sungguh." ujar Ino. Tangannya ia gerak-gerakkan di depannya, meyakinkan Sasuke.

'Benar juga, sudah ditolong, masa malah mencurigainya sih,' rutuk Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum paksa.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

Gaara tiba-tiba muncul dari samping mereka.

"Aaa.. Gaara-kun? Itu, kami mau.. err.."

Melihat gelagat bingung Ino, Sasuke menimpali, "Kami mau pergi dari sini. Dan jangan sampai aku mendengar kau ingin menghalangi kami."

Lagi-lagi seperti kejadian yang lalu, perang deathglare antara Sasuke dan Gaara kembali terjadi. Ino hanya membuang nafas melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu.

"Kheh, tidak. Aku tidak akan menghalangi kalian. Aku hanya ingat, seseorang memintaku menemaninya seharian ini."

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu, Sasuke lantas mendelik pada Ino, meminta keterangan lebih dari maksud Gaara barusan.

Seperti dugaan Sasuke, Ino hanya nyengir tanpa dosa, kedua jemarinya membentuk huruf 'V'. Hhh.. Tak perlu bertanya pun, Sasuke sudah mengerti maksud Ino dan Gaara barusan. Sepertinya kali ini ia memang harus rela berbagi kesenangan dengan pemuda Sabaku tersebut.

**~! #$%^&*()~**

"Are? Kita turun dari sini? Yakin nih, nggak ketahuan?" pekik Ino sambil memandang pelataran belakang sekolah di bawahnya.

Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya menimpali, "Kalau kau mau lewat depan dan ketahuan Pak Satpam, silahkan saja. Aku tunggu kau di samping sekolah."

"Eitc! Nggak deh. Aku ikut kau saja."  
Sasuke memasang tangga tali di pinggiran atap sekolah, menalinya erat demi misi penyelamatan *ralat* pelarian diri ia dan kedua manusia lain di sampingnya. Mengingat waktu sudah berjalan cepat setelah insiden di kelas tadi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak usah mengikuti pelajaran saja. Toh, sudah terlambat. Lagipula, sensei mereka kali ini memang sulit diajak kompromi bila ada yang telat masuk ke kelasnya.

"Kalau kita dicari para sensei bagaimana?" tanya Ino setelah Sasuke berhasil menali tangga tali tadi.

"Sehari saja tidak akan terjadi badai. Sudahlah! Aku turun dulu, kalian mengikuti."

Sesuai kata-katanya, Sasuke beranjak mengambil posisi di dekat tangga itu. Tiba-tiba Ino menyadari sesuatu.

"Matte! Kau tidak boleh turun dulu, Sasuke," pekik Ino sambil menarik lengan Sasuke untuk kembali naik.

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya aku harus turun dulu. Kalian yang mengikutiku."

Sasuke dan Gaara terlihat bingung.

"Laki-laki harus dulu. Kalau kau jatuh, kami bisa menangkapmu." Gaara menimpali.  
Ino menggeleng cepat, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Bukan memerah karena membayangkan bagaimana ia ditangkap laki-laki ketika ia jatuh nanti, tapi ada alasan lain.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku harus dulu."

Melihat pipi Ino yang merona, Sasuke dan Gaara akhirnya mengerti maksud tersembunyi dari kata-kata Ino.

Sasuke pun sedikit menunduk demi mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Ino. Seringaian pun muncul.

"Kami takkan melihat'nya', kok," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Ino, membuat Ino lebih merona karena malu.

DUK

Ino memukul lengan Sasuke dengan tasnya. Ia merengut kesal.

"Pokoknya aku dulu. Titik!"

Dengan begitu, Ino beranjak menuju tangga tali itu, bersiap menuruninya. Kedua temannya yang lain hanya diam sambil terus berseringai.

Tak disangka ia sampai digoda seperti itu.  
'Ck. Harusnya aku pakai short tadi.'

**~! #$%^&*()~**

"Ne? Kita mau kemana nih?" tanya Ino pada kedua temannya di sampingnya.  
Yang ditanya hanya diam saja, karena mereka sendiri juga tak punya jawaban untuk diberikan.

"Pagi-pagi begini, pasar malamnya pasti sepi. Tidak ada festival besar di bulan ini. Huft, kita kemana nih?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Ke kuil saja," ujar Gaara.

"Are? Untuk apa kesana?"

"Biasanya para penduduk kuil mengadakan upacara kecil-kecilan. Selain itu ada sedikit tarian daerah yang sengaja untuk menarik turis asing."

"Ne? Kau tahu banyak Gaara."

"Beberapa hari lalu, tak sengaja aku berkunjung ke sana." Gaara menjawab.

"Saa...jadi dari situ kau tau ya...Sou ne," Ino menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Sudahlah! Ayo cepat berangkat!"

Dengan begitu, Sasuke menarik lengan Ino menuju tangga ke arah kuil tak jauh di depan mereka.

Gaara mendelik tak suka.

Namun walau begitu, ia tak mencoba untuk menghentikan tindakan Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka bertiga sampai di tangga teratas menuju kuil. Rasa lelah terlihat jelas di mimik wajah Ino.

"Lelah sekali nee.." gerutu Ino. Nafasnya terengah-engah dari menaiki tangga kuil yang lumayan banyak.

Dan di sana, di depan mereka, kumpulan turis sedang berkerumun menyaksikan drama tari tradisional yang dimainkan oleh penduduk sekitar kuil. Mata Ino berubah kagum. Kelelahan yang baru saja menimpanya seakan lenyap begitu melihat tarian di depan sana. Tarian itu terlihat halus, lembut, dan berkesan nyaman. Pemain wanita yang memainkannya begitu lihai. Pakaian kimono tersemat rapi di tubuhnya. Sementara di sekitar penari wanita itu, beberapa orang pemain laki-laki memakai pakaian kuno jepang terlihat ingin mengganggu kesenangan penari wanita itu.

Intinya, mereka sedang memainkan drama tari.

"Tak sebegitu ramai yah?" gumam Ino kecewa. Ino merasa tarian itu sangat bagus, sayang sekali bila penontonnya sepi.

"Ini masih pagi. Nanti siang pasti lebih ramai." Gaara menghibur, membuat Ino kembali menampilkan senyumnya lega.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana!" pekik Ino sambil menarik tangan Gaara maupun Sasuke menuju kumpulan turis itu. Berniat ikut menikmati acara itu.

"Melihat tarian ini, aku teringat sesuatu," gumam Ino sendiri. Ia langsung saja mendelik ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di samping kirinya.

"Sasuke, kalau kau menutup mata dalam hitungan lima detik, dan bila saat kau membukanya seorang gadis tertangkap indera penglihatanmu, kau akan jatuh cinta padanya."

"Ck. Aku tak akan percaya tipuanmu, Yamanaka."  
Ino merengut kesal dengan tanggapan Sasuke. Ia pun menoleh pada Gaara.

"Kau percaya kan, Gaara?" tanya Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh harap pada Gaara supaya setuju dengan pendapatnya.

Namun, harapan itu kandas seketika begitu mendengar jawaban Gaara.

"Entahlah, Ino. Hal itu terlalu biasa untuk dipercayai. Menutup mata dan membukanya lalu jatuh cinta, terdengar mengada-ada."

"Tapi kan aku tak mengada-ada. Aku mengambilnya dari kisah nyata. Jadi, kau tak percaya padaku, Gaara-kun?" rengek Ino.

"Emm.. mungkin aku bisa percaya kalau ada bukti-."

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kalian nikmati pertunjukan ini saja," potong Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ino pun kembali menoleh ke depan dengan tatapan kesal.

Sepanjang acara Ino terus terlihat kesal. Namun, saat pertunjukan menampilkan klimaksnya, Ino begitu antusias. Wajah kesalnya berubah seketika menjadi sangat gregetan dengan pertunjukan itu. Pikirannya sudah tak terfokus lagi pada Sasuke maupun Gaara. Bahkan kekesalannya pun perlahan menyusut atau malah hilang sama sekali.

"Haah.. kenapa wanitanya justru mati." Ino menggerutu kesal setelah pertunjukan selesai. Tak hanya dia, kebanyakan turis yang menonton pun juga terlihat kecewa melihat penari wanita yang justru menjadi korban. Namun, mereka tetap senang mendapat hiburan yang menyenangkan serta menegangkan itu. Hingga tepuk tangan pun memenuhi area sekitar kuil itu.

Setelah para penari tersebut memberi hormat dan beranjak beristirahat, para turis pun kembali berpencar, mencoba mencari hiburan lain atau sekedar menunggu hingga pertunjukan kedua dimulai.

"Eh! Beli eskrim yuk!" ajak Ino yang tanpa sadar menarik tangan Gaara, sementara tangan kirinya menunjuk tempat eskrim yang agak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Mereka pun berlari pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Dan daripada membuang tenaga untuk mengejar mereka, ia pun memilih untuk menikmati daerah kuil dengan santai.

Pemandangan kuil sebenarnya lumayan indah, sejuk, dan nyaman. Hanya saja, karena letaknya di dataran atas, banyak turis yang tak tahu tempat ini. Mungkin bila upacara dan tarian adat di kuil ini semakin berkembang, mengusulkan iklan ke badan pariwisata mungkin dapat menarik lebih pengunjung.

"Hai, Nak!" panggil seseorang ketika Sasuke sampai di dekat kuil. Sasuke menoleh, didapatinya seorang pria paruh baya yang menggerakkan tangannya pada Sasuke pertanda meminta pemuda itu untuk mendekat.

Tak keberatan, Sasuke mengambil duduk di samping paruh baya itu.

"Ini!"

Paman itu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral padanya, yang dengan sedikit tak enak hati diterima Sasuke.

"Doumo arigatou," kata Sasuke mengambil botol itu.

"Kau tidak sekolah? Mana teman-temanmu tadi?" tanya paman itu masih menatap depan.

"Mereka pergi membeli es."

Paman itu menggangguk mengerti.

Kesunyian sempat terjadi sebelum paman itu kembali bicara dengan nada yang sedikit pelan, "Bagaimana pendapatmu dengan pertunjukan tadi?"

"Lumayan."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang singkat itu, membuatnya tertawa serta membuat Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Haha.. Ternyata kau orang yang dingin, pemuda."  
Paman itu menepuk bahu Sasuke singkat sambil masih tertawa.

"Maaf, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke.

"Dalam tarian tadi, seorang wanita yang setia menjaga cintanya hingga pemuda yang dicintainya pulang. Bahkan laki-laki lain tak mampu menarik hatinya. Dia adalah wanita berhati laki-laki," kata paman itu.

Sasuke menoleh, alisnya mengerut tak mengerti. Maksudnya apa? Wanita berhati laki-laki?

"Kau sudah pernah jatuh cinta, Nak?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Belum."

"Oh...wajar saja kau sendiri saat ini," kata paman itu kemudian melanjutkan, "Perasaan laki-laki itu sederhana. Sekali ia benar-benar jatuh cinta, ia takkan melirik gadis lain. Sementara perasaan wanita itu cenderung berubah-ubah. Bila ia terus mendapat perhatian, ia bisa dengan mudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain, padahal di sampingnya ia sudah mempunyai pacar."

"Jadi karena itu paman menyebut wanita tadi berhati laki-laki? Dan apa hubungannya denganku?"

Paman itu hanya diam sambil meneguk botol air mineralnya yang lain.  
Setelah mengusap sisa air di mulutnya, paman itu melanjutkan, "Bila seorang lelaki berhasil membuat gadisnya hingga setia seperti itu, lelaki itu pastilah hebat."

Sasuke mulai mengerti maksud pembicaraan ini.

Paman itu menoleh pada Sasuke dan menatapnya lekat. Tangan kanannya memegang bahu kiri Sasuke.

Dengan nada serius, paman itu melanjutkan, "Kalau suatu hari nanti kau jatuh cinta, pastikan kau mengikat erat gadismu. Jangan biarkan ia menoleh pada lelaki lain bahkan saat kalian berpisah pun."

**~! #$%^&*()~**.

Sasuke berjalan tak tentu arah. Setelah percakapan terakhirnya dengan paman tadi, ia terus kepikiran dengan pesan terakhir orang itu padanya. 'Buatlah gadismu terus melihatmu walau kalian berpisah jauh. Itu berarti kau laki-laki hebat.'

"Ck, untuk apa aku memikirkannya." gumam Sasuke sendiri kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya, memfokuskan diri untuk mencari kedua temannya yang sekarang entah dimana.

'Ck. Dimana sih dua anak itu?' pikir Sasuke.

Ia sudah mendatangi mobil eskrim yang beberapa waktu lalu didatangi Gaara dan Ino, tapi mereka juga telah pergi dari sana, membuat Sasuke pada akhirnya merepotkan dirinya sendiri memutari komplek kuil itu demi mencari mereka.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tapi ia belum juga menemukan sosok merah putih itu.  
Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di bawah pohon rindang. Tempat itu sedikit gelap, membuatnya tak banyak dikunjungi orang. Ada beberapa di antara turis-turis tadi yang berfoto di sana atau sekedar menikmati saat santai mereka. Walau sedikit gelap karena rindangnya daun pohon itu, udaranya tetap terasa sejuk, sama sekali tak terasa lembab.

"Haaah.."

BRUK

Sasuke menjatuhkan diri di bangku kecil itu. Pandangannya teralih pada awan yang bergerak perlahan. Tak ada mendung di atas sana, hanya benda putih lembut dan tarian burung-burung kecil yang menghiasi ruang di langit itu. Sasuke merasa nyaman melihatnya.  
Setelah bosan memandangi awan, Sasuke kembali menatap depan. Masih sama, tak ada dua siluet manusia yang dicarinya sedari tadi. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menutup matanya dan mulai menghitung, "Ichi, ni, san, shi, go."

Begitu hitungan kelima selesai, Sasuke membuka matanya.

Sontak matanya melebar tak percaya. Di sana, tak jauh di depannya, dua sosok yang dicari-carinya tengah berdekatan, sangat dekat. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum di depan kamera hp yang entah tak tau milik siapa, bersiap untuk mengambil foto bersama.

Namun, yang membuatnya terkejut bukanlah kedekatan posisi mereka. Bukan pula sosok laki-laki berambut merah di samping gadis pirang itu, bahkan ia sama-sekali tak peduli dengan laki-laki itu.

Yang menjadi objek pandangnya adalah gadis itu, yah gadis pirang itu.

Tiba-tiba kata-kata gadis itu tadi pagi terngiang di kepalanya.

'Sasuke, kalau kau menutup mata dalam hitungan lima detik, dan bila saat kau membukanya seorang gadis tertangkap indera penglihatanmu, kau akan jatuh cinta padanya.'

"Ini, tidak mungkin."

**~! #$%^&*()~**

BRAK SREK

Terdengar berbagai bunyi tak menyenangkan dari salah satu ruang kerja di manshion itu. Beberapa pendengar dari ruang tengah yang bersebelahan dengan ruangan itu terlihat gerah dengan berbagai kata-kata, teriakan, bahkan ada juga umpatan yang muncul. Ada di antara mereka yang menutup telinga, ada pula yang mengernyit kesal. Perdebatan antara dua orang di ruang kerja itu benar-benar memuakkan.

"Mereka seperti anak kecil saja." gumam salah satu pria berambut oren kesal, Pein.

Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Kenapa tidak diadakan pemilihan kandidat saja? Tobi kan jadi bingung," sambung pemuda lain berambut coklat yang meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja tepat di antara mereka.

BRAK

Lagi-lagi suara gebrakan meja dari ruang kerja itu kembali terdengar diikuti suara teriakan Deidara, "Aku tak suka permainanmu, Itachi."

Setelah itu, tak terdengar lagi suara-suara menjengkelkan dari ruangan itu. Mungkin mereka sedang mengatur emosi mereka, terutama Deidara.

"Kalau mereka terus merebutkan posisi kepala kepolisian, kita tidak akan bisa menemukan titik terang," celutuk pria berambut merah bata, Sasori.

Sunyi pun mengisi suasana ruang tengah. Tak ada yang bicara sama sekali. Mereka terbuai dalam pikiran masing-masing. Antara prihatin dengan kedua temannya yang masih memperdebatkan posisi kepala kepolisian, dan memikirkan jalan keluar yang terbaik bagi semuanya.

"Tobi belum pernah tahu, ada penempatan posisi karena kehendak pribadi..." Tobi merengut.

Walau misi terakhir mereka berjalan sukses, dan para penjahat berhasil mereka ringkus, tapi karena gugurnya Inoichi, terjadilah kejadian yang tak diinginkan seperti ini.

"Itachi sejak dulu menginginkan posisi itu. Sementara Deidara merasa posisi itu diberikan oleh Inoichi padanya. Entah apa yang mereka gunakan untuk berdebat, yang pasti motif mereka terlalu kuat untuk menghentikan perdebatan ini." Hidan, pria berambut perak berkata sambil menatap lampu gantung yang mati di atasnya. Yah, hari kan memang masih pagi, jadi lampu pun masih mati.

"Kita tidak tahu kapan kita kembali terjun ke lapangan, tapi kita harus cepat memutuskan. Kalian pilih siapa?" tanya Pein.

Sunyi. Mereka sedang berpikir.

Tiba-tiba Sasori berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku masih harus mengontrol bisnis mainanku. Aku pilih yang mampu mengendalikan emosinya saja." Dengan begitu, Sasori pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang lain.  
Tindakan Sasori pun diikuti oleh seorang lagi. Dengan nada seriusnya, ia berkomentar, "Hal semacam ini memang berharga bagi pria. Tapi menurutku, yang berani mengalah adalah yang terbaik." Kakuzu pun pergi setelah mengucapkannya.

Pein menghela nafas, ia merasa tak menemukan jawaban dari kedua pendapat temannya barusan. Mungkin pendapat Sasori lebih mengarah pada Itachi, tapi tetap saja, motif kuat Itachi membuatnya berpikir ulang.

"Kalian memilih siapa?" tanyanya pada beberapa orang yang tersisa.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.  
Mereka sama-sama tak tahu harus memilih siapa.

"Tobi lebih suka Ketua Inoichi," rengek Tobi.

"Bodoh! Jangan bicara tentang dia di saat yang tak menentu seperti ini!" Hidan berbisik, memperingatkan Tobi atas kata-katanya barusan, yang mungkin kembali menumbuhkan rasa kehilangan mereka dengan sosok pahlawan itu.

"Haah...baiklah. Terserah apa pendapat kalian." Pein menegakkan tubuhnya. Tatapannya berubah serius.

"Tapi, untuk sementara ini, aku yang akan menempati posisi itu. Jangan ada yang menceritakan hal ini pada Deidara maupun Itachi."

**~! #$%^&*()~**

Sepulang sekolah lebih didominasi oleh kesunyian. Setelah jalan-jalan, sesuai dengan rencana awal Sasuke, mereka kembali ke sekolah di jam-jam terakhir. Begitu bel berbunyi, Sasuke bersama Ino berpisah dengan Gaara menuju area parkir. Namun, kali ini, Sasuke terdiam terus. Bahkan sekedar basa-basi seperti 'Cepat naik!' atau 'Pasang sabuk pengamanmu!' pun tidak, membuat Ino heran dengan pemuda hitam itu. Ia terus saja terfokus pada kemudinya.  
Tapi, Ino yakin, Sasuke tak benar-benar konsentrasi dengan jalan mereka. Kadang-kadang, Ino mendapati mata Sasuke yang terlihat kosong.

Akhirnya, demi mengobati rasa penasarannya, Ino bertanya, "Sasuke? Apa ada masalah?"  
Kali ini Sasuke menoleh, ia menghentikan laju mobilnya yang memang sedang di persimpangan lampu merah.

Tapi, bukannya menjawab, Sasuke justru menatap Ino lekat, membuat Ino sedikit salah tingkah kalau-kalau ada yang salah dengan penampilannya.  
Merasa tak mendapat respon, Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke, mencari kesadaran pemuda itu.

Terkesiap, Sasuke mengedipkan matanya dan kembali menatap depan. Sesekali ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri, walau tak terlalu kasar.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Sasuke lirih.

"Kalau punya masalah, kau bisa bercerita padaku."

"Hn."

**~! #$%^&*()~**

"Are? Pein-san. Deidara-nii kenapa? Ia kayak orang marah," tanya Ino ketika tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Pein di ruang tamu. Awalnya ia mau ngobrol dengan kakaknya, tapi begitu melihat Deidara yang sedang tak ingin diganggu, Ino memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di manshion saja.

Pein yang membaca koran pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh pada Ino. Ia berdiri.

"Hanya masalah kecil. Sebentar lagi, ia pasti normal kembali."

Dengan begitu, Pein pergi meninggalkan Ino sambil membawa korannya.  
Merasa sedikit lega, Ino mulai berjalan ke koridor sekitar ruang tamu, koridor yang sempat membuatnya penasaran dulu. Koridor yang terdapat berbagai macam karya menarik.

"Jadi, semua benda-benda aneh ini karya teman-teman Dei-nii?"  
Ino menyentuh lukisan pemandangan, miniatur boneka kecil yang digantung dan karya lainnya. Ada sebersit rasa bangga ketika ia mengagumi karya-karya itu, tapi di sisi lain, ia menyayangkan, tak ada sama sekali bingkai foto keluarga yang dipajang.

"Sebenarnya orang tua Sasuke dimana, sih?" gumamnya.

TING TONG

Bel manshion yang berbunyi mengalihkan perhatian Ino. Ino segera beranjak ke pintu besar di depan ruang tamu itu.

Sosok pelayan yang dari kejauhan pun Ino beri isyarat agar kembali ke tugas awalnya saja, sementara Ino yang membukakan pintu tamu tersebut.

KRIET

Pintu Ino buka.

DEG

Sosok yang tak diduganya berdiri tepat di depannya. Perasaan yang awalnya tenang-tenang saja, kini seperti tercabik-cabik.

"Shi―Shikamaru?"

"Ino―."

"Jangan bicara padaku!" bentak Ino tiba-tiba. Wajahnya berubah menyiratkan kemarahan. Ingatannya teringat akan sakit hatinya melihat Shikamaru bersama Temari.  
Shikamaru menahan lengan Ino sebelum Ino berbalik.

"Izinkan aku menjelaskan!"

Shikamaru terlihat sangat memohon. Ino hanya terdiam.

"Waktu itu, Temari mengantarku pulang. Dan tanpa kuduga, ia berani berbuat seperti itu padaku."

Menunduk, Ino memikirkan kebenaran perkataan Shikamaru.

"Ino?"

Ino mendongak, menatap Shikamaru tajam.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sedikit terperanjat mendengar kata-kata Ino. Ia tak menyangka Ino akan bertanya seperti itu.

Namun, Ino juga tahu, pemuda di depannya ini walau terkesan cuek, tapi ia tak pernah bohong, ia tak bisa berbohong.

"Ino, aku―." Shikamaru mencoba menjelaskan tapi ia menghentikan kata-katanya sendiri. Ia sedikit ragu, membuat marah Ino bertambah.

"Aaa.. ini! Ini milikmu." Shikamaru menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat besar kepada Ino. Matanya terus mengamati Ino yang kini menatap aneh amplop itu. Ia berusaha mengulur waktu untuk mencari jawaban.

Dengan was-was, Ino menerima amplop itu. Tak dipungkiri, wajahnya kini diliputi rasa penasaran. Ia kembali mendongak pada Shikamaru yang mulai angkat bicara tetap dengan tatapan tajam, "Ino, Tou-san dan Kaa-san mengkhawatirkanmu. Mereka ingin kau kembali."

"Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan! Satu kesempatan lagi untukmu. Hanya satu."

Dengan begitu Ino berbalik, menutup keras pintu itu.

BRAK

Shikamaru hanya bisa mematung sambil terkejut. Matanya masih terpaku dengan benda coklat itu, seolah tak percaya dengan sikap Ino terhadapnya barusan.

Sementara Ino, ia mulai terisak. Tubuhnya yang bersandar pada daun pintu itu perlahan merosot. Dadanya naik turun menahan perih yang tiba-tiba menyerang hatinya.

Ino sudah sangat hafal perilaku Shikamaru. Sejak kecil, Shikamaru selalu diajari untuk tidak pernah berbohong, sekecil apapun itu. Dan tadi, tepat di depan mata Ino sendiri, pemuda itu terlihat ragu menyatakan cintanya. Pemuda itu terlihat tak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. Yang berarti, Shikamaru tak benar-benar mencintainya. Kalau Shikamaru tak berusaha berbohong, lalu kenapa ia mengalihkan pembicaraan?

"Hiks, apa karena― perempuan itu?"

**~! #$%^&*()~**

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu itu mengalihkannya dari laptopnya. Ia pun melepas kacamatanya dan beranjak menuju pintu untuk membukanya.

"Ino?" pekiknya begitu melihat sosok adiknya yang tersenyum.

"Onii-san."

Ino langsung menghambur ke tubuh kakaknya. Walau ia sempat melihat raut kesedihan di mata aquamarine gadis itu, tapi melihat senyum sumringah Ino, membuatnya menghilangkan pikiran buruk itu.

Ia pun tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan adiknya.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat senang?" tanyanya sambil melepas pelukan Ino.

"Hehe. Ini!" Ino menyodorkan amplop coklat yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Deidara menatap bingung amplop itu.

SRET

Deidara menerimanya, membukanya, serta membacanya. Sementara Ino, ia dibuat gregetan menunggu ekspresi kakaknya setelah ini.  
Sesuai dugaan Ino, Deidara melebarkan matanya perlahan lalu menatap Ino dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Kita saudara kandung?" pekik Deidara senang yang ditanggapi Ino anggukan antusiasnya.

"Iya."

Dan setelahnya, kita sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi.

"YAY!" Mereka pun berpelukan saking senangnya.

**~! #$%^&*()~**

Malam pun tiba. Suhu yang awalnya dingin, entah mengapa menjadi terasa mencekam di ruang makan itu. Tidak ada canda tawa, gurauan atau semacamnya di sana. Mereka seakan kidmat sekali menikmati makanan mereka.

Walau sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara, tapi Ino tahu, keadaan orang-orang di situ sedang tidak membaik.

Dan itulah yang membuat suhu begitu mencekam tanpa sebab. Tobi yang biasanya mencairkan suasana, kini ia hanya terdiam. Tangannya terus memainkan garpu dan sendoknya. Begitupun Hidan, Sasori, dan Kakuzu pun ikut terdiam.

'Kenapa suasananya seperti ini? Apa ada hubungannya dengan amarah nii-chan tadi siang?' pikir Ino.

SREK

Suara gesekan kursi itu menarik perhatian Ino. Ia mendongak, mendapati Sasuke yang telah selesai dengan makanannya, bersiap untuk pergi.

Sesuai sifatnya, Sasuke tak bicara banyak setelah itu. Ia hanya berjalan santai mendekati kursi makan Ino, membuat Ino menaikkan alis bingung.

"Bersiaplah setelah ini!" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Ino. Ia tak mau juga, rencananya harus didengar manusia-manusia lain di sana.

"Kemana?" tanya Ino tak kalah berbisik.  
Sasuke kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia memberi gestur dengan delikan kepalanya, pertanda Ino diminta menemuinya nanti. Dan Sasuke pun mulai mengambil langkah.

"Eitc, Matte!" pekik Ino sebelum Sasuke menjauh.

Ino menaruh sendok dan garpunya yang sudah selesai lalu berdiri. Tak lupa ia membungkuk, memberi hormat pada penghuni ruang makan yang lain sebelum ia ikut pergi.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Ino begitu telah sejajar dengan Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh sambil berseringai, "Ke kuil."

"Ke kuil yang tadi?"

"Aku ingin berdoa sebentar. Lalu kita jalan-jalan. Terserah mau kemana."  
Ino mengangguk mengerti. Senyum pun perlahan muncul di bibirnya.

"Aaaa.. hari ini kau tampak berbeda, Sasuke."

"Benarkah?"

"Hu'um."

Dan begitulah mereka. Tak sampai satu menit, siluet mereka sama-sama hilang tertelan dinding yang menuju lorong kamar keduanya. Namun, percakapan singkat serta ekspresi senang yang beberapa saat lalu dilakukan keduanya tak luput begitu saja dari perhatian para penghuni ruang makan, kecuali Deidara dan Itachi.

Pein terlihat menghela nafas. Hari ini, seakan ia mempunyai banyak persediaan udara di paru-parunya hingga ia terus-terusan membuang nafas tanpa disadarinya.  
'Ini akan menjadi sulit.'

**~! #$%^&*()~**

"Kau tadi berdoa apa, Sasuke?" tanya seorang gadis penasaran pada pemuda yang kini tengah mengemudi mobil yang ia tumpangi.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sekarang kau mau pergi kemana?" pemuda yang ditanya itu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Matanya masih fokus menatap depan.

"Kita ke danau saja." usul Ino, nama gadis itu.

"Untuk apa kesana?"

"Di sana lebih sepi daripada di pasar malam. Pemandangannya indah. Karena dekat dengan pasar malam, jadi suara musik dari konser seperti tadi malam akan kedengaran. Lagipula kita kan bisa memancing di danau itu. Bagaimana? Hm?"  
Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Terserah kau saja."

**~! #$%^&*()~**

"Indahnyaaa..." seru Ino kagum sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya berkilau sebagai akibat masuknya cahaya warna-warni dari lampu-lampu kecil di sekitar danau. Apalagi di tengah danau itu sendiri ada banyak bola lampu yang berwarna biru bersinar. Bola lampu yang mengapung yang sering digunakan sebagai penerangan para penangkap ikan umumnya. Menambah pemandangan di tempat itu semakin indah.  
Karena itu, bola itu kini banyak dijual sebagai hiasan kolam dan sebagainya.

"Sasuke! Ayo beli satu, lalu kita lempar ke tengah-tengah!" ajak Ino. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke menuju kios kecil tempat bola-bola itu dijual.

"ojii-san, beli satu," pinta Ino pada penjualnya. Paman itu mengangguk.

"Kenapa hanya satu? ojii-san, beli lima." Sasuke menyahut.

"Banyak sekali?"

"Sudahlah! Ayo!" Sasuke pun menarik lengan Ino setelah sebelumnya menyelesaikan transaksinya dengan paman penjual tadi.

Begitu mereka sampai di pinggiran danau, Sasuke mengambil satu bola lampu dan memberikan bungkus plastik berisi bola itu pada Ino. Ino pun mengambil satu bola dari sana.

"Bagaimana cara menyalakannya?" gumam Ino sendiri. Setelah mengamati bola itu dengan detail, akhirnya ia menemukan power kecil. Dengan sekali petikan pada power itu, bola pun menyala.

"Siap?" tanya Sasuke.

"Matte! Bagaimana kalau lemparnya jauh-jauhan?" Ino mengusulkan.

"Kheh, baiklah."

Dan dalam hitungan tiga, mereka melemparnya bersama-sama.

"Ichi, ni, san. Yak!" seru Ino. Kedua bola itupun melambung bersamaan. Namun, di akhirnya, jelas terlihat satu bola yang mengambil jarak lebih jauh.

"Yaaah.. kok kalah sih?" rengek Ino lesu.

"Kau salah memilih lawan, Yamanaka."

"Huft!"

Dengan mimik cemberut karena kalah, Ino membalikkan badannya. Tiba-tiba Ino berhenti, tubuhnya mematung. Maniknya sukses melebar.

Sasuke yang menyadari ada keanehan pada Ino juga ikut berbalik. Pandangannya mengamati arah yang sama dengan Ino. Tak jauh beda dengan Ino, ia juga terkejut.

Kini ia tahu jelas yang membuat Ino terkesiap. Sosok berambut nanas tinggi tengah mencium pipi seorang gadis lain berambut pirang berkucir empat. Mereka terlihat senang. Sasuke tahu pasti, perempuan itu adalah Temari, salah satu murid baru pindahan dari Suna.

Tak perlu berpikir panjang, Sasuke menoleh pada sosok gadis di sampingnya. Hatinya terasa disayat melihat Ino yang terisak, gadis itu menangis.  
Tanpa persetujuan gadis itu sendiri, Sasuke beranjak ke depannya, mencoba menghalanginya dari memandang kedua insan tadi. Tangannya ia begarkan. Dan dengan perlahan, ia merangkul tubuh mungil itu.

"Hiks...hiks..." isakannya bertambah.

Sasuke, ia juga teriris. Matanya ikut menyiratkan kepedihan. Ia tak tega harus melihat Ino yang seperti ini. Ia tak suka melihat Ino yang rapuh. Terlebih, ia benci melihat Ino menangis.

Perlahan, Sasuke menaikkan hoodie jaket Ino untuk menutupi kepala pirang gadis itu, menutupinya agar tak terlihat orang lain, terutama dua orang tak jauh di belakangnya.  
Sasuke mengelus pelan punggung Ino. Memberinya kenyamanan demi meredakan tangisannya.

Sasuke ingin menghiburnya. Ia ingin dijadikan Ino tempat bersandar seperti ini. Ia ingin menjadi orang yang selalu ada untuk Ino.  
Entah sejak kapan tumbuh perasaan aneh ini padanya. Tapi, satu yang Sasuke tahu, ia takkan pernah membiarkan Ino terluka, mulai saat ini.

Ia akan melakukan apa saja demi mengembalikan senyum manis Ino.

"Kita pergi dari sini," bisiknya seraya menggandeng Ino menjauh dari tempat itu. Tak lupa bungkus plastik berisi bola lampu itu juga ia bawa.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tangannya tak lepas dari mengelus bahu gadis itu.  
Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka mendapat duduk di bangku kosong di luar area danau. Ino masih menunduk, berita bagusnya, tangisannya sedikit mereda.  
Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia tak berpengalaman dengan hal seperti ini. Jadi, hanya dengan berharap, ia mengelus punggung Ino.

"Shika-."

"Hei, kenapa masih mengingatnya? Lupakan saja ia," bujuk Sasuke. Ino lantas mendongak. Tangannya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

"Ada apa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Ino langsung berdiri. Bingung, Sasuke ikut berdiri. Ino mengedarkan pandangannya seperti mencari sesuatu. Tapi, Sasuke yakin, Ino tak sedang mencari sosok Shikamaru.

Ingin Sasuke bertanya sekali lagi, namun tindakan Ino sudah menjawabnya.

Gadis itu berlari ke arah kran kecil di pinggiran jalan. Ia menunduk dan menyalakan kran itu. Ino buru-buru membasuh bibir merahnya. Tak hanya satu atau dua kali, lebih dari itu Ino terus membasuh bibirnya dengan air. Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Dan di saat itu pulalah, Ino berhenti membasuh. Namun, belum sampai di situ, Ino kembali menangis sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan lengan jaketnya. Kali ini, Ino mengusapnya lebih kasar. Sasuke tak tega melihat Ino yang seperti sedang menyiksa diri seperti ini, ia menghentikan gerakan Ino. Ia meraih lengan Ino dan membalikkan tubuh Ino untuk menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudahlah, jangan seperti ini terus! Kita selesaikan masalahmu pelan-pelan, Ok?" Ino mengangguk. Ia menurut ketika Sasuke membawanya kembali ke bangku sebelumnya.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu?" Sasuke bertanya pelan. Tangannya kembali bertengger di bahu Ino, membuat Ino bertatap mata langsung dengan Sasuke. Onyx bertemu aquamarine lembut.

"Aku, hiks, aku hanya ingin, menghapus ciuman Shikamaru dulu. Itu saja," jawab Ino getir.  
Ia kembali menunduk sambil menahan tangis karena teringat kenangan indah namun terasa menyakitkan untuk saat ini.

Sasuke menatap Ino sendu. Ia meraih dagu Ino, memaksa gadis itu untuk kembali menatapnya.

"Bukan seperti itu caranya."

Perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Ino. Seakan terhipnotis, Ino pelan-pelan menutup mata. Semakin dekat, Sasuke jelas dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Ino di kulitnya.

"Maaf, tapi izinkan aku menghapusnya." kalimatnya berhenti begitu dua bibir itu bersentuhan. Nyaman dan nikmat.

Malam itu, di kegelapan itu, mereka berbagi rasa yang sama-sama mereka butuhkan. Tak ada lagi yang bertanya 'apa yang kau lakukan?', 'kenapa kau menangis?' ataupun 'mengapa ia mengkhianatiku'. Bagi mereka, ciuman itu sebagai penutup segalanya. Ciuman itu penutup kesedihan mereka. Dan ciuman itu, pembuka hati baru mereka.

**~! #$%^&*()~**

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu itu sama sekali tak mendapat respon. Si pelakunya sudah mengetuk pintu di sebelahnya, namun sama saja tak ada respon. Dengan sedikit terpaksa, ia membuka pintu itu.

Kosong. Tak ada yang menghuni ruang kamar itu. Tapi setidaknya, seberkas cahaya rembulan terlihat jelas dari tirai transparan yang menutupi dinding kaca pembatas kamar itu dengan balkon.

"Ino? Apa Sasuke di sini?" panggilnya. Sama seperti ketukan pintunya, tak ada yang menjawab panggilannya. Dengan sekali tarikan nafas, ia memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke balkon.

SRET

Tirai ia buka. Seperti dugaannya, matanya menangkap sosok yang dicari-carinya yang kini tengah duduk di ayunan bersama satu orang lainnya.  
Ia pun mendekati dua sosok itu, berdiri tepat di depan keduanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat adiknya dan sosok lainnya itu justru tertidur. Pantas saja panggilannya tak mendapat jawaban sedari tadi.

Tepat di depannya kini, sosok gadis berambut pirang tertidur nyenyak di pundak adiknya, sementara adiknya sendiri menyandarkan kepalanya dengan kepala gadis itu. Dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah salah satu tangan adiknya dan salah satu tangan gadis itu tersembunyi rapi di sebuah sarung tangan besar dan tebal. Melihatnya saja, ia bisa menduga, di dalam sarung tangan itu, kedua jemari tangan mereka pasti saling terpaut.

Merasa prihatin dengan keadaan dua insan itu, akhirnya ia kembali ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil selimut. Suhu malam ini sedang dingin. Apalagi dua manusia tadi tidur di luar kamar mereka, pasti rasanya seperti membeku.

Saat ia kembali ke balkon, dua sosok itu tetap bergeming. Senyum pun muncul di bibirnya. 'Mungkin lain kali tidur di ayunan seperti itu, akan sangat nyenyak,' pikirnya.  
Itachi, namanya, menunduk di depan dua sosok itu. Dengan perlahan-lahan, ia menyelimuti tubuh adiknya dan gadis pirang yang terbuai dalam alam mimpi itu bersama. Ia tak tahu bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi, tapi setidaknya, sikap adiknya pasti akan sedikit berubah setelah kejadian ini.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, perdebatannya dengan kakak gadis pirang itu tadi siang, benar-benar menyesakkan. Pandangan lembutnya kini berubah sendu.

Ia mengusap rambut adiknya pelan.  
"Maafkan Onii-san, Sasuke."

**TBC**

**Thanks buat yang udah baca en review fic ini…**

**Keberatan untuk menuliskan sesuatu di kotak review?**


	11. Quiet Before Storm

**Inilah yang Ann janjikan. Who is My True Love chapter 9.**

**Enjoy please!**

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishiomoto (kalau Naruto punya saya, yang ada ceritanya malah nggak selesai-selesai. Kwahahaha)**

**Who is My True Love**

**%%%**

"Pesta sekolah diadakan minggu depan. Aku memintamu untuk bernyanyi dengan band-ku," katanya ringan. Kakinya terus melangkah di sepanjang koridor sekolah tanpa sedikit pun menoleh pada lawan bicara di sampingnya.

Bahkan orang kedua itu pun juga tak berani sedikit pun menatapnya. Yang ada dia hanya melirik-lirik malu pada wajah tampan itu.

Andai gadis itu lebih berani sedikit saja menatap sosok tegap itu, dia akan menemukan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Aah..dilihat dari manapun, tampaknya alasan keduanya sama. Pipi bersemu merah, pemuda yang tak berani menatap gadis di sampingnya, dan gadis itu yang tertunduk malu-malu. Pemandangan yang mudah sekali ditebak motifnya.

Kejadian malam hari yang tak bisa lepas dari benak keduanya.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu sebisa mungkin mengeluarkan senyum gembira. "Aah..apa itu permohonan atau sebuah perintah dari ketua OSIS?" tanyanya seceria mungkin.

Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Ino. Pun begitu, tak sedikitpun ia menatap gadis itu. Tampak jelas ia yang salah tingkah. Ia seorang Uchiha. Dan ia sendiri tak percaya dengan apa yang menimpa dirinya.

"Ini..sebuah permohonan. Kau tak harus menerimanya." Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Dan..dan soal yang tadi malam itu.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh, jangan kawatir."

Kali ini Sasuke memberanikan diri menatap paras ayu gadis yang masih menunduk malu-malu itu. Ia lantas terhenyak ketika Ino mendongak dan tiba-tiba mencium pipinya.

"Terimakasih," gumam gadis cantik itu sebelum lari dari hadapannya.

Butuh lebih dari lima belas detik baginya menyerap apa yang barusan menimpanya. Sebelah tangannya lantas terangkat demi menutupi pipinya yang kembali merona. Dan ia harus segera lari dari tempat itu sebelum ada yang memergokinya. Terutama teman jabriknya yang tak henti-hentinya berkoceh selama ada di dekatnya.

**%%%**

"Deidara!"

"Itachi!"

Dua orang itu bersitegang. Tak ada yang bicara. Aura tajam semakin membuat suasana sekitar menakutkan. Hanya dua orang itu, namun berhasil membuat penghuni lainnya ingin segera menjauh dari sana.

"Bisa kalian hentikan itu? Merusak pemandangan saja," gumam Sasori sambil mengamati kukunya dengan elegannya.

Beberapa di antara Akatsuki lain mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian harus segera memutuskan sebelum kita kembali bekerja. Waktu kita tak banyak." Pein ikut bersuara. "Kalian berdua sama-sama egois. Terlalu memikirkan keinginan pribadi. Aku tak menemukan motif masuk akal yang bisa menjadikan kalian pemimpin. Kalian terlalu berlebihan dan aku tidak suka dengan anggota yang seperti itu." Ketua Akatsuki itu lantas berdiri kemudian beranjak pergi. Semua mata hanya diam menatap kepergiannya dan sunyi pun mengambil alih untuk waktu yang lama.

Merasa sudah waktunya bertindak, Deidara berdiri, menatap Itachi tajam. "Aku..punya semua informasi di kepolisian. Bagaimanapun, kalian tetap akan membutuhkanku. Kalau aku tidak menjadi kepala kepolisian..," Deidara berhenti sejenak, "aku akan.."

**%%%**

"Kita latihan di sini?" tanya Ino sambil mengagumi ruang musik tersendiri khusus untuk Angel, band ciptaan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkat kemudian beranjak pada gitar. Dia mulai memetikkan nada pada snar gitar, membuat nada sebagai pemanasan.

"Oh! Ino-chan? Kau mau bergabung juga ya?" Tiga orang lainnya tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu. Hanya Naruto yang Ino kenal, jadi mungkin Naruto lah yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Oh! Halo.." Ino membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat. Bagaimanapun, mereka semua lebih lama sekolah di sini daripada Ino. Ino harus bersikap sopan, sedikit pengecualian terhadap Naruto. Pemuda itu sudah berteman lama dengan Shikamaru, jadi tidak heran Ino bisa mengenalnya.

Naruto berjalan melewati Ino sambil menepuk pundak Ino dan berjalan ke arah drum.

"Halo, Cantik! Aku Inuzuka Kiba. Senang bertemu denganmu." Salah satu di antara dua pemuda yang tersisa mendekati Ino. Dia tersenyum menggoda. Tapi, Ino lebih memilih berpikiran positif daripada menduga-duga bagaimana sifat pemuda itu.

"Senang juga berkenalan denganmu, Inuzuka-san," balas Ino. Kiba menjulurkan tangannya dan meraih sebelah tangan Ino. Dikecupnya punggung tangan Ino pelan, membuat Ino harus menelan ludah canggung. Sepertinya, ia takkan bisa menahan pemikiran positifnya terhadap pemuda bertato itu.

Tak

Sebuah pena mengenai tepat di area ubun-ubun Kiba yang membuat pemuda itu tersentak dan menatap tajam pada orang di belakang Ino. Ino pun ikut berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke yang berkutik pada lembaran musik tanpa sedikit pun melempar pandangan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kiba! Tolong kembalikan penanya kalau sudah selesai. Aku membutuhkannya sekarang," katanya santai.

Saat Ino berbalik pada Kiba, pemuda itu tengah menggerutu kesal pada Sasuke. "Kalau masih membutuhkannya kenapa kau lempar padaku?"

"Kukira kau lebih membutuhkannya."

Kiba semakin geram.

Ia pun memilih diam dan pergi ke arah keyboard daripada kalah dalam pertarungan lidah dengan Sasuke setelah sebelumnya dengan sangat enggan memberikan pena yang mengenainya tadi.

Tanpa sadar, Ino sudah terkikik geli melihat kejadian barusan.

"Nona Cantik, mohon maafkan mereka. Mereka memang seperti itu." Seorang lagi menarik perhatian Ino. Dia lumayan mirip Sasuke tapi tetap berbeda. Pemuda yang satu ini lebih banyak tersenyum.

Atau mungkin memang dia tak pernah berhenti tersenyum?

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa kok. Mereka justru terlihat lucu."

Pemuda itu semakin tersenyum lebar lalu membungkuk sekilas. Ino membalasnya.

"Nona Cantik, suaramu sangat indah di festival sebelumnya. Namaku Shimura Sai. Kau membuatku terpesona."

Tak

Kali ini bukan di sekitar ubun-ubun, melainkan di atas telinga. Pena yang sama mengenai Sai. Tentu saja dari orang yang sama. Diikuti gelak tawa Naruto, Sasuke bicara tanpa dosa, "Maaf. Tanganku licin."  
Dan itu menjadi tanda berakhirnya pertikaian kecil di ruang musik itu.

**%%%**

"Naruto yang mengajariku." Pemuda berwajah pucat itu mengaku. Tak jauh darinya, seseorang menghela nafas lega.

Sementara itu, pemuda yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan, secepat mungkin membela diri.

"Apa? Bukan. Aku tidak mengajarimu. Kiba yang mengajarinya, Sasuke." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan puppy-eyes-nya, berharap Sasuke mempercayainya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Pertikaian kecil hanya karena acara goda-menggoda Ino tadi, muncul di permukaan setelah latihan selesai. Sasuke tak percaya, bahkan Sai pun bisa bersikap seperti itu. Ia tak heran bila Naruto atau Kiba yang menggoda Ino. Tapi, Sai? Jelas ada dalang di baliknya. Dan ia tak terima seluruh anggotanya bersikap seperti itu. Nama baik Angel dipertaruhkan. Dimana harga dirinya bila berkumpul dengan orang-orang macam Kiba.

Tapi, apa benar hanya itu alasannya?

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Mereka hanya menyambutku. Iya kan, Naruto?" Ino merangkul pundak Naruto dan tersenyum selebar mungkin pada Sasuke.

"Benar Sasuke. Kami hanya menyambutnya saja, kok." Kiba yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya angkat bicara. Hal ini sukses menyentakkan Sasuke. Ia mendelik tajam ke arah Kiba.

"Jadi benar? Kau yang menyuruh Sai berbuat hal konyol seperti itu?"

Pengakuan diri sendiri. Dan Kiba tak sadar telah melakukannya. Ia pun hanya bisa nyengir tak berdosa daripada melawan dan lagi-lagi mendapat lemparan pena.

"Sudah ah! Pulang yuk!" usul Ino. Ia sudah melepas rangkulannya pada Naruto dan kini mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Maaf! Tapi, aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan dulu," jawab Sasuke.

"Yaah..kenapa begitu? Urusan OSIS ya?" Ino tampak sedikit kecewa. "Lalu, dengan siapa aku pulang? Kau tidak menyuruhku untuk menunggumu hingga selesai, kan?"

"Tidak. Pulanglah dengan mereka. Hubungi aku segera kalau mereka macam-macam denganmu."  
Pernyataan tersebut lantas menimbulkan protes di antara anggota lainnya.

"Hei! Kau tidak mempercayai kami ya? Bukankah kita teman?" geram Naruto.

"Yah, walaupun Ino cantik dan aku ingin memilikinya, tapi aku takkan macam-macam dengannya. Aku masih orang baik-baik, kok." Kali ini berasal dari Kiba.

Namun, begitu Sai akan bersuara, Sasuke lebih dulu mendelik tajam ke arahnya, membuatnya bungkam seketika.

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke menghela nafas dan berjalan melewati Ino. Tak lupa memberi tepukan ringan di pundak. "Hati-hati!"

Ino mengangguk semangat. "Um."

**%%%**

Member Angel dan anggota baru itu berjalan dengan sangat elegannya di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Kalau Ino, dia elegan tapi tak terlihat dibuat-buat, begitu pun dengan Sai. Sementara, Kiba dan Naruto..mereka jelas sekali berusaha terlihat keren di hadapan orang-orang.

"Naruto! Sudah sejak lama aku tak melihat Sakura. Dia dimana?" tanya Ino dan sukses membuat pemuda jabrik itu menegang. Ino menyadarinya dan ia semakin penasaran.

"Naruto?"

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepala. Tak ada sedikit pun mimik wajah pertanda akan memberi jawaban.  
Ino pun jadi merasa bersalah. "M-maafkan aku. Kau tak harus menjawabnya."

Ino pun mempercepat langkahnya, berniat mensejajarkan diri dengan Kiba yang berjalan paling depan. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar suara Naruto.

"Kami sudah lama putus. Sakura ternyata menyukai Sasuke. Dan dia memilih untuk pergi membatalkan perjodohan kami."

Hanya itu saja, lantas Naruto melenggeng pergi melewati mereka. Ino hanya bisa memandang punggung Naruto prihatin. Ia tak menyangka hubungan yang terlihat romantis antara Naruto-Sakura berakhir seperti ini. Dan pastinya, Naruto sangat sedih dikhianati perempuan yang dicintainya.

"Tapi, kenapa Sakura memilih pergi? Benarkah ia pergi dari sekolah ini?"

"Kalau menurutku Nona Cantik, Haruno tahu hubungan dekat Naruto dan Sasuke. Oleh karenanya, dia pergi agar tak menyakiti keduanya. Juga dirinya sendiri," sahut Sai.

"A-apa..Sasuke tahu hal ini?"

"Kurasa tidak. Dia bahkan tak tahu mereka sudah dijodohkan."

Ino menunduk. Sebuah pengorbanan yang ia lihat jelas ada di sekitarnya. Ini mengingatkannya akan perpisahannya dengan Shikamaru. Sakit dan ingin sekali membenci. Kepercayaan yang ia berikan, dibuang begitu saja seolah tiada artinya. Dan rasanya harus memunguti satu persatu serpihan kepercayaan yang dipecah begitu saja. Meninggalkan luka di setiap jari tangannya.

Tapi, kali ini sedikit berbeda. Ino kecewa namun juga bangga pada keputusan Sakura.

"Aku akan menyusulnya." Belum sempat Ino melangkah lebih jauh, tangannya dihentikan oleh Kiba, membuatnya mengerutkan alis heran.

"Biarkan dia sendiri. Orang patah hati selalu ingin sendiri," katanya.

"Oh. Ya..aku mengerti."

Dengan begitu, mereka kembali berjalan. Mungkin, mereka akan pulang dengan mobil berbeda dari yang dinaiki Naruto.

Ckrek

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, sebuah kamera berhasil menangkap ketiga sosok itu dalam ponselnya.

**%%%**

"Shikamaru!" panggil Nara Yoshino pada putranya yang tengah tiduran di ranjang tidurnya. Padahal hari masih sore, pemuda itu sudah menyiapkan diri untuk mimpi indahnya nanti.  
Sebelah matanya terbuka demi mendapati ibunya yang sudah berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Ia pun mengambil posisi duduk. "Ibu?"

"Kenapa Ino belum datang juga? Apa kau sudah bicara padanya?" tanya ibunya menuntut.

Shikamaru hanya bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tatapan memohon ibunya.

"Jangan katakan kau belum bicara dengannya, Shika! Ibu percaya padamu. Tolong bawa dia kemari."

"Kenapa Ibu begitu mengharapkannya? Ino belum sekalipun menghubungiku sejak terakhir kami bertemu."

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Yoshino yang kini mulai kawatir. Shikamaru kembali menunduk.

"Iya," jawabnya lirih.

"Shikamaru.."

"Kenapa Ibu begitu menginginkannya?" tanyanya memberanikan diri menatap sang ibu. Walaupun ia sudah bisa menduga apa jawabannya, tapi Shikamaru membutuhkan kepastian.

"Ino-Shika-Chou, itulah sebutan yang mereka sukai. Inoichi, ayahmu, dan Chouza. Mereka sahabat baik. Kita bagai keluarga bagi mereka. Dan mereka berharap kalian, putra-putri mereka akan tetap seperti itu. Ayahmu akan sangat kecewa bila hubungan itu putus."

Yoshino berhenti sejenak. "Kau pasti mengerti kenapa ayahmu ingin sekali merawat Ino di sini. Inoichi dan Chouza sudah seperti saudara bagi ayahmu."

"Tapi, bukan hanya itu, kan?" tanya Shikamaru selidik.

Yoshino mengerutkan alis heran. "Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?"

"Selain alasan persahabatan dan ingin menjadikannya menantu kalian, pasti ada alasan lain, kan?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Shikamaru?"

Karena melihat ibunya yang tampaknya tak tahu apa-apa, Shikamaru memilih diam. Ia tahu alasan mengapa ayahnya ingin sekali merawat Ino. Tapi, ia rasa ada hal lain. Ini terlalu ganjal baginya. Itu saja.

"Beri aku waktu, Bu." Shikamaru menghela nafas. Benaknya sudah bekerja membentuk rencana.

**%%%**

Beberapa hari setelah insiden Karin, Ino pikir hidupnya akan kembali normal. Ternyata tak semudah itu. Ditambah kedekatannya dengan Angel, jelas menambah alasan mengapa berbagai kaleng minuman dan kertas-kertas sampah bisa ada di lokernya. Ia bersyukur, ia jarang memakai lokernya untuk menyimpan barang-barangnya.

Jadi, tak perlu khawatir barang-barangnya akan kotor.

'Ulah siapa ini?' Benaknya mencoba mencari jawaban. 'Mungkinkah Karin?'

Tiba-tiba, sebuah lemparan mengenai kepalanya diikuti suara kaleng yang terjatuh.

Klang

"Apakah kau tidak tahu peringatan kami? Sasuke bukan milikmu. Angel juga bukan milikmu. Kenapa kau mendekati mereka?" gertak seorang siswi yang begitu Ino menoleh, ia tak hanya mendapati siswi itu namun juga beberapa siswi lainnya. Yang bila dihitung berkisar sepuluh orang.

"Kau ini rendah sekali. Pantas saja Hinata tak menginginkanmu lagi," tambahnya.

Ino mulai ingat, gadis itu bernama Matsuri yang juga teman sekelasnya di beberapa pelajaran. Ino hanya tak menyangka, gadis itu juga salah satu fansgirl. Di kelas, gadis itu tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Apa maksud kalian? Jangan membawa-bawa nama Hinata!" balas Ino tak terima. Ia tak akan mundur lagi. Ia sudah berani melawan Karin, kali ini pun akan sama.

"Kheh! Kaupikir kenapa Hinata tak mau berteman denganmu?" Matsuri tertawa mengejek. "Di hari ia menunggumu di gerbang sekolah untuk pulang bersama, kau mengkhianatinya. Dan setelah itu kau malah mengacuhkannya. Lalu, hari-hari berikutnya kau malah jalan bersama dengan Sasuke. Dan sekarang, malah mendekati Angel. Menurutmu apa yang dipikirkannya?"

Ino seketika tersentak. Tubuhnya mematung demi didengarnya kata-kata barusan. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan gadis berambut coklat itu? Ino tak menyangka. Ia hanya tak menyangka seperti ini kenyataan yang dibuatnya.

Ino ingat betul. Saat Karin mengejeknya di halaman sekolah, Gaara datang dan terjadilah pertikaian itu. Ia lupa akan janjinya dengan Hinata. Dan hari-hari berikutnya, banyak hal tak menyenangkan terjadi padanya. Ino..ia tak menyangka ia lah yang membuat pertemanannya kandas begitu saja.  
Penyesalan seketika merayapi hatinya. Rasa bersalah tak bisa diacuhkan. Menyesal. Dan satu yang ia pasti tahu.

Ino harus minta maaf.

Tuk

Lemparan kedua menyadarkannya. Kali ini tepat mengenai dahinya, menimbulkan rasa perih di dahi itu.

"Tapi, bukan itu yang ingin kami bicarakan. Kami tahu banyak tentangmu karena kami begitu membencimu. Kau..pergilah menjauh dari Sasuke! Kami selalu ingin muntah setiap kali melihat gadis murahan sepertimu mendekati Sasuke." Salah satu dari siswi-siswi itu menyahut. Sekali lagi ia melempar kaleng-kaleng itu pada Ino diikuti siswi-siswi lain yang juga melemparinya kertas-kertas lusuh. Juga ada tisu-tisu basah yang kotor.

"Ini bukan apa-apa, gadis murahan. Peringatan terakhir kami. Jangan dekati Sasuke!" Matsuri sudah akan pergi diikuti siswi-siswi lainnya, tapi berhenti begitu mendengar suara Ino.

"Aku tidak mendekatinya. Aku tidak salah di sini. Kalian bisa memiliki Sasuke sepuasnya," geram Ino.

Gadis-gadis itu pun berbalik. Mereka mengirimkan tatapan tajam pada Ino. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Matahari..selamanya akan menjadi matahari. Bulan, selamanya pun menjadi bulan. Aku berkata benar. Dan itu memang benar. Kalian tidak berhak menghakimiku yang kalian sebut gadis murahan di saat aku sama sekali tak berniat menjadi salah satunya."

Ino balas menatap mereka tajam. Mulai saat ini, Ino akan menjadi gadis kuat. Hal semacam ini, pastilah bisa dihadapi.

"Yamanaka! Kami sudah memperingatkanmu―"

Kalimat Matsuri terpotong begitu saja saat Ino menerobos kerumunan itu dan lari dari sana. Ino bukannya melarikan diri dari masalah. Ia bukan pengecut. Beberapa waktu lalu tepatnya, ia sudah membulatkan tekad. Ino hanya perlu Hinata. Ia harus minta maaf pada gadis itu. Lagipula, ini harus dilakukannya demi mendapatkan temannya kembali.

Namun, satu hal yang menghalanginya. Ia tak tahu dimana gadis berambut ungu-biru itu.  
Tak dipedulikannya tatapan siswa-siswa yang melihatnya memakai seragam kotor. Siswi-siswi tadi benar-benar tega. Melemparkan kaleng minuman yang tak sepenuhnya kosong. Juga melempar tisu basah kotor. Tapi, untuk saat ini, Ino tak peduli.

Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari. Hari ini ia tak mendapat kelas sama dengan gadis itu. Sudah jam pulang sekolah, murid-murid di koridor sekolah tak sebanyak ketika jam-jam masuk. Dan dugaan bahwa mungkin saja Hinata sudah pulang, membuatnya gundah.

Langkahnya terhenti di tangga menuju lantai satu, tempat para murid kelas satu berada. Ia menarik nafas dalam sambil mengamati halaman sekolah dari jendela kaca di sampingnya.

"Ino!" panggilan itu membuatnya menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Nara Shikamaru ada di belakangnya. Pandangannya seketika meredup.

Suasana canggung pun terbentuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino dingin.

"Kita harus bicara."

"Maafkan aku. Aku masih ada urusan yang belum kuselesaikan. Aku tidak punya waktu." Ino kembali melangkah.

"Maafkan aku," kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Seketika itu Ino berhenti. Punggungnya masih menghadap Shikamaru, membuat Shikamaru tak tahu bagaimana reaksi Ino tentang hal ini.

"Juga..ayah dan ibuku ingin kau tinggal bersama kami."

Sebelumnya, Shikamaru sudah membujuk Ino. Tapi, tampaknya gadis itu masih terlalu sakit hati untuk memahami apa yang dibicarakannya. Bagaimanapun, ini tak lepas dari kesalahannya. Salahkan hatinya yang bisa berubah.

"Kumohon. Mereka sangat mengharapkanmu," tambahnya.

Ino tertawa miris. Ia masih belum bisa menyangka akan mendengarkan ini. Perlahan, tubuhnya berbalik, menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan dingin dan tersakiti.

"Mereka?"

"Ya, mereka," jawab Shikamaru mantap. Tak sedikit pun terlihat keraguan, walaupun di sisi lain, Ino masih bisa melihat tatapan menyesal di manik hitam pemuda itu.

Ino benar-benar tak kuat menahan tawa mirisnya. Shikamaru boleh jenius, tapi kini Ino yakin, Shikamaru memang tak bisa memahami perasaan perempuan.

'Kupikir kau juga mengharapkanku, Shikamaru,' batinnya

"Ino―"

"Nara!" Dua pasang mata itu mendongak menatap sumber suara. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan tatapan dinginnya terarah pada Shikamaru berdiri di ujung tangga. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan di saku celana, khas seorang Uchiha.

"Kurasa..kita sudah membuat kesepakatan waktu itu," kata Sasuke. Perlahan kakinya mulai bergerak menuruni tangga. Tatapannya tak lepas dari Shikamaru. Dan sepertinya tak ada dari keduanya yang berniat melepas starring contest itu. Ino pun dibuat penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Ino memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Pun begitu, ia juga sudah menyiapkan diri bila tak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya, mengingat keduanya sama-sama bukan tipe orang terbuka.

Sasuke pun memilih menyerah. Ia lantas beranjak mendekati Ino dan menyambar tangan mungil itu serta membawanya pergi. Tak sedikit pun Ino melempar pandangan pada Shikamaru. Dan lagi-lagi, mereka tak menemukan titik terang atas pembicaraan mereka.

**%%%**

"Ada apa dengan bajumu?" tanya Sasuke begitu sampai di area parkir.

Ino malah merengut kesal. "Bukannya menanyakan keadaanku, malah tanya bajuku. Ck."

Ino membuang muka kesal. Tapi, tangan Sasuke menarik dagu Ino untuk kembali menatapnya.

"Kupikir kau tidak mau aku menanyakan itu."

Kini justru Ino yang tertunduk, menyadari bahwa kata-kata Sasuke memang benar.  
Sasuke menghela nafas. Tapi, sejenak kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum. Pun tak disadari Ino.

"Ayo cepat masuk! Kita bersihkan bajumu dulu," perintah Sasuke sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya. Ino pun hanya diam menurut. Sasuke mengambil posisinya di kursi kemudi.

Sunyi pun melanda semenjak mobil mulai berjalan. Pandangan Ino menatap kosong jalanan. Sementara benaknya kembali ke beberapa waktu lalu. Hingga ketika mereka harus berhenti di lampu merah, Ino angkat bicara, "Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Apa..apa kau tahu siapa perempuan itu?"

Seketika Sasuke menegang. Tak menduga Ino akan menanyakannya. Sekarang.

"Bukannya kau sudah melepasnya?"

Ya. Harusnya begitu. Tepat di malam itu, ia sudah membulatkan tekad. Ia tak akan disakiti lagi. Kesempatan terakhir yang diberikannya disia-siakan Shikamaru. Harusnya Ino bisa menghilangkan ingatan Shikamaru dari benaknya.

Tapi kenapa..kenapa hingga sekarang ia masih saja menangis mengingat bagaimana Shikamaru berkhianat padanya?

Mobil pun kembali berjalan. Perlahan, Ino mulai terisak. Diangkatnya kedua kakinya dan dipeluknya. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di lututnya. Dan Ino semakin terisak dalam.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Hiks."

Ino terlalu mencintainya. Ia sangat menyukai Shikamaru. Hatinya tak bisa menerima kenyataan begitu saja. Ino benci karena ia begitu mencintai. Sejak kecil, mereka selalu bersama. Remaja, mereka masih sering tidur bersama. Dan mengindahkan hubungan persahabatan mereka, Ino mengakui perasaannya. Di saat yang sama, sahabat yang dicintainya membalas perasaannya. Betapa bahagianya Ino waktu itu. Tak sedikit pun Ino menganggap Shikamaru sebagai saudara. Ino tahu betul apa yang menimpa dirinya. Cinta antara sosok manusia yang berbeda.

Sulit baginya melepas kepercayaan itu setelah hampir tujuh belas tahun dibentuknya. Pujian-pujian hangat Shikamaru masih mengalir jernih di benaknya.

Tak setitik ingatannya tentang pemuda itu yang ia lupa. Shikamaru terlalu berharga baginya. Pemuda itu adalah dunianya.

Sekarang, 'dunia'nya telah pergi, meninggalkan perih dan kenangan-kenangan indah yang tak mau dibuangnya. Ino terlalu mengenal Shikamaru. Sosoknya, kebiasaannya, kesukaannya, dan apapun tentang pemuda itu. Ia benar-benar tak percaya kenyataan ini menimpanya.

Apa yang dimiliki gadis itu yang tak dimiliki oleh Ino? Kenapa Shikamaru lebih memilihnya daripada Ino? Ino tak mengerti dan dia takut untuk tahu.

Di sampingnya, Sasuke hanya diam mengamati..sosok mungil yang sangat rapuh itu. Tangannya tak berani menyentuh pundak yang naik turun itu, takut-takut sosok itu akan semakin sakit. Sasuke tak tahu perasaan Ino. Dan ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Alhasil, dia hanya diam mengemudi sepanjang perjalanan.

**%%%**

"Awalnya, aku berniat mengajakmu beli baju untuk pentas kita nanti. Tapi, sepertinya kau sedang tidak ingin pergi keluar," kata Sasuke santai. Pandangannya menatap daerah luar dari balkon kamarnya.

Mereka sampai di mansion Uchiha dan Ino sudah mandi membersihkan tubuhnya. Sementara itu, Ino tengah duduk di pinggiran ranjang sambil masih memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Maafkan aku." Adalah jawaban Ino.

Pelan-pelan, Sasuke menengadah. Matanya tertutup sejenak sambil membuang nafas. Kemudian, berjalan ke arah Ino. Duduklah ia di samping gadis itu.

"Kau..begitu mencintainya." Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan. Melainkan sebuah pernyataan yang Sasuke sudah tahu pasti apa jawabannya.

"Hn."

"Dia orang beruntung. Tapi, juga bodoh."

Memang ia tak tahu cara menghibur seseorang. Tapi, setidaknya ia mencoba. Sejak malam itu, Ino telah menjadi sosok yang ingin sekali ia lindungi. Melihat sosok gadis itu yang rapuh dan ia yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, membuatnya seperti orang paling pengecut di dunia.

Perlahan, Ino mendongak. Ia menatap Sasuke masih dengan tatapan menyakitkan. "Apa menurutmu aku ini jelek?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Ino adalah gadis cantik. Gadis paling cantik yang pernah ia temui. Pun begitu, ia tahu Ino menanyakan itu bukan untuknya, membuatnya menelan ludah pedih.

"Kau cantik. Kau adalah gadis paling cantik di dunia ini."

"Lalu..lalu kenapa Shikamaru lebih memilihnya? Kenapa bukan aku? Aku tidaklah paling cantik, iya kan?"

Ino mulai terisak. Ia bahkan sudah menarik-narik baju Sasuke. Sasuke pun semakin tak tahan melihat Ino yang kacau seperti ini.

"Ino?"

"Akulah yang mengenalnya. Aku paling tahu dia. Tapi, kenapa sekarang aku sama sekali tak mengerti? Kenapa? Hiks."

Dan Sasuke tak tahan lagi. Diraihnya cepat kepala Ino dan dipeluknya gadis itu erat. Bukan ini yang diharapkannya. Tidak setelah ciuman mereka. Sasuke ingin Ino melupakan Shikamaru. Sasuke tidak ingin Ino terus menyiksa diri karena dikhianati pemuda itu. Sungguh menyakitkan melihat gadis yang disukainya seperti ini.

Ya, mungkin ia memang harus mengakuinya sekarang. Perasaan ingin melindungi, rasa sakit setiap kali melihat Ino menangis, dan kebencian yang perlahan tumbuh karena seseorang menyakiti gadis itu, itu adalah perasaan cinta. Sasuke mencintai Ino. Dan ia benci dirinya yang bagai pengecut di saat seperti ini.

Ino masih terus terisak di pelukannya. Ditariknya tubuh itu untuk ikut tiduran di ranjangnya. Hingga mereka dalam posisi tidur pun, Sasuke tak melepas pelukannya. Setidaknya, ia tahu pelukan adalah salah satu penawar kesedihan.

'Ayolah, Ino. Lupakan dia.'

**%%%**

"Bagaimana, Shikamaru? Kau sudah bicara dengan Ino?" cerca ibu Shikamaru begitu pemuda itu memasuki rumahnya.

Shikamaru sedikit menunduk. Dan dari mimik menyesal itu saja, Yoshino bisa menduga jawabannya.

"Shikamaru―"

"Ibu masih ingat bayi Yamanaka yang diculik di Kyoto itu? Bayi pertama Paman Inoichi?"

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

Wajah terkejut sang ibu sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Ia masih pada tekadnya mengatakan ini, dan menanggung akibatnya nanti.

"Dia masih hidup dan bersama Ino sekarang. Ino..telah menemukan keluarganya."

**%%%**

"Kenapa masih di sini? Kau tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Sasuke begitu keluar dari mobil.

"Aku masih menunggu seseorang." Ino berkata sambil menghadap ke sana kemari, tampak jelas ia mencari sesuatu.

Sasuke pun hanya menghela nafas. Ia kembali bersandar pada mobil sama seperti Ino. Tanpa berucap apa-apa, ia menemani Ino dengan urusannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ino berteriak, berhasil menyentakkan Sasuke.

"HINATA!"

Dilihatnya Ino yang berlari ke salah satu siswi yang ia duga adalah keturunan Hyuuga karena bola mata mereka yang unik. Siswi itu berhenti tapi tak mau menatap Ino, membuat Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan alis heran.

Mereka lantas terjatuh dalam percakapan yang entah apa. Tapi, sepertinya percakapan itu tak berjalan baik karena terlihat jelas mata Ino yang memohon namun tak ditanggapi gadis itu. Akhirnya, gadis Hyuuga itu pergi meninggalkan Ino yang tampak kecewa.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Kali ini apa lagi yang menimpa gadis pirang itu?

Perlahan, ia melangkah mendekati Ino. Ditepuknya pundak gadis itu, menarik perhatiannya. Mimik kecewa masih terlihat jelas di mata itu.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanyanya.

Tapi, Ino hanya menggeleng pelan lalu pergi begitu saja. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia akan menanyainya nanti. Di saat hati gadis itu mulai ringan. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat kawatir. Pun begitu, ia tak merasa kesal. Ia justru berharap Ino mau terbuka padanya.

**%%%**

Angel latihan dengan semangat seperti hari-hari biasanya. Kecuali Ino. Tampaknya memang ada sesuatu yang salah dengan gadis itu. Tak hanya Sasuke, bahkan Kiba, Sai, dan Naruto juga menyadarinya. Tapi, tak satupun berani bertanya melihat gelengan yang diberikan Sasuke setiap kali ada yang mau mendekat. Sasuke berharap, setidaknya ini hanya berlangsung sehari saja, seperti bagaimana Ino biasanya yang tertimpa masalah. Gadis itu mudah bangkit, kan? Sasuke yakin itu.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main hari ini? Setiap hari kita latihan, apa tidak sebaiknya kita refreshing dulu?" usul Kiba. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Setuju. Aku bahkan sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali kita bermain bersama," sahut Naruto, "hei, Ketua! Ayo kita bermain di luar!"

"Benar. Ini juga bisa disebut sebagai perayaan masuknya Nona Cantik ke band kita." Sai ikut-ikutan bersuara.

Dan itu membuat Ino jadi kikuk sendiri. "Ah! Tidak perlu. Aku bukan anggota grup kalian. Aku hanya menyumbang suara. Itu saja."

"Jangan kawatir, Nona Cantik. Kami juga butuh hiburan kok."

Sasuke menatap teman-temannya penuh selidik. Hingga saat ini pun ia masih tak percaya ia berteman dengan mereka. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti pola pikir orang-orang itu.

Dan saat ia menatap Ino, ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Mungkin kali ini ide mereka ada baiknya. Atau justru itulah yang terbaik.

Setelah menghela nafas, ia pun bersuara, "Baiklah. Kita keluar hari ini."

Toh, ia tak bisa melanjutkan latihan kalau Ino tidak mood begitu.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Ino berdering. Tempat latihan pun jadi sunyi. Semua menunggu Ino mengangkat ponselnya.

Perlahan, Ino memencet tombol jawab di ponselnya dan suara melengking langsung terdengar di seentaro ruang latihan.

"INO-CHAN! AYO BERMAIN BERSAMA TOBI!"

**%%%**

'Apa-apaan ini?' batin Sasuke dalam hati. Ia mungkin bisa toleransi terhadap ketiga temannya yang lain. Tapi, kalau ditambah makhluk tak jelas ini, entah ia kuat barang lima menit saja bersama mereka atau tidak.

"Akhirnya Tobi bisa bermain dengan Ino-chan. Oh ya, ini teman-teman Ino-chan?" cerca makhluk yang barusan menjadi gerutuan batinnya, Tobi, salah satu teman kakaknya yang berusaha paling ia hindari.  
Ino mengangguk. Ia memperkenalkan satu per satu anggota Angel ―kecuali Sasuke―. Dan Sasuke bisa menduga kalau ketiga temannya akan sangaaat mudah berbaur dengan pemuda kekanak-kanakan itu.

Haah.. Sasuke mulai merasa dia yang paling tua dan satu-satunya yang dewasa di sini. Di taman bermain ini.

Ia bisa pusing berada di sekitar mereka. Sebuah tepukan ringan membuatnya menoleh demi mendapati Ino yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Hilangkan wajah tak suka itu! Ayo kita bersenang-senang!" ajak Ino.

Melihat itu sukses membuat Sasuke terkekeh. "Kheh! Kaupikir untuk siapa mereka melakukan ini? Eh?"

Ino menampilkan wajah polosnya. "Memang untuk siapa? Untuk kalian sendiri, kan?"

"Bodoh. Ini untukmu."

"Are! Kenapa untukku?"

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Ino. "Gara-gara kau yang murung sama sekali tak konsen latihan, mereka merencanakan ini untukmu. Jangan remehkan pengamatan mereka."

Ino menunduk. Lagi-lagi ia merasa bersalah. Gara-gara ia, band Sasuke harus berbuat seperti ini untuknya. Kenapa sekarang ia jadi merasa dialah sumber masalah semua masalahnya?

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau ingin aku memaafkanmu?"

Ino seketika mendongak. Ia mengangguk mantap. Hinata tidak bisa memaafkannya. Ino tak ingin membuat kesalahan tak termaafkan lagi. Polos. Ino benar-benar polos.

"Kalau kau ingin aku memaafkanmu, berjanjilah setelah ini kau akan terbuka padaku."

Mata Ino seketika terbelalak. Apa maksud Sasuke? Dan kenapa Sasuke meminta hal itu padanya?

Seolah mengerti raut bertanya Ino, Sasuke meneruskan sambil tersenyum, "Percayalah padaku. Dan aku takkan mengkhianatimu."

"HEI, KALIAN! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana? Ayo bermain!" Teriakan Naruto mencuri perhatian mereka. Sekilas, Sasuke menatap Ino. Kemudian, seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya. Diraihnya tangan mungil itu dan mereka mulai berlari.

Sasuke akan menunggu. Apapun jawaban Ino, ia akan terima. Entah itu berita baik atau buruk. Tapi, Sasuke janji, apapun itu ia akan tetap berusaha melindungi Ino. Terutama perasaannya.

Dan sekali janji, ia takkan mengingkari. Lagipula, dia Uchiha, kan?

**%%%**

Sebuah mobil hitam dengan sangat elegannya(?) berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah. Rumah itu tampak bagus walau sedikit tak terawat. Ada banyak tumbuhan, terutama bebungaan yang menghiasi halaman depan dan tak sedikit juga rumput-rumput yang mendampinginya. Bagian depan rumah tak berbentuk pintu atau rumah-rumah pada umumnya. Depan rumah terbuat dari kaca yang siapapun yang melihatnya akan berpikiran bahwa rumah itu juga sebuah toko.

Sosok dibalik kaca mobil itu mengamati dalam diam rumah di depannya. Terasa asing, tapi ia sudah mulai merasa nyaman hanya dengan melihatnya. Cukup dengan perawatan sedikit, rumah itu pasti akan terlihat indah.

"Jadi, ini rumah kami?" gumamnya yang ia sudah yakin apa jawabannya.

"Takkan lama lagi, kami kembali."

**%%%**

**Dan lagi-lagi maaf ya Minna, selalu saja saya yang nggak bisa balas review masing-masing.**

**Special thanks buat yang review.**

**Main 2 rid en riviu?**


	12. Storm in Time

**FFn Sasuino sepi..nih buat ngramein..**

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Who is My True Love**

**Chapter 12 : Storm in Time**

**In a meant time, storm has no wait. Great!**

Malam itu, ada yang aneh saat makan malam. Deidara tidak ikut makan malam. Saat Ino mencari kakaknya di kamarnya, kamar itu kosong tidak ada penghuninya. Teman-teman kakaknya yang lain juga sudah Ino tanyai, tapi tak satupun tahu kemana kakak Ino itu. Lama-lama Ino menjadi khawatir.

Dei-nii, dimana kau?

Salah satu di antara orang-orang yang menikmati makan malam itu mengamati gerakan tak nyaman Ino. Dari, ratu khawatir saat makan, makanan yang tanpa sadar dikunyah lebih cepat, bahkan tak jarang gadis itu melirik-lirik arah pintu masuk ruang makan.

Ditutupnya matanya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Bagaimanapun, ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan pertengkarannya dengan kakak gadis itu. Perlahan, rasa bersalah pun mulai meraupi hatinya. Tak ayal, ia pun juga bertanya-tanya dimana pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Makan malam selesai, Ino tak langsung menuju kamarnya untuk belajar atau apa. Dia menuju kamar sang kakak yang masih gelap gulita. Dinyalakannya lampu kamar itu, dan ia masih belum mendapati seorang pun di sana.

Ia pun berjalan mendekati ranjang sang kakak dan merebahkan diri di sana. Sejak ia tahu ia punya saudara kandung, belum sekalipun ia tidur bersama kakaknya, yang pada umumnya sering dilakukan sepasang saudara karena kasih sayang mereka yang sangat satu sama lain. Hari ini pun ia berniat menunggu kakaknya dan mungkin sekali setelah sekian lama menemani kakaknya tidur. Ia juga penasaran dengan masa lalu kakaknya hingga waktu mereka dipertemukan. Terasa berat, kedua mata aqua-bluenya perlahan tertutup, terbuai dalam dunia mimpi.

**%%%**

Esoknya, tepat ketika subuh menjelang, Ino terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya terbuka perlahan dan samar-samar ia melihat paras tampan sang kakak yang tengah tertidur di depannya. Begitu ia yakin bahwa itu kakaknya, tanpa sadar mulutnya lebih dulu bersuara, "Dei-nii?"

Namun, tak ada suara yang menjawab.

"Dei-nii?" panggilnya sekali lagi. Dan kali ini berhasil. Deidara terbangun dan menatap Ino penuh tanya.

"Ino? Sudah bangun? Kenapa tidur di sini?" Bahkan suaranya masih terdengar serak sehabis tidur.

"Aku menunggumu. Kemana saja kau semalam?"

"Aku pergi ke suatu tempat. Tidurlah lagi, kau mungkin capek dan beberapa jam ke depan kau harus sekolah," kata Deidara sambil mengelus kepala adiknya lembut.

"Apa Dei-nii sendiri capek?" balas tanya Ino.

"Aku pulang sekitar jam sembilan dan ikut tidur bersamamu. Waktu istirahat selama itu tak mungkin membuatku masih capek."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lalu mengapa menyuruhku tidur lagi? Aku bahkan tidur lebih lama darimu."

"Kheh! Lalu kau mau apa, un?"

Ino nyengir. Mendengar cara bicara kakaknya yang mulai berubah membuat moodnya ikut berubah. "Aku senang Dei-nii yang seperti ini."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Deidara, Ino mendekatkan diri dan setengah berbisik, "Ceritakan padaku apa yang sebelumnya terjadi padamu. Ayah selalu bekerja, tak punya sedikitpun waktu untuk bercerita padaku. Sekarang ayah tak ada. Kau harus membayar hutangmu padaku selama bertahun-tahun ini kita tak bertemu."

"Hn?"

"Kau juga harus membayar hutang ayah yang jarang punya waktu untukku."

Deidara terkekeh. "Aku bukan ayah, un."

"Aku tak peduli."

Melihat gelengan kepala Ino juga wajah yang dibuat merajuk itu membuatnya tersenyum. Ia sendiri hampir tak percaya Ino adalah adik kandungnya. Hingga sekarang pun, ia masih bertanya-tanya mengapa ayahnya mengadopsinya sebagai anak angkat. Mungkinkah ayahnya itu sengaja? Atau ada alasan lain? Atau mungkin, memang Inoichi masih belum tahu fakta ini?

Lagipula, data-data yang menunjukkan mereka saudara kandung adalah rekapitulasi hasil tes kesehatan sebelum masuk kepolisian, yang juga menunjukkan data pribadi Inoichi. Entah siapa yang mencari tahu tentang data-data itu tapi ia bersyukur pada siapa saja yang melakukannya. Karenanya, sekarang ia bisa bertemu keluarganya, walau tidak seutuhnya.

"Baiklah, sebagai gantinya kau juga harus bercerita tentang ayah dan ibu. Aku..penasaran dimana ibu kita sekarang."

Pernyataan Deidara sempat membuat Ino sendu. Tapi hanya sebentar sebelum ia kembali tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Lagipula, fakta bahwa ibu mereka sudah meninggal bukan sesuatu yang harus Ino tutupi. Bagaimanapun, Deidara berhak tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya.

**%%%**

Tak ada yang tahu. Perasaan Ino..pun ia menampakkannya, orang-orang tak tahu kalau Ino tak bisa melepas perasaannya begitu saja. Orang mungkin akan berpikir, Ino orang yang mudah move on, mudah melupakan suatu masalah yang menimpanya. Tapi, hingga sekarang pun ia masih belum bisa sepenuhnya merelakan ibunya yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya pergi.

Bagaimanapun, dia seorang perempuan. Perasaan adalah hal yang paling sensitif baginya.

Mobil mereka berhenti di tempat parkir sekolah seperti biasa. Sasuke sudah akan keluar mobil ketika disadarinya satu hal. Ino tak kunjung bergerak. Itu membuatnya berhenti dan mengamati gadis itu.

Tatapannya berubah miris. Sepasang manusia berjalan berdampingan walaupun tak ada kontak fisik yang terjadi. Shikamaru dan perempuan Sabaku tengah menjadi objek paku Ino.

"Ino, apa kau akan diam saja di sini?" niatnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Ino, tapi tak berhasil. Yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah tatapan tajam Ino yang diarahkan pada mereka. Sama sekali bukan tatapan yang bersahabat.

"Ino!" panggilnya lagi. Kali ini lebih tegas.

"Aku akan tinggal di rumah Shikamaru."

Sasuke terhenyak.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Gadis itu menoleh. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke. "Aku..akan tinggal di rumah Shikamaru."

Dan sunyi berhasil mengambil ruang di antara mereka. Tak ada suara. Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata.

Ino memutus tatapan mereka dan membuka pintu mobil, bersiap keluar dan diikuti Sasuke.

Baru beberapa langkah ia ambil, tangannya dihentikan Sasuke, membuatnya berbalik mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa niatmu yang sebenarnya?"

"Dia merebut Shikamaru dariku. Aku akan merebut kembali apa yang menjadi milikku."

Sasuke menggeleng frustasi. Ia melepas tangan Ino dan merangkum bahu kecil itu. "Dia bukan milikmu, Ino. Apa kau tak bisa melupakannya? Ck! Dia sudah memilih orang lain."

Ino menggeleng keras hingga matanya sampai tertutup. Kentara sekali ia yang tak mau mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. "Dia milikku dan masih milikku. Jangan menggangguku, Sasuke!"

"INO!"

"Hanya aku yang bisa mengerti dia. Hanya aku. Aku takkan membiarkan orang itu merebut Shikamaru dariku."

Dan Ino pun melepaskan diri. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Ino.

Sebuah penolakan yang jelas-jelas ada di matanya. Bahkan sebelum ia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Di sisi lain, ia sangat tak suka melihat Ino yang seperti ini.

Gadis itu..terlalu terobsesi pada Shikamaru.

"Aaarrgh!"

Ini takkan baik-baik saja.

**%%%**

"Aku tak sabar melihat pertunjukanmu," kata Gaara memulai. Ini hal yang baru di antara mereka. Hampir satu tahun mereka berteman, ini pertama kalinya mereka makan bersama di kantin sekolah. Dan yang lebih menyenangkan lagi, mereka hanya berdua dalam satu pasang kursi kantin.

"Aku akan membuat semuanya terkesan. Tunggu saja, Gaara-kun," balas Ino. Sesekali ia menyesap minumannya. Dan tak jarang Gaara mendapati seringaian di bibir ranum itu.

Ragu-ragu, tapi Gaara ingin tahu. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tampak aneh hari ini."

"Apanya yang aneh?" balas Ino.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa, kau berbeda. Itu saja."

Ino tampak berpikir. Alisnya menyatu tampak elegan tapi terkesan disengajakan.

"Mungkin."

Sunyi mengisi hingga Ino kembali bersuara, "Gaara-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Kau adalah sahabatku. Aku senang punya seseorang sepertimu ada di sisiku."

Kali ini sukses membuat Gaara terkesiap. Ia menghentikan makannya dan menatap Ino lekat. Tapi, gadis itu hanya acuh meneruskan makannya sendiri.

"Sasuke tak mau mendukungku."

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku hanya berusaha mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi milikku. Tapi, dia tak mau mendukungku." Ino pura-pura tampak kesal tapi kembali lagi seperti biasa.

Gaara tak menjawab. Matanya terpaku pada wajah gadis itu tapi hatinya berkata miris.

Tampaknya ia memang tak punya kesempatan lebih dari seorang sahabat bagi Ino.

"Ino?"

"Ya?"

Gaara terdiam sejenak. "Kalau aku menembakmu, maukah kau menerimanya?"

Ino dibuatnya bungkam. Ekspresinya sulit diartikan. Antara kaget juga heran.

"Apa maksudmu, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara meraih sebelah tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya. "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Dan suasana pun berubah canggung. Ino mulai tertawa gambar. Tak percaya Gaara mengatakan hal barusan. "Gaara-kun, ini tidak lucu. Kau tahu kan kalau aku punya pacar."

"Sasuke? Atau Shikamaru?"

Ino terkekeh. "Kau aneh ya. Tentu saja Shikamaru. Sudah ah! Ayo makan!"

Dan Gaara kembali jatuh dalam kegundahan akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

**%%%**

"Nona Cantik dimana?" tanya Sai begitu masuk ruang latihan mereka diikuti Naruto dan Kiba.

Satu-satunya yang ada di ruangan itu hanya duduk dengan elegannya memainkan kertas-kertas lagu, acuh.

"Teme! Hei, Teme! Jawab dong! Ino dimana?" Naruto mendekat dan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sasuke berusaha menarik perhatian pemuda itu yang hari ini tampak aneh. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Sasuke menaruh mata pada gadis itu. Naruto adalah teman dekatnya. Ia tahu saat dimana temannya itu berubah dan karena apa.

"Aku tak tahu."

'Tampaknya terjadi sesuatu,' pikir Naruto.

"Hei, hei! Mana mungkin kau tak tahu. Dia hampir setiap saat bersamamu," sahut Kiba. "Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?"

Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah Kiba. Ia berdiri dan menerobos keluar dari kepungan ketiga temannya. Tak sedikitpun menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Ayo kita latihan!" Ia mulai memetik senar gitar.

Kiba tampak yang paling tak nyaman dengan sikap Sasuke. Ia dan kedua temannya mengambil posisi masing-masing. "Kulihat Ino pergi ke lantai tiga saat aku kemari," katanya walau matanya tak lepas dari siluet Sasuke.

"Lantai tiga? Bukannya itu lantai anak kelas 12? Apa yang dilakukan Nona Cantik di sana?" tanya Sai yang tampaknya tak menyadari tatapan tak mengenakkan Kiba pada Sasuke.

"Mungkin dia mencari Shikamaru," kata Naruto, "mereka kan pacaran."

Kiba dan Sai adalah yang paling terkejut, mereka menuntut jawaban dari Naruto meskipun tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Tanpa mereka sadari, Sasuke berhenti memainkan gitarnya dan menunduk, membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Sahabatnya itu memang benar. Dan setahu dia, Ino dan Shikamaru memang belum sepenuhnya putus.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Kiba. Matanya beralih dari Naruto ke Sasuke.

"Entahlah, lama sekali."

"Tak kusangka Nona Cantik sudah punya pacar."

Kiba menatap tajam Sasuke. Pun tak melihatnya, Sasuke bisa merasakan tatapan itu.

"Hei, Sasuke―"

"Aku akan pergi mencarinya."

Dengan begitu, Sasuke meninggalkan ketiga temannya dan menggantungkan kalimat Kiba.

Ruangan itu sedikit sunyi dengan tekanan yang tanpa sengaja dibuat oleh kepergian Sasuke.

"Dia harus lebih berusaha lagi untuk mendapatkannya," komentar Kiba, "kalian dukung siapa?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Shikamaru dan Sasuke adalah temanku. Aku mendukung keduanya."

**%%%**

"Shikamaru! Ada yang mencarimu." Seorang perempuan berambut cepol dua menggoyang-goyangkan bahu pemuda hobi tidur itu. "Shikamaru! Hei!"

Shikamaru menggeliyat lalu menatap tak suka temannya yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

"Apa?"

"Ada yang mencarimu. Tampaknya dia sedang dalam bahaya, beberapa siswi terlihat ingin menerkamnya."

"Ya, ya, baiklah."

Shikamaru berdiri, menyingkirkan sedikit tubuh temannya dari jalannya dan menuju pintu kelas.

Ia membelalakkan mata begitu mendapati seseorang yang tak disangka-sangkanya akan menemuinya.

"Ino?"

Keterkejutannya tak sampai di situ saja begitu melihat Ino yang tersenyum padanya.

Gadis itu bangkit dari posisinya yang bersandar pada dinding putih itu dan menghadap Shikamaru. "Jadwalmu masih sama ya?"

"Ino, apa―"

"Aku minta maaf."

Ino menunduk. "Aku menyadari sesuatu."

Shikamaru mengerutkan alis. "Kau..yakin?"

Ino mendongak, tersenyum hangat pada Shikamaru. "Aku akan tinggal bersamamu."

"Perasaanku..masih belum bisa melepaskanmu. Harusnya aku mendengar apa yang ingin kau katakan waktu itu, hingga tak terjadi kesalahpahaman seperti ini." Ino kembali menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding itu. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan waktu itu, ketika awal mula kesalahpahaman ini dimulai, aku akan mendengarkan sekarang."

Shikamaru tampak ragu menceritakannya. Jelas ia sedang mencari jalan keluar terbaik untuk masalahnya kini. "Aku pergi dengan teman. Dia mengantarku pulang lalu tiba-tiba.."

"Aku tahu." Ino kembali bangkit dan mendekat. Kedua tangannya perlahan terselip di antara kedua lengan dan tubuh Shikamaru, lalu memeluknya. "Kau tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja." Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Shikamaru. "Kau takkan berani melakukannya. Aku tahu itu."

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Bukan nafas lega karena kesalahpahaman ini muncul di titik terang. Ia justru kawatir.

"Ayo kita makan siang! Lama tak makan bersama, iya kan?" Ino tersenyum lebar. Tak memberi sedikit pun kesempatan Shikamaru bicara, Ino menarik tangan pemuda itu dan pergi dari sana.

"Apa kita akan makan di kantin?" tanya Shikamaru di tengah perjalanan mereka ke lantai satu, posisi kantin berada.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin kau mau makan di tempat seramai itu."

Shikamaru hanya bisa bertanya-tanya bagaimana gadis itu bisa cepat berubah pikiran. Tapi, ia sangat tahu Ino takkan melepas begitu saja apa yang diinginkannya hingga gadis itu berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Kenapa diam saja, Shikamaru?"

"Ini merepotkan.."

Ino sedikit menunduk. Tidak seperti dulu. Ia justru merasa sesak begitu mendengar Shikamaru mengucapkan kata-kata favoritnya. Apa memang hubungan mereka sudah renggang hingga kalimat itu bisa mempengaruhinya?

Sebisa mungkin Ino menyingkiran pikiran itu. Ini bukan apa-apa, hanya sekedar kebiasaan Shikamaru semata, iya kan? Pikirnya.

**%%%**

"Kenapa tidak latihan?" tanyanya begitu gadis itu masuk mobil. Tak sedikit pun gadis itu menyadari hawa tak mengenakkan pemuda di sampingnya. Tersirat dari senyum bahagianya.

"Maaf deh. Tapi, aku janji setelah ini aku akan giat latihan―"

Brum

Marah.

Pemuda itu marah hingga memotong kalimat gadis itu.

"Sasuke! Apa-apaan sih?"

Kegeraman Ino tak mendapat respon apapun selain kecepatan mobil yang ditambah pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu pesta sekolah itu penting bagimu. Tapi, tolonglah jangan seperti ini. Aku kan sudah minta maaf."

Ciit

Mobil pun berhenti tepat di pinggiran jalan. Karena pengereman mendadak itu membuat Ino hampir terjungkur. Beruntung sabuk pengaman menyelamatkannya.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke hanya tak habis pikir. Ya, ia terlalu tak mengerti dengan gadis itu. Kesal, marah, jengkel, cemburu. Semua bercampur aduk, hingga ingin sekali ia membanting mobilnya lebih keras sampai gadis itu mengerti.

Ia terlalu kesal.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, huh?" teriaknya, "kau sudah ditolak. Si pemalas itu sudah memilih orang lain."

"Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu! Dia tidak memilih orang lain. Itu hanya salah paham saja." Ino balas teriak. Bibirnya mengerucut pertanda ia ikut kesal. Sama seperti pemuda itu sendiri.

"Di malam itu, kau lihat sendiri, kan? Dia mencium orang lain. Apa itu saja tidak cukup, huh?"

"Itu hanya salah paham. Shika tak pernah menyukai perempuan itu. Perempuan itu yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Shika."

Mereka sama-sama kesal. Sama-sama keras kepala untuk mengubah pemikiran lawan bicara yang mereka anggap salah.

"Buka matamu, Ino! Aarrgh! Kenapa kau merepotkan sekali, eh?"

Ino terkesiap. "Aku merepotkanmu? Jadi itu yang kau rasakan? Baiklah! Aku keluar dari sini. Aku tak akan merepotkanmu lagi."

Kemarahan membuatnya bertindak seenaknya. Ia keluar dari mobil, mengambil tasnya dan menutup pintu mobil itu keras, tak menyadari tatapan melarang Sasuke. Ia berjalan dengan hentakan kaki keras di setiap langkahnya.

Tiin tiin

Mobil yang sudah berjalan di sampingnya tak dipedulikannya. Apalagi suara pemuda itu yang terus memintanya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Cepat masuk, Ino!"

Yang diharapkan Ino hanyalah dukungan sang teman. Apa sulitnya sih? Pikirnya.

"INO!"

"Pergi saja sendiri! Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi."

Sasuke mendecih dari dalam mobil. Ia menghentikan laju mobilnya dan keluar dari sana. Dikejarnya gadis itu yang sudah agak jauh dari tempatnya dan menarik tangan mungil itu paksa.

"Lepaskan!"

Ino berusaha memberontak. Tapi, kekuatan pemuda itu terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan. Pintu mobil pun akhirnya tertutup dan Ino bungkam di dalamnya.

Ia merengut kesal tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang sudah masuk mobil tapi diam saja tak kunjung menjalankan mobilnya. Dan mereka hanya jatuh dalam kesunyian.

"Kau tidak akan tinggal di sana." Sasuke memulai. Tak sedikitpun melempar pandangan pada Ino yang mendelik ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak akan tinggal di rumahnya. Kau akan tetap di rumahku."

"Begitu? Dan siapa kau yang seenaknya memerintahku seperti itu?"

Brum

Mobil kembali berjalan. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke tak menghiraukan semua protes Ino. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Lagipula, ini untuk kebaikan gadis itu juga.

Kali ini, ia boleh egois kan?

**%%%**

Perselisihan Deidara dan Itachi mengalami jalan buntu. Apa yang dikatakan Deidara beberapa waktu lalu akhirnya menjadi keputusannya. Ia akan pergi dari tempat itu. Juga, berhenti dari kepolisian. Semua anggota lain pasti membutuhkannya. Membutuhkan semua informasi yang dibawanya. Dan dia takkan menyerahkan informasi itu bila mereka tak mau menerimanya sebagai kepala kepolisian. Taruhan yang tak semestinya. Tapi, ini hanya sebuah gertakan awal saja.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini," ujarnya. Ia pun berdiri dari kursinya bersiap meninggalkan semua anggota di sana.

"Jangan berani kau keluar dari tim ini!" geram Pein, ketua Akatsuki sementara.

Deidara berbalik. "Dan kenapa aku tidak boleh, hm?"

"Hei, Deidara!" gertak Kakuzu.

"Pikirkan ulang keputusanmu, Senpai." Tobi ikut menyambung.

"Cih!"

Srek

Pein berdiri.

Brak

Gebrakan meja itu pertanda kemarahannya. Tatapan tajamnya memperjelas semua itu.

"Aku ketua di sini. Dan aku akan menjadi kepalanya. Hentikan tingkah kekanak-kanakanmu itu!"

Baik Itachi maupun Deidara sama-sama tersentak. Ia memandang heran ke arah Pein.

Memang tidak bisa membiarkan Itachi dan Deidara terus-menerus berdebat. Yang ada di pikiran pria berambut orange itu adalah keduanya tak ada yang pantas menduduki tempat yang sebelumnya diduduki Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Deidara.

"Kau.." Ia menunjuk Deidara dengan telunjuknya, "dan Itachi hanya akan menjadi anggota seperti yang lainnya. Dan kuperintahkan kau tidak keluar dari tim ini!"

Itachi dan Deidara jelas tak terima. Sulung Uchiha itu bahkan sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menatap tajam Pein.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi ketuanya?" tanya Deidara lalu beralih pada anggota lainnya. "Dan kalian biarkan dia begitu saja?"

"Kami..sudah setuju sejak lama," kata Tobi.

Kemarahannya bertambah. Ketidakpercayaan tergambar jelas di matanya. Begitupun dengan sepasang mata onyx lainnya. Pun begitu, akhirnya orang itu hanya bisa menunduk. Mengerti, mungkin memang itulah yang terbaik.

"AAARRGH!"

Murka. Frustasi.

Deidara segera berbalik dan menuju kamarnya. Tak ada yang berucap. Helaan nafas dan keprihatinan tak terucap yang bisa dikirimkan penghuni ruangan itu. Termasuk pada penerus Uchiha yang juga pergi tak lama setelah kepergian Deidara.

"Bagus Pein, kau membuat pembicaraan ini menggantung," komentar satu-satunya wanita di tempat itu yang selama ini memang cenderung diam. Tak sedikitpun bicara kecuali itu memang penting.

"Kurasa, justru inilah akhir perdebatan ini," sahut Zetsu, lagi-lagi orang yang biasanya diam, "aku senang menjadi orang dewasa. Mereka akan belajar setelah ini."

Dan ruangan itu berubah sunyi. Cukup aneh untuk seorang Tobi berada dalam kesunyian tersebut. Tapi, pertikaian sebelumnya memang membuat suasana di ruang tamu itu memburuk.

Hingga..

Brak

"Aku tidak mau. Aku akan tetap tinggal di rumah Shika. Harusnya kau mendukungku, kan?"

"Tetap tinggal di sini dan pikirkan baik-baik!" Suara kedua ikut berteriak.

"Tidak ada yang harus dipikirkan, Sasuke."

Pemandangan yang didapat penghuni ruang itu tak jauh beda dengan yang sebelumnya. Dan Sasuke yang tak sedikitpun berniat melepas genggamannya pada tangan Ino, membuktikan pertikaian kali ini disertai pemaksaan.

"INO!" Teriakan orang ketiga berhasil mengalihkan semua yang ada di sana.

"Dei-nii?" Awalnya Ino takut. Tapi, begitu mendapati kakaknya yang membawa dua buah tas besar, ia pun menjadi keheranan.

Dengan satu tas di punggungnya dan satu tas lagi di sebelah tangannya, ia menarik tangan Ino dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Dei-nii?"

"Kita pergi dari sini," perintahnya.

Sasuke terkejut. Terlebih lagi Ino.

"Apa?"

"Kita pulang ke rumah kita."

"DEIDARA!"

Deg

Adalah sesuatu yang buruk bila seorang Pein berteriak. Murka. Sudah pasti.

Namun, tidak lagi. Deidara sudah membuat keputusannya. Ia tak akan mengubahnya tanpa balasan yang sesuai. Ia kembali menarik tangan Ino, tak sedikitpun berhenti mengirimkan tatapan tajam pada ketua Akatsuki itu.

"Ayo pergi, Ino!"

"Apa? Tunggu dulu! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Mereka tak menginginkan kita di sini."

"Apa?"

"Ayo!"

Ino hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa ketika kakaknya sudah benar-benar serius seperti itu.

"INO!"

Teriakan Sasuke hanya bisa dibalasnya dengan tatapan 'maaf'. Entah kemana perginya pertengkaran mereka ketika dipertemukan dengan perpisahan seperti ini.

Mata onyx itu tak sedikitpun lepas dari punggung sang gadis Yamanaka. Hingga ketika sosoknya terhalangi sebuah tubuh mobil, ia masih terdiam.

Barulah ketika ia sadar, saat itulah ia melampiaskan kemarahannya. Ia mendesis, "Siapa yang mengusirnya?"

Dan mendelik tajam. "Siapa dari kalian yang melakukan ini?"

"Itachi-senpai yang―"

"Tobi!" Pein membungkam kalimat Tobi lantas berbalik pada Sasuke. "Kami juga tak menginginkan hal ini terjadi."

Dengan begitu, Pein mulai melangkah pergi. Tak sedikitpun ia melempar pandangan pada yang lainnya. Yang jelas ia tak ingin terlibat lebih jauh setelah perdebatan Itachi-Deidara.

Sasuke masih belum puas. Kalimat-kalimat itu sama sekali tak membantu benaknya yang sedari menuntut jawaban. Ia pun beranjak pada salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang masih tersisa di sana. Pada seseorang yang takkan berbohong mengatakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

Ditariknya kerah baju orang itu. Pekikan tertahan orang-orang lain di sana tak dihiraukannya.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi..,Tobi!" desisnya.

**%%%**

"Sebenarnya..ada apa, Dei-nii?" tanya Ino was-was. Apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan kemarahan kakaknya, ia takut. Apalagi saat seperti ini.

Deidara hanya diam. Tampaknya ia memang benar-benar tak ingin menceritakan apapun.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Ino lagi. Kali ini, Deidara menoleh dan menatap adiknya.

"Kita akan pulang, ke rumah kita sendiri."

Ya, Ino tahu benar maksudnya. Namun, ia masih ingin tahu alasannya.

Ia meraih sebelah tangan sang kakak dan menggenggamnya. "Dei-nii, kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku," katanya yang hanya mendapat helaan nafas dari lawan bicaranya.

Harga diri.

Itulah yang membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa meskipun terhadap adiknya sendiri.

**%%%**

Brug

"Bawa mereka kemari!" Sasuke menerjang kakaknya sendiri dan menghantamnya ke dinding kamar itu. Sudah cukup semua keterangan yang diberikan Tobi hingga itulah ia melampiaskan amarahnya ke kakaknya. Salah satu penyebab masalah ini sendiri.

"Sasuke."

"Bawa mereka ke sini," desisnya lagi, "minta maaf padanya dan bicarakan baik-baik. Bawa gadis itu ke sini."

Itachi melepas paksa cengkeraman Sasuke di kerah bajunya. Kekuatannya yang lebih besar membuatnya lebih mudah melakukannya.

"Mereka punya rumah mereka sendiri. Tidakkah kau pernah dengar gadis itu ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya?"

Keadaan terbalik. Sasuke tak bisa bicara apa-apa.

"Maafkan aku, Otouto. Bahkan setelah kami baikan pun, mereka tetap akan pergi." Itachi semakin prihatin melihat adiknya yang menunduk. Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya. Setelah kebenaran terungkap, tak lama setelah kepergian Inoichi, gadis itu mengungkit rumah aslinya. Rumah yang sekian lama ditinggalkan.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai gadis itu. Berjuanglah lebih. Membuatnya tinggal di rumah ini bukan satu-satunya cara."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Itachi menghela nafas. Ia tahu benar siapa yang dimaksud adiknya kali ini.

"Aku akan minta maaf. Tentu saja."

**%%%**

Tak sampai satu hari, mereka selesai membersihkan rumah. Lebih tepatnya menata pakaian serta peralatan lain yang mereka butuhkan, karena sebelumnya Deidara sudah menyewa jasa pembersih untuk membersihkan rumah. Ia bersyukur, mereka tak melakukan apapun terhadap kebun yang tak terawat itu. Ino pasti akan marah bila bunga-bunga di sana sampai pergi entah kemana.

"Aaah! Lama tak pulang ke rumah," serunya sambil merebahkan diri ke kasur empuknya. Deidara bersandar di bingkai pintu kamarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Senyum yang tak sampai mata menghiasi bibirnya.

"Kau senang?" tanyanya.

Kalau boleh mengaku, Ino memang senang tapi ia hanya belum mengerti seolah masih ada kesan yang tak mengenakkan. Juga, kepulangan mereka ini tak diiringi hal yang bagus.

Tapi, Ino tak bisa mengatakannya pada kakaknya yang sedari tadi memang tak satu kalipun menjawab pertanyaan yang ia sendiri sudah menyebutnya 'pertanyaan sakral'.

"Ya, aku senang."

"Baguslah."

Deidara mulai mengambil langkah. Sama seperti Ino, ia juga melemparkan tubuhnya begitu mendekati panjang sang adik.

"Dei-nii! Kau tidur?"

"Ngg?"

"Heiii..tidur di kamarmu sendiri sana!"

Masih dengan mata tertutup, Deidara menjawab, "Memangnya ada kamar lain?"

"Kamar ayah dan ibu tidak dipakai. Sana! Pergi!"

"Kau mengusirku, un?"

Ino merengut. Tampaknya mau bagaimanapun kakaknya tetap akan tinggal di kamarnya. "Iya iya aku menyerah. Paling tidak ganti bajumu dulu. Kau mau tidur pakai jaket begitu?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban kakaknya, Ino mengambil posisinya sendiri dan menarik selimut hingga ke dadanya. Benar juga, ia sendiri juga malas ganti baju. Capek. Apalagi kakaknya.

Tak apalah. Tidur bersama juga tak masalah, pikirnya.

**%%%**

"Ino!" Yoshino tersentak begitu mendapati Ino di depan rumahnya. "Oh, syukurlah! Kukira kau takkan kemari. Aku selalu menunggumu."

Ino tersenyum hangat. "Pagi, Bi. Lama tak jumpa. Oiya, dimana Shikamaru. Aku yakin dia belum berangkat."

"Kau tahu sendiri, Ino."

Dan mereka tertawa bersama. Yoshino menyuruh Ino masuk dan membiarkannya ke kamar Shikamaru. Sementara ia sendiri menemui suaminya. Tentunya untuk memberi kabar baik ini.

Cklek

Pintu ia buka. Kepalanya lebih dulu mengintip ke dalam. Sesuai dugaannya, pemuda itu tengah tiduran padahal seragamnya sudah terbalut di tubuhnya.

'Masih sempat-sempatnya ia tidur. Dasar,' pikirnya.

"Shika!" panggilnya pelan. Ujung jarinya memainkan hidung Shikamaru.

"Shika!" Ino mencubit hidung Shikamaru keras.

Suara pekikan didengarnya dari mulut kekasihnya itu.

"Ino? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Shikamaru mengelus-elus hidungnya sementara matanya menyipit terlihat berpikir.

"Itu tidak penting. Ayo berangkat!" ajaknya sambil menarik tangan pemuda itu. Yang ditarik pun hanya diam. Sesekali ia mengucapkan kata-kata favoritnya meskipun ia tahu itu takkan menghintikan Ino.

Hari itu mereka berangkat bersama. Setelah sekian lama, mereka kembali bergandengan tangan. Tentu senyum menghiasi bibir gadis itu. Apa yang diinginkannya kembali ia dapatkan.

"Ino!"

"Ya?"

"Kau senang?"

"Tentu saja aku senang. Kenapa?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Mendokusei na.."

"Kenapa sih?" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Gerbangnya sudah terlihat. Ayo jalan!" Shikamaru berjalan lebih dulu, menambah ketidaksukaan Ino. Ia pun berjalan lebih cepat dan mengait tangan pemuda itu. "Jangan cepat-cepat dong!"

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya, Ino."

"Apanya?"

Ino paling tidak suka dibuat penasaran. Apalagi, sesuatu yang mengenai dirinya. Ia tidak suka. Termasuk kesepakatan yang dimaksud Sasuke waktu itu. Hingga saat ini pun ia tak mendapat jawabannya.

Setelah melewati halaman sekolah dan sampai di tangga menuju lantai tiga, mereka berhenti.

"Kita berpisah di sini," kata Shikamaru.

"Ya. Sampai nanti. Kita bertemu di gerbang sekolah." Ino tersenyum kemudian mereka berpisah.

Sejenak, Shikamaru menengadah. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia jelas tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia hanya tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Shikamaru boleh jenius tapi kejeniusannya bukan tentang perasaan.

Setelah memastikan gadis itu tak terlihat di matanya, ia kembali melangkah menuju kelasnya.

**%%%**

"Nona Cantik? Kau datang? Kemarin kemana?"

Begitu mendengarnya, Ino kembali teringat kejadian kemarin. Matanya lantas menengok ke belakang Sai dan mendapati Sasuke yang juga menatapnya sementara kedua tangannya memainkan gitarnya. Tatapan itu..terasa berat baginya.

"Oh itu, maaf ya tidak menghubungi kalian. Aku ada urusan lain."

"Sai! Kembali ke posisimu!" perintah Sasuke membuatnya tak nyaman meskipun tidak ditujukan padanya. Ino..mengingat kepergiannya dari rumah pemuda itu, membuatnya merasa bersalah. Karena apa, Ino pun masih bertanya-tanya.

Ditambah lagi, pemuda itu yang tak sedikitpun melempar pandangan ke arahnya setelah tatapan pertama mereka tadi, membuatnya yakin pemuda itu tak ingin bicara dengannya. Mungkin justru lebih dari itu.

Satu jam mereka berlatih dan ini saatnya istirahat. Sai keluar untuk membeli makanan, Naruto dan Kiba bermain entah apa itu. Tinggallah Ino dan Sasuke yang tak ada kegiatan spesifik.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Sasuke masih diam sambil memetikkan nada di snarnya.

"Sa-Sasuke, kumohon, bicaralah padaku," pintanya sambil mendekat, sebisa mungkin bersuara pelan.

"Selamat."

"Apa?"

"Selamat. Aku bilang selamat." Sasuke berhenti bermain. Tak sedikitpun melempar pandang pada Ino di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah keluar dari rumahku, kau juga sudah mendapatkannya, aku tak lagi bisa memaksamu."

"Sasuke, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Ayolah, Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin kau mendukungku."

Sasuke reflek melempar death-glare padanya.

Geram.

Pemuda itu seketika berdiri, menarik lengan Ino dan menguncinya di antara dinding dengan dirinya. Tatapannya masih terasa menusuk di jantung Ino. Semua mata di sana teralih pada mereka.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa perempuan itu, kan?" desisnya, "aku memintamu melupakan bocah bodoh itu karena aku mendukungmu."

Ino mendorongnya paksa. "JANGAN MEMANGGILNYA SEPERTI ITU!"

Brak

Lagi. Sasuke menahannya. Hingga kali ini menimbulkan suara hentaman.

"SASUKE! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Teriakan Kiba hanya melewati telinganya.

"Kau tahu perasaan cinta itu seperti apa?" katanya, "sekarang aku percaya kata-katamu di festival kuil dulu."

Ino hanya bisa menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Dan kau tahu siapa gadis yang kulihat itu? Dia adalah gadis bodoh yang terlalu terobsesi pada kekasihnya bukan karena cinta."

Terkejut.

Ia tahu benar siapa yang Sasuke maksud. Terkejut bukan main.

Pemuda itu kemudian menunduk.

"Sasuke..kenapa―"

"Aku menyukaimu, Ino. Tapi, aku bukan seseorang yang terobsesi hanya untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang disukainya."

"Makanan datang!"

Pun teriakan Sai tak didengarkan. Sunyi mengisi lebih dari sepersekian detik di sana hingga Sasuke menjauhkan diri dari Ino.

"Kita akan beli seragam untuk pesta sekolah sepulang sekolah nanti."

Dengan begitu, Sasuke keluar dari tempat latihan itu, meninggalkan Sai yang bengong dengan makanannya sementara Ino tampak gelisah.

**%%%**

***Sepulang sekolah***

"Shikamaru!"

Pemuda itu berbalik dan mendapati perempuan yang akhir-akhir ini bersamanya tepat setelah ia keluar dari kelasnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ck! Kau ini. Kenapa harus bertanya lagi, tentu saja pulang bersama," kata gadis itu. Ia sudah akan meraih tangan Shikamaru saat pemuda itu kembali berucap.

"Aku ada janji. Mendokusei na.."

Tangan itu perlahan menarik diri kembali, merasa kecewa.

"Janji apa sih? Tak biasanya."

"Sudahlah, Temari. Aku harus pergi."

gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal. Satu kesalahan yang dibuatnya, karena mimik itu mengingatkan Shikamaru pada seseorang.

"Ya sudahlah. Bosan juga pulang bersamamu terus. Aku ingin pulang sama adik-adikku saja."

"Hm."

Dan perempuan itu berbalik, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang memandang punggung gadis itu yang semakin menjauh dalam sendu.

Mirip.

Hanya kata-kata itu yang terbesit di benaknya, antara gadis itu dan..

"Shika!"

..yang satunya. Shikamaru pun jatuh dalam kegundahan.

"Ino? Bukannya kau ingin kita bertemu di gerbang?"

"Hm? Aku ingin segera ketemu. Itu saja." Ino mengait lengan Shikamaru seperti tadi pagi. "Ayo pulang!"

Dan mereka mulai berjalan.

"Kudengar kau akan kembali bernyanyi. Benarkah?"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli, Shika?"

"Dengan Angel?"

Pertanyaan itu..membuatnya menunduk. Teringat lagi, sesuatu yang sejak terakhir kali ia latihan bersama band itu yang selalu menganggunya.

"Iya, bersama mereka."

Shikamaru menyadari suara parau Ino. "Terjadi sesuatu?"

Ino mendongak, memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Bukan apa-apa, kok."

"Ino.."

Mereka berhenti berjalan. Shikamaru tahu sekali sifat Ino ketika berbohong. Seperti saat ini. Sebagai seseorang yang hampir seumur hidupnya bersama gadis itu, tentu ia khawatir.

"Ino..ceritakan padaku!"

"Aku..bertengkar dengan Sasuke." Ino semakin menunduk. "Aku terbuka padanya dan aku hanya ingin dia mendukung keputusanku. Tapi... Selain itu, ternyata dia.."

Kelu. Bibirnya tak mampu bergerak hanya tuk membentuk satu kata.

"Mungkin kau harus menemuinya dan bicara dengannya."

Seketika Ino mendongak. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Setidaknya..setidaknya bukan sekarang."

Pasti bukan sekarang, di saat hatinya merasa gelisah. Sasuke menyukainya. Itulah yang sangat mengganggunya.

"Kita pulang saja yuk!"

Gadis itu sebisa mungkin mengeluarkan senyum dan kembali menarik tangan Shikamaru pergi dari sana.

Detik berikutnya, Shikamaru terbenam dalam pandangannya menatap ekspresi Ino yang hanya menunjukkan kepiluan.

**%%%**

Di salah satu dari dua tempat yang lain, sebuah grup band menunggu gadis Yamanaka itu yang tak kunjung datang. Namun, begitu Sasuke mendapati gadis itu berjalan berdampingan dengan Shikamaru tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, seketika ia berbalik sambil membuang botol minumannya seraya ke tempat parkir sekolah. Tanpa mengatakan apapun pada anggota Angel lainnya, ia membawa mereka menuju tempat seharusnya mereka berada meskipun tanpa gadis itu. Kekesalan kentara sekali di wajahnya.

Sementara itu, di satu tempat lain seorang siswi kelas 3 tengah dikerumuni beberapa siswi dari tingkat kelas yang berbeda-beda. Satu di antara mereka yang dikenal sebagai pemimpinnya menyodorkan beberapa foto kepadanya. Ia terkejut. Terutama setelah apa yang didengarnya.

"Orang itu..Nara Shikamaru..seseorang berusaha merebutnya darimu."

**%%%**

**That's it, chapter 12. Finally..**

**Whatt da ya think Minna?**

**Main tu Rid en Riview?**


	13. Storm

**Holla...nih saya kembali dengan Chapter 13**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 12 : Storm**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Semua berjalan lancar di kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke. Uang dan popularitas masih bisa ia kendalikan. Kecuali hatinya. Antara marah, jengkel, kesal, dan semua perumpamaan hal buruk mengenai hati. Ia tak henti-hentinya memikirkan kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggunya. Dan semua hal itu hanya berujung pada satu subjek utama, Ino. Betapa ia bencinya melihat Ino yang buta hati. Ingin sekali ia berteriak di depannya, bahkan ingin sekali ia memukul gadis itu agar tersadar. Tapi, usaha pertama sudah dilakukannya dan itu tak berhasil. Ia tak habis pikir dengan kekeraskepalaan perempuan itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Empuknya ranjang tidurnya sama sekali tak membantu ototnya yang menegang karena emosi berlebihannya. Apalagi ingatan kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi tak mau hilang dari benaknya. Ino lagi-lagi menghiraukan urusan bandnya dan pergi dengan pemuda yang di mata Sasuke jelas-jelas terlihat tidak lagi mencintai gadis itu lagi. Entah kini ia justru harus marah pada gadis itu atau tidak.

"Aaarrgh!"

Dan ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

**%%%**

Hari sudah malam. Tepat setelah jam makan malam, Itachi membulatkan tekadnya. Toh, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengikuti permainan Pein dan mengakhiri perselisihan di grupnya ini. Tangannya menyambar jaket kulitnya dan ia berjalan ke kamar adiknya. Yang ia yakin penghuninya juga ada di dalamnya.

Tok Tok

"Otouto! Kau di dalam?" panggilnya. Terdengar gumaman dari balik pintu itu. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka menampilkan wajah adiknya yang dingin seperti biasa.

"Aku mau ke rumah Ino, kau mau ikut?"

Sempat terjadi kesunyian di ruang antara mereka, namun kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan singkat sang adik. "Hn."

Dengan begitu, Itachi kembali beranjak pergi ke ruang tamu selagi menunggu sang adik selesai berdandan(?).

Lima belas menit kemudian, sepasang saudara Uchiha itu sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu sebuah rumah minimalis. Sasuke diam menunggu sang kakak untuk segera bergerak karena ini bukan urusannya datang kemari. "Ayo! Apa kau mau diam saja seperti itu?" geramnya walaupun hatinya juga berdetak sama kencangnya dengan sang kakak, dalam kasus berbeda. Sebagai laki-laki, ia tahu benar minta maaf adalah menurunkan harga diri dan ia tak heran kakaknya tampak ragu-ragu mengetuk pintu itu. Namun, berbeda dengan debaran jantungnya. Satu alasan pasti, debaran itu muncul karena adik seseorang yang akan ditemui Itachi.

Tok Tok

Tak sampai sepuluh detik, pintu itu sudah dibuka. Seorang pria berpakaian asal ada di depan mata mereka. Seketika orang itu terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Namun, detik kemudian wajahnya rileks seperti biasa, walaupun masih terlihat jelas sirat kebencian di dalamnya.

"Ada apa?" desisnya. Siapapun yang sudah mengenal dekat pria itu pasti akan menelan ludah paksa.

Deidara tak pernah menggunakan nada itu bila memang tidak benar-benar marah.

"Boleh kami masuk?" tanya Sasuke memotong starring-contest di depannya. Ia datang ke sini sebagai tamu, ia tak suka kalau harus meladeni perselisihan yang bukan urusannya.

Sempat tak ada yang bicara atau bergerak saat itu, namun tak lama kemudian Deidara akhirnya menyerah. Ia sedikit menyingkir memberikan jalan bagi keduanya untuk masuk.

Sasuke langsung meneliti sekelilingnya, mencari tanda-tanda sosok gadis berambut pirang yang juga menjadi alasannya menerima tawaran sang kakak datang kemari.

"Ino tidak ada di rumah, kalau kau mencarinya." Pernyataan Deidara cukup menjawab pertanyaan tak terucapnya.

"Dimana dia?" tanyanya datar. Pun benaknya sudah bisa menduga dimana gadis itu berada. Dan hal itu tak mengurangi kegelisahan di hatinya sedikitpun.

"Nara Shikamaru," ucap si sulung Yamanaka santai, tak menyadari bahwa tangan lawan bicaranya sudah mengepal erat, menahan emosi yang kembali bergejolak.

Nara Shikamaru lagi. Kenapa selalu dia?

"Dia tinggal di sana?"

"Tidak. Dia akan pulang nanti."

Dan Sasuke pun hanya bisa bungkam. Ia berjalan dengan sendirinya ke sofa ruang tamu itu dan menghempaskan diri di sana. Selagi dua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu menyelesaikan urusan mereka, ia akan menunggu gadis itu dan mungkin mengajaknya bicara .. lagi.

**%%%**

"Kemana saja kau tadi malam?" sergah Sasuke tepat sebelum Ino memasuki ruang kelas pertamanya. Ia telah menunggu hampir setengah jam dan mau tidak mau ia harus mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya.

"Aku di rumah Shikamaru," jawab Ino sekenanya.

Sasuke menarik paksa tangan Ino, membuatnya bertatap langsung dengannya. Matanya menunjukkan kilatan marah. "Di rumah seorang laki-laki sampai tengah malam, kau pikir apa yang kaulakukan?" Saking emosinya, ia sampai lupa kalau dulunya gadis itu pernah tinggal satu atap dengan pemuda Nara itu.

Dan .. kalaupun Ino tak menyadari bahwa pemuda di depannya ini punya perasaan khusus padanya, mungkin ia sudah balas teriak sedari tadi. Juga alasan mengapa pemuda itu begitu khawatir padanya. "Maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku tahu perasaanmu, tapi aku sudah menyukai orang lain." Ino berusaha melepas cengkeraman Sasuke padanya. "Jadi, tolong jangan ganggu aku."

Terkesiap, Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya. "Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Aku tak ingin kau sakit hati," ujarnya pelan.

Pandangan Ino pun meredup. Tak pernah terpikirkan sekalipun Sasuke menyukainya. Bahkan sikap Sasuke yang dulu sering menggodanya, itupun ia tak berpikir akan benar-benar tumbuh jadi perasaan suka yang sebenarnya. Sekarang, ia sudah memantapkan hati pada pemuda yang satunya. Shikamaru. Setelah kesalahpahaman itu terkuak, tak ada hal lain yang diinginkannya selain menjaga perasaan itu untuk tetap ada. Mendapatkan kembali apa yang sejak awal menjadi miliknya. Ino tak bisa lebih bahagia dari itu.

Tapi .. benarkah?

Walaupun tak jarang, setiap kali rasa bahagia itu muncul ketika ia bersama pemuda Nara itu, sebersit perasaan lain juga menghampiri. Was-was yang membuatnya selalu tak tenang. Hingga ingin sekali ia mendekap Shikamaru sekuat mungkin, membuat pemuda itu terus menatapnya dan tak menoleh darinya, bagaimana pun caranya.

Tak disadarinya tatapan Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatapnya sendu.

"Aku ingin mengingatkanmu sekali lagi. Kau terlalu terobsesi. Shikamaru telah-"

"CUKUP!"

Suasana pun hening seketika. Ada hal yang ingin Ino tidak dengarkan. Dan Ino tak ingin kalimat itu mengganggunya sekarang. Matanya menyipit marah. "Apa kau tak sadar kau sendiri juga terobsesi padaku? Beralasan Shikamaru, kau juga sama denganku, kan?"

Sekilas, Sasuke tersentak. Tapi, kemudian mimiknya kembali kosong seperti semula.

"Berhentilah menggangguku, Sasuke"

Dan suasana pun semakin tak bersahabat. "Maaf. Aku takkan mengganggumu lagi," lirih Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu Ino menjawab, Sasuke berbalik dan beranjak pergi.

Dan Ino sendiri .. tak bisa bicara apa-apa. Rasa bersalah mengerumuni Ino, tapi itu yang harus dikatakannya. Demi hatinya sendiri. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok tegap itu. Hingga ketika tubuh itu tertelan dinding lain, barulah ia sadar. Perasaan cinta yang ditolak. Ino mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Ia tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa. Apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya takkan menghapus sakit hati itu. Kecuali kalau ia memutuskan untuk membalas perasaan Sasuke. Dan mungkin .. bila saat itu tiba, Sasuke tak lagi menyediakan tempat baginya. Kata 'terlambat' adalah yang akan diberikan Sasuke padanya nanti. Dan Ino tak berencana untuk mendapatkannya.

"Maaf," gumamnya.

**%%%**

Hubungan Sasuke dan Ino pun berubah sejak kejadian itu. Tak ada yang bicara ketika mereka satu ruangan, entah dalam kelas atau saat latihan. Tak ada kontak mata. Kalaupun ada, itu hanya yang diperlukan saja. Suasana terasa berat yang mana tak satupun dari keduanya berniat memperbaikinya. Bagi mereka itulah konklusi akhir yang tak perlu lagi dipermasalahkan.

Ino memandang pundak Sasuke yang tengah bermain dengan gitarnya dari posisi duduknya di sofa ruang latihan mereka. Di sebelah tangannya terdapat kertas lirik lagu yang mereka mainkan di latihan hari ini. Lagu berjudul Dreaming Little Bird (versi Luka & Gakupo). Liriknya sempat menyentakkan Ino. Sebuah cinta suci yang berisi harapan burung kecil untuk bisa keluar dari sangkarnya dan melindungi cintanya. Sekilas, begitu Ino membacanya benaknya langsung mengarah pada Sasuke. Seolah itulah harapan terpendam pemuda itu selaku penulis lagunya. Namun, karena lagu ini lagu duet, pemikiran itu sirna seketika.

Sekali lagi, Ino mendongak menatap pemuda yang masih menyibukkan diri dengan gitarnya. Ingin sekali ia minta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa mereka tak perlu diam-mendiami seperti ini. Kembali seperti dulu seolah tak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka.

Tapi, sesering mungkin Ino menyemangati dirinya akan hal itu, kata 'maaf' tak bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Bahkan, mendekat pada pemuda itupun terasa begitu sulit. Lagipula, ia masih ingin seperti ini agar pemuda itu bisa menjaga jarak darinya dan tak mengganggunya. Untuk beberapa waktu, ia ingin mereka tetap seperti ini.

"Ada yang kaupikirkan, Nona Cantik?" pertanyaan itu seketika membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh, Sai."

Pemuda bernama lengkap Shimura Sai itu tersenyum lalu mengambil duduk di samping Ino. Kepalanya sedikit mendelik melalui pundak Ino untuk melihat apa yang ada di kertas di tangan gadis itu. "Ada kesulitan dengan liriknya?"

Ino mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya dan mengangguk. "Ya, di beberapa bagian masih belum terbiasa." Ino beralih menatap Sai. "Kau bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah hafal. Kucoba memainkannya dengan gitar, jadi mudah dihafal." Sai kembali menampilkan senyumnya. Entah senyum itu palsu atau tidak. "Mau kubantu?"

Ino hanya mengangguk. Dan detik berikutnya, Sai mendendangkan lagu membantu Ino bernyanyi.

Perlu diketahui. Dalam beberapa lagu yang akan mereka mainkan nanti, Ino akan berduet dengan Sai. Band Angel tak hanya berisi orang-orang yang memainkan alat musik sementara satu di antara mereka terus menjadi vokal. Tidak. Masing-masing dari mereka bisa bernyanyi. Dalam beberapa lagu, semua anggota Angel bisa bernyanyi bersama. Dan merekapun juga orang-orang yang multi-talenta. Contohnya Kiba, ia tak hanya bisa bermain keyboard, ia juga bisa memainkan gitar dan beberapa alat musik lainnya.

Tapi, sayang sekali. Tak ada satu lagupun yang mana Ino akan berduet dengan Sasuke. Bukan berarti Ino menginginkannya. Apalagi ketika hubungan mereka tak jelas begini. Tapi, yaah .. Ino sempat bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya. Sasuke sering berduet dengan Kiba. Dan suatu hari, ketika tanpa sengaja Kiba mengusulkan agar Ino berduet dengan Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha itu berdalih, suara Ino lebih cocok dengan Sai. Mungkin suatu hari nanti ia akan membuat lagu khusus yang hanya bisa dinyanyikan mereka berdua. Itulah katanya. Ino sendiri tak masalah dengan hal itu karena waktu itu hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja. Namun, ketika berubah seperti ini, Ino jadi sering bertanya-tanya.

Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya mereka memang punya lagu duet bersama? Suasana canggung takkan terelakkan.

**%%%**

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya seorang perempuan begitu keluar dari ruang kelasnya bersama sang teman.

"Hoahm." Seseorang di sampingnya hanya menguap seperti biasa.

Perempuan di sampingnya sejenak tampak malu-malu sebelum beranjak mendekat. "Err.. Shikamaru?"

"Apa?" jawabnya tampak bosan seperti biasa.

"Aku kangen sama bukitmu itu. Ayo kita ke sana!"

Temari sudah tampak begitu senang. Ia yakin ini cara yang paling efektif agar pemuda itu mau pergi dengannya. Beralasan bukit favorit tempat biasanya pemuda itu menghabiskan hari.

Belum sempat Shikamaru menjawab, suara lain lebih dulu memotong.

"SHIKAAA!"

Dua pasang mata itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Tepat beberapa meter di depan mereka, seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat tengah tersenyum pada mereka, lebih tepatnya pada si laki-laki.

Temari lantas menyipitkan matanya tidak suka. Ia tahu siapa gadis itu. Tidak satupun perempuan Konoha High yang tidak mengenalnya. Tatapannya semakin tajam ketika gadis itu mendekat dan langsung mengait lengannya dengan Shikamaru, pemuda yang diam-diam disukainya. Sesaat, ia mendapati tatapan dingin gadis itu yang juga dikirimkan padanya namun segera kembali ceria seperti sebelumnya.

"Ja, apa kita akan pulang sekarang?" kata gadis itu. Dan benak Temari sudah membentuk nama yang paling mudah dihafal. Ino, nama gadis itu.

"Mendokusei na... Aku sudah bilang tunggu aku di gerbang saja."

Ino menggeleng sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya berusaha tampak manis yang menambah ketidaksukaan Temari terhadapnya.

"Iie, aku ingin segera bertemu saja. Ja ikundayo -ayo pergi!" ajaknya sekali lagi.

Shikamaru menoleh pada Temari. "Kau boleh ke sana kalau mau." Dengan begitu, Shikamaru dan Ino berbalik pergi.

Temari sudah akan meluncurkan protes ketika matanya menerima tatapan tajam Ino dari pundak gadis itu yang sempat membuatnya terpaku. Dan Temari jelas tak salah lihat kalau gadis itu juga tak menyukai dirinya.

Perlahan, seringaian membentuk dengan sendirinya di bibir tipisnya. "Yamanaka Ino. Tak heran banyak yang membencinya. Kurasa, aku akan menjadi salah satunya. Kheh!"

**%%%**

Hari ini, Ino sengaja pulang agak cepat. Kalau dipikir-pikir, banyak dari waktunya yang dihabiskan di rumah Shikamaru daripada di rumahnya sendiri menemani sang kakak. Tapi, toh kakaknya juga tak keberatan. Ino sudah menceritakan semua perasaan dan alasan mengapa ia tinggal berlama-lama di rumah Nara, kecuali alasan yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Masalah itu terlalu berat untuk diceritakan.

Sore hari ia sudah ada di rumah menyiapkan beberapa makanan untuk makan malam bersama sang kakak. Anehnya, hari ini sang kakak tak ada di rumah. Sejak insiden di rumah Uchiha waktu itu, Deidara jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah daripada hang-out bersama Akatsuki lainnya. Yaah, ia sendiri tak heran kenapa. Ia sendiri juga tengah mengalaminya. Ia dan Sasuke. Ino akan bersikap sama seperti kakaknya daripada hang-out bersama Sasuke.

Cklek

Pintu depan dibuka. Seorang Yamanaka Deidara masuk dengan wajah kusut namun kekesalan yang akhir-akhir ini ada di manik matanya hilang entah kemana.

"Sudah pulang?" tanya Ino menghampiri kakaknya yang barusaja merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Iya, un. Lelah."

Ino tersenyum dan mengambil duduk di pinggiran sofa yang masih kosong di sekitar kaki Deidara. "Ada berita bagus? Kau tampak berbeda dari biasanya."

Terdiam, Deidara bingung harus menceritakan masalahnya atau tidak. "Apa kau akan membenciku karena tak bisa menempati posisi ayah sebelumnya?" tanyanya yang sukses menimbulkan kekagetan di wajah Ino.

Baru kali ini Deidara mau cerita tentang masalahnya dengan Akatsuki, dan Ino tak bisa merasakan hal lain selain senang. Akhirnya kakaknya terbuka padanya. Senyum pun mengembang di bibirnya. "Jadi itu masalahnya?"

"Hn."

"Kau merasa posisi ayah adalah milikmu sekarang. Tapi, teman-temanmu tak setuju. Begitu?"

"Jangan katakan hal itu lagi, un."

Tapi, Ino justru tertawa geli. "Dei-nih, kau tidak percaya teman-temanmu ya? Kupikir, mereka pasti punya alasan mengapa tak membiarkan Dei-nii jadi kepalanya."

"Menurutmu?" kali ini, mau tak mau Deidara balas menatap Ino.

"Menurutku, Yamanaka Deidara tak pantas jadi kepala kepolisian."

Apa?

Deidara sempat memekik tak percaya mendengar adiknya juga tak mendukungnya. Namun, melihat seringaian di bibir adiknya, membuatnya berpikir Ino hanya bercanda saat ini.

"Kau juga sama seperti mereka, tak mendukung kakakmu." Deidara merengut, pura-pura kesal.

Mendengar kata 'mendukung', mau tak mau mengingatkannya pada masalahnya dengan Sasuke. Masalahnya ternyata tak jauh beda dengan sang kakak. Baik ia maupun Sasuke sama-sama keras kepala tak mau mendengar orang lain dan sama-sama ulet dengan ego masing-masing.

Kembali, ia menatap sang kakak. Ia harus meringankan hati sang kakak dan mengurangi kekeraskepalaan itu. "Tapi, aku senang kok Dei-nii tak menjadi kepala polisinya."

"Apa?" Deidara mengerutkan alis menuntut jawaban lebih. Dilihatnya pandangan adiknya yang melembut, mau tak mau membuatnya ikut melembut.

"Aku sangat takut ketika melihat ayah di dalam peti waktu itu. Dalam hati aku marah kenapa harus ayah dan bukan yang lainnya." Ino tersenyum miris. "Aku sempat membenci pekerjaan ayah. Tapi, saat tahu Dei-nii bekerja di bidang yang sama dan terlihat menyukainya, maka aku hanya bisa diam saja."

Perlahan Deidara memposisikan tubuhnya hingga kini duduk tepat di sofa masih menatap Ino yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kumohon, jangan ambil posisi itu. Tetaplah bekerja seperti biasa. Aku tak ingin kehilangan keluargaku lagi."

Dan Deidara tak kuat lagi menahan diri untuk tak memeluk adiknya. Dielusnya punggung gadis itu yang mulai bergetar sementara ia jatuh dalam pertarungan benaknya. "Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dari awal?"

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Ino. Namun, Deidara sudah teramat lega. Penyesalan karena tak bisa menempati posisi idaman itu seketika sirna. Hatinya ringan dan ia tak bisa untuk tidak mengeluarkan senyuman. Mungkin, ia justru akan menyesal kalau sampai ia mendapatkan posisi itu.

Baginya dan bagi Ino, tak ada hal penting lain lagi selain keluarga. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku janji," bisiknya.

Kini ia paham, mengapa Inoichi tak pernah mengatakan kalau dia anak kandungnya, alasannya sama dengan gadis di pelukannya. Baik Inoichi dan Ino, mereka berharap akan keselamatannya. Karena, kalau sampai ia tahu bahwa Inoichi adalah ayah kandungnya, ia akan terus berambisi untuk mendapatkan posisi itu.

Menambah resiko kemungkinan ia akan meninggalkan Ino. Dan itu hanya akan membuat adiknya terus ketakutan. Deidara patut bersyukur punya keluarga seperti ini.

Perlahan, dilepasnya pelukannya dengan sang adik. Ia tersenyum hangat. "Hei, ada berita baik."

Ino menelengkan kepalanya setelah menghapus air mata yang sempat mengalir. "Apa itu?"

Deidara tersenyum semakin lebar melihat adiknya yang kembali baik-baik saja. "Pein mengambil posisi itu. Aku tetap berada di kantor pengendali seperti biasa dan .. akhirnya kami mendapat pekerjaan."

Ino memang senang mendengar berita baik itu, kecuali yang terakhir. "Apa itu artinya kau akan pergi lagi?" tanyanya mulai kecewa.

"Iya, un. Memang menurutmu harta ayah cukup berapa tahun menutupi kebutuhan kita? Aku juga harus bekerja agar tak menjadi pengangguran, un."

Melihat sang kakak yang tampak berapi-api dengan pekerjaannya, akhirnya Ino hanya bisa mengalah. Yang penting, Deidara baik-baik saja dan tidak melibatkan diri dalam bahaya berlebihan seperti ayahnya. "Kapan berangkatnya?"

"Lusa pagi, un. Kau bisa tinggal di rumah Nara. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan, un?"

Ino tersenyum lebar mendengar hal ini.

"Tapi, kalau ingin tinggal di rumah, jaga diri baik-baik, un. Aku sudah bicara pada tetangga untuk memperhatikanmu juga."

Dan jatuhlah keduanya dalam pelukan. Ino tersenyum lebar. Deidara tak kalah lebar. "Terimakasih, Dei-nii."

"Hn. Terimakasih kembali, un."

**%%%**

Dua hari berikutnya, Ino akhirnya pindah ke rumah Shikamaru. Deidara sudah pergi menuju tugasnya bersama kawan-kawannya. Tak perlu membawa banyak barang karena ada satu kamar yang memang disediakan untuknya sedari dulu tinggal di rumah itu. Dan di kamar itu sudah ada baju-bajunya. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke masih sama. Tak berubah buruk ataupun lebih baik.

Seorang perempuan bersembunyi di balik tembok tak jauh dari rumah Nara. Baju seragam membalut rapi tubuhnya. Matanya masih terpaku pada daun pintu sebuah rumah yang sedari tadi ia amati, menanti sesuatu yang ditunggu-tungguinya.

Tak sampai lima menit, apa yang dinanti-nantikannya muncul juga. Seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah sama keluar dari pintu diikuti perempuan yang sedari beberapa hari lalu selalu membuatnya mengepalkan tangan. Mereka keluar dari pintu itu sambil bergandengan tangan, tampak gadis itu yang tersenyum manis di samping pemuda itu dan .. semakin membuatnya kesal.

Namun, begitu mengingat apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini, kekesalan itu berubah menjadi seringaian. Dengan begitu, ia berjalan ke arah yang sama namun jalur berbeda menuju sekolahnya .. sendiri. Tapi, toh kesendirian itu takkan bertahan lama.

**%%%**

Seorang pemuda berjalan santai dengan kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke kedua saku celana seragamnya. Tas selempang menggantung di pundaknya, dia tengah berjalan ke lokernya sebelum ke kelasnya selanjutnya. Lagipula, saat ini masih jam makan siang, ia tak perlu buru-buru.

"BA!"

Sontak ia melonjak kaget. Matanya menyipit tak suka karena barusaja dikagetkan seperti itu. Tak perlu berbalik, pelaku tindak kejahatan kecil itu sudah lebih dulu berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ino? Kau tahu itu tidak lucu," geramnya.

"Ooh, Your Highness Sabaku no Gaara, rilekslah sedikit. Sekali-kali kau harus mengganti wajah stoic itu menjadi rileks seperti tadi." Ino tertawa geli kemudian. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar kaget tadi."

Lagi, Gaara mengirimkan death-glarenya selain karena jengkel, juga demi menutupi malu bisa terjebak tipuan Ino.

Namun, detik kemudian wajah garang itu berubah menjadi ramah. Senyum terbentuk di bibir pemuda itu. "Ada apa? Kau tampak senang sekali," tanyanya.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, tampak merajuk kalau orang salah mengartikan. "Aku tak punya teman bermain. Semua orang pergi ke kantin dan aku tak mendapat tempat satu pun." Kemudian, bibir itu berubah membentuk senyuman. "Tapi, aku bertemu sahabatku yang masih mau berteman denganku. Tentu saja aku senang. Hehe."

Yaah, Sahabat. Gaara mengerti itu dan dia tak sedikitpun berniat mengutarakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada gadis itu. Pun begitu, ia masih ingin melindungi gadis itu, menjadi pelarian setiap masalah yang ia punya. Itu sudah cukup bagi Gaara.

"Hn. Dan maaf soal yang waktu itu," ujar Gaara.

"Hm? Apa? Yang mana?"

"Saat aku tanya apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku atau tidak." Gaara sedikit memalingkan wajah menutupi semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

"Tidak apa. Aku tahu kau hanya bercanda."

Seketika Gaara menoleh kembali menatap Ino. Gadis itu sudah lebih dulu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan, membuatnya tak bisa melihat ekspresi Gaara yang berubah sendu. Ternyata .. itu yang dipikirkan Ino atas pernyataan cintanya. Padahal ia sungguh-sungguh waktu itu. Dan melihat gadis itu yang tak serius menanggapi kalimatnya dulu, artinya Ino memang tak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya.

Sedih. Tentu ia sedih. Tapi .. sudahlah. Semua juga sudah berlalu. Prinsipnya yang baru juga barusaja ia bentuk. Ia sudah tak apa-apa.

"Waktu itu.."

Gaara menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Ino menoleh heran.

"Waktu itu aku sungguh-sungguh, Ino."

Dari ujung matanya ia bisa melihat Ino yang terkejut. Gadis itu menatapnya tak percaya dan Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Sunyi sempat mengisi.

"A-apa?" bahkan suaranya ikut terbata. Ino benar-benar shock dengan apa yang barusan keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak apa. Jangan dipikirkan lagi. Kau tidak membenciku saja itu sudah cukup baik untukku."

Tanpa menghiraukan Ino yang masih belum bisa mencerna pernyataan Gaara, pemuda itu melepas tasnya dan melemparnya tepat ke Ino yang tersadar seketika.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu. Tunggu di sini."

Dengan senyum pasrah, Gaara pun pergi ke kamar mandi beberapa meter di depannya sekalian memberi waktu Ino untuk berpikir.

Baru beberapa saat kemudian ia mengerti maksud Gaara sepenuhnya, matanya meredup sedikit bersalah. Lagi, untuk kedua kalinya, ia membuat patah hati seseorang. Dan ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana setelah ini di sekitar Gaara. Kejadian yang baru saja terjadi tentu saja takkan mudah hilang dari benaknya. Kecanggungan pasti akan tercipta dalam hubungan mereka nanti.

Ia pun menghela nafas. Otaknya tiba-tiba mendengungkan kata 'lelah'.

"Yamanaka Ino? Apa aku .. benar?" suara sarkatis berhasil membuatnya menoleh, menatap seorang perempuan berambut pirang dikucir empat tengah berdecak pinggang berseringai ke arahnya.

"Ya, itu aku," balas Ino tak kalah angkuh. Kalau tak sedang membawa tas Gaara, sudah dipastikan ia akan meniru hal yang sama yang dilakukan gadis itu sekarang.

Gadis di depannya, gadis yang paling tak disukainya karena telah merayu pacarnya, semakin berseringai mendengar jawaban Ino. Ino semakin menyipitkan mata tajam. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau akan diajak bermain silat lidah memperebutkan Shikamaru.

"Kheh! Kau terlihat tak suka sekali melihatku, Gadis murahan."

Temari menekan tombol emosi Ino. Tampak di depannya Ino yang semakin mendelik marah, menatap tajam ke arahnya. Kalau saja death-glare mampu membunuh seseorang, sudah dipastikan Temari hanya tinggal tulang-belulang saja. Namun, tidak. Dia justru tengah berjalan ke arah kemenangannya. Seringaiannya tak berkurang sedikitpun.

"Atau .. kupanggil saja .. Wanita jalang? Huh?"

Matanya tajam berhasil menangkap kilatan marah di kedua manik aquamarine milik gadis itu. Beberapa perempuan memberinya foto-foto gadis itu beberapa hari lalu. Yang kesemuanya adalah foto Ino bersama laki-laki. Satu dari laki-laki di foto-foto itu kebetulan adiknya. Hal ini semakin menarik baginya. Ia bisa menggunakan adiknya untuk memojokkan gadis itu kalau ia mau. Tapi, bukan itu tujuannya saat ini.

Melihat gadis di depannya yang kehilangan kata-kata, ia pun memulai, "Uchiha Sasuke, ketua OSIS sekolah ini," katanya seraya mengingat kembali nama-nama pemuda di foto itu, "Sai, Kiba, dan Naruto, para Angel. Apa mereka tak cukup memuaskanmu?"

'Dan Gaara. Kartu As untuk memojokkannya,' pikirnya.

Semarah mungkin Ino, tapi ia tak bisa menjawab begitu saja. Ino tahu perempuan di depannya yang bahkan ia tak tahu namanya itu, justru ingin melihat responnya. Ia tak boleh gegabah. Pun ia sudah tak tahan untuk mencabik perempuan itu. Wanita jalang? Siapa yang mau dirinya disebut demikian di saat ia benar-benar bukan salah satu di antaranya.

"Kenapa Yamanaka? Tak bisa bicara?"

"Kau..," desisnya. Tangannya sudah siap kapan saja melempar tas Gaara dan menjambak rambut pirang gelap di depannya.

Temari kembali berseringai. "Tak perlu terburu-buru. Aku hanya ingin bicara satu hal padamu." Wajahnya berubah serius. Kebencian mulai nampak di kedua manik matanya. "Jauhi Shikamaru, Wanita jalang."

Bruk

Seketika itu, para siswa mulai berkumpul di sekitar mereka. Beberapa siswa berseringai sinis seolah pemandangan di depannya adalah pemandangan paling menarik di siang hari seperti ini. Beberapa siswi sampai menutup bibirnya takut melihat apa yang disuguhkan di depan mereka. Sementara beberapa siswi lainnya yang tergabung dalam Sasuke FC entah sudah menjadi anggota resmi atau belum, tengah berseringai jahat. Tentu saja karena misi mereka berhasil. Misi yang mereka sebut 'Misi Penghancuran Yamanaka'.

"Panggil Karin! Ada yang menarik di sini," perintah salah satu dari siswi-siswi itu sambil masih berseringai. Siswi di sampingnya mengangguk lalu pergi setelah sebelumnya minta untuk direkamkan rekaman perkelahian dua siswi pirang di depan mereka.

Yamanaka Ino tak tahan lagi. Ia tak peduli kalau rambutnya harus berantakkan akibat aksi jambak-menjambaknya dan perempuan itu, yang penting ia bisa menuangkan kemarahannya. Gadis itu sudah memprovokasinya, membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran. Ia sudah cukup malu dipermalukan Karin dulu dengan panggilan 'Pelacur', kini ia justru diingatkan akan kejadian dulu. Namun, yang paling membuatnya marah besar adalah permintaan gadis itu untuk meninggalkan Shikamaru. Dia pikir siapa dia memintanya meninggalkan Shikamaru? Justru dia yang harus meninggalkan Shikamaru karena Shikamaru adalah miliknya, milik Ino. Dan siapapun tak boleh mengganggu hubungan mereka. Terutama gadis di depannya.

Mereka terus saja bergulat. Tak dihiraukannya orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang justru menyoraki perkelahian mereka. Ino menarik rambut Temari, membuat perempuan itu memekik kesakitan. "Ukh!". Tangannya yang lain berusaha melepas tangan Temari dari rambutnya. Ia sudah akan menggigit lengan Temari kalau saja Temari tak lebih dulu menarik kasar rambut Ino, membuat Ino juga berteriak kesakitan.

"Akh!"

Parahnya lagi, dari semua yang menonton, tak ada satupun yang berniat melerai atau melaporkannya ke pihak keamanan sekolah. Hingga..

"Berhenti!" Gaara tiba-tiba datang dan dengan kekuatannya memisahkan keduanya. Ia menahan Ino untuk tak lagi menyentuh kakaknya. Sementara di belakangnya Temari bersandar di dinding sambil mengatur nafasnya kelelahan. Namun, seringaian tetap saja tak hilang dari bibirnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepas!" Ino terus memberontak dalam pelukan Gaara.

"Hei, hei! Tenang! Bicarakan baik-baik masalah kalian," kata Gaara sebisa mungkin menjauh dari tangan kasar Ino sambil membawa gadis itu menjauh dari Temari.

"Oo~h! Gaara adikku, ukh, terimakasih telah menolong kakakmu ini darinya."

Deg

Mematung, mata Ino terbelalak sempurna. Matanya masih terpaku pada Temari yang berseringai kemudian perlahan menatap Gaara tak percaya. "A-apa?"

Gaara sendiri juga terkejut dengan lontaran tiba-tiba Temari. Benaknya perlahan terisi dengan kegelisahan. Ia menunduk menatap Ino yang menatapnya horor.

"A-apa maksudnya?" tuntut Ino.

Sekilas Gaara tak berani menatap mata Ino, dan ketika ia kembali menoleh padanya saat itu ia bisa melihat kepedihan di sepasang aquamarine itu.

"Dia Sabaku Gaara, adik dari Sabaku Temari, namaku," lanjut Temari membuat keterkejutan Ino semakin jelas.

"Ino-"

Kalimatnya terpotong dengan tindakan Ino yang dengan sekuat tenaga melepas diri darinya. Tidak hanya kepedihan, mata itu juga menunjukkan sakitnya dihianati. Butir-butir air mulai muncul di setiap sudut matanya. Takkan lama lagi, air itu akan melewati pipinya.

"Jadi .. kau sengaja menembakku demi membantu kakakmu? Agar dia bisa bersama Shikamaru? HUH?" Ino berteriak marah. Kegetiran jelas terdengar di setiap kata yang dikeluarkannya. Kerumunan orang yang menontonnya hanya bergeming diam. Temari sendiri kehilangan seringaian dan tampak menyadari sesuatu.

Rapuh. Hancur. Kacau. Semua perumpamaan itu tampak pas pada sosok itu, membuat siapa saja yang peduli padanya ingin memeluk pundak yang bergetar itu dan memenangkannya, namun di saat bersamaan juga tak berani menyentuhnya, takut membuat gadis itu semakin hancur.

Gaara mendelik pada kakaknya tajam sekilas lalu kembali menatap Ino lembut. Terlihat jelas kedua turqoise matanya mengharapkan pengertian dan maaf dari Ino. Kejadian ini seperti dulu ketika Ino menjauh darinya karena ia mengaku sebagai pacar gadis itu di depan fan-girls Sasuke demi melindungi gadis itu. Yang tindakan itu justru dianggap penghianatan oleh gadis itu. Dan sekarang, hal yang sama terjadi kembali. Gaara tak siap kalau Ino kembali menjauhinya.

Gaara .. tak siap gadis itu membencinya.

Ia berjalan mendekat, tangannya terangkat ingin menyentuh gadis itu. "Ino-"

PLAK

Tercekat. Semua pemilik mata terbelalak sempurna. Tangan lentik putih Ino menggantung di udara. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menutup bibirnya yang bergetar. Pun begitu, manik aquamarine itu tak sedikitpun terlihat menyesali perbuatannya telah menampar seseorang yang sempat dianggapnya sahabat.

Sementara itu, Gaara masih memproses tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Ino lakukan padanya. Ia terlalu terkejut tak menyangka Ino berani menamparnya.

Sunyi pun mengisi ruang di antara mereka, bahkan bunyi kamera salah satu ponsel di sana sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan pemain-pemain di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu. Tiba-tiba saja Temari berdiri dan menerjang Ino lantas mendorongnya, membuat gadis itu terjatuh kasar di lantai.

"Berani-beraninya kau menamparnya." Temari berubah marah. Ia tak memberi kesempatan Ino untuk bergerak lebih, ditariknya lengan Ino kasar membuat gadis itu berdiri.

PLAK

Tamparan kedua dari orang yang berbeda bertemu pipi Ino kasar. Surai pirang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Wanita jalang! Murahan! Jauhi Gaara dan jangan pernah sentuh Shikamaru dengan tangan kotormu!"

Pundaknya kembali menegang begitu nama terakhir disebut. Kepalanya mendelik tajam ke arah Temari. Tak dipedulikannya air matanya yang sudah mengalir sedari tadi, ia kembali menyerang Temari.

Tindakannya berubah kasar, seolah membabi buta. Giginya gemerutuk menahan semua emosi yang membuncah. Temari pun tak mau menyerah kali ini, ia juga balas menyerang Ino yang tampak kehilangan kontrol dirinya itu. Dan dua orang itu saling meluapkan marah, sedih, cemburu. Semua menjadi satu, mengaduk perasaan keduanya. Tak ada yang mau mengalah hingga salah satu berhenti dan menyerah, membiarkan yang satunya menang untuk mendapat keinginannya.

Ino terus menjambak, mengigit, dan melakukan apapun yang bisa dilakukannya. Menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya ia terus menyerang Temari. Ia tak peduli, daripada sakit tubuhnya, hatinya lebih terasa sakit. Gadis di depannya juga tak berbeda.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menengahi keduanya lagi. Dari siluet postur tubuhnya jelas itu bukan Gaara.

"INO! Cukup! Hentikan!"

Mematung, seketika jantungnya berdentum kencang. Suara itu.. ia tahu benar siapa pemilik suara marah itu. Mimik terkejutnya tak jauh beda dengan orang-orang di sana.

Perlahan, ia mendongak demi mendapati seseorang yang paling ia tidak ingin perlihatkan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Shikamaru. Pemuda itu berdiri menatapnya tajam. Ia berdiri tegap di depan Temari yang sudah terduduk di lantai dengan gigitan dan luka di sana-sini. Dan kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu justru memarahinya dan membela gadis di depannya itu, semakin menggores luka hatinya.

"Shika-"

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak-anak, Ino!"

Deg

Kakinya seketika terasa bergetar. Nafasnya yang memburu lelah kini tercekat tak bersuara. Matanya melotot sempurna. Takut dan terkejut mengisi parasnya yang sudah begitu berantakkan.

"A-aku- aku tidak melakukannya, gadis itu yang-"

"INO!"

Nara Shikamaru menunduk. Suaranya bergetar menahan marah. Kenyataan bahwa dua orang yang dipedulikannya berkelahi seperti itu membuatnya tiba-tiba marah entah pada siapa.

Sunyi pun mengisi. Hanya suara nafas Temari yang masih memburu yang ada di sana, juga suara tubuh bergetar Ino kalau orang benar-benar jeli mendengarnya.

"Pergi dari sini dan jernihkan pikiranmu!" bentak Shikamaru untuk kesekian kalinya.

Orang yang menjadi topangannya, orang yang paling ia harapkan dukungannya, justru membentak dan memarahinya. Menggeleng tak percaya, Ino mundur selangkah demi selangkah dan lari begitu saja dari sana. Air matanya sudah tak bisa ditahannya lagi. Isak tangisnya pun dihiraukannya. Dunia bagai memunggunginya. Tatapan jijik maupun iba semua dikirimkan padanya. Apapun, seolah semua orang berbalik menjauh darinya. Ia terus berlari, tak tahu kemana. Ia ingin pergi dari tempat ini, dari sekolah ini. Bahkan, ia ingin menghilang saja dari dunia ini. Hatinya tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan nama seseorang.

'Kenapa Shikamaru? Kenapa?'

Berkali-kali ia menerjang seseorang. Berkali-kali pula orang-orang yang ditubruknya mengumpatkan kata-kata kotor padanya, namun ia tak peduli. Pikirannya kacau, hatinya hancur. Bilah-bilah pisau tajam menggores membuat lubang di hatinya.

Lagi, ia ingin menjauh dari sekolah ini.

**%%%**

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Pergi dari sini!" bentak Shikamaru sekali lagi. Orang-orang di sana seketika itu membubarkan diri. Pun begitu, tak sedikit dari mereka yang kembali menoleh ke belakang ingin melihat kelanjutan insiden barusan.

Gaara masih bergeming di sana, menatap arah kepergian Ino. Ingin sekali ia mengejar gadis itu, namun ia juga tahu gadis itu tak ingin bertemu dengannya saat ini. Diambilnya tasnya yang terlempar di lantai begitu saja kemudian melihat sisa dua orang di sana.

Temari perlahan berdiri. Pun rasa sakit masih mengerumuni tangan dan kepalanya, tak ayal rasa senang mulai menyebar di hatinya. Shikamaru melindunginya, sudah cukup membuatnya tahu bahwa pemuda itu lebih peduli padanya.

Sesekali ia mendesah kesakitan, namun akhirnya ia bisa berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Shikamaru masih bergeming di tempatnya tak sedikitpun berbalik menghadapnya.

"Shikamaru, syukurlah kau datang. Aku-"

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

Deg

Mematung di tempat, ia tak salah barusaja mendengar desis kemarahan di nada bicara Shikamaru.

"A-apa?" tanyanya terbata.

Shikamaru berbalik cepat, mendorong tubuh Temari hingga menghantam dinding, dan memukul dinding itu tepat di samping kepala Temari.

Dug

Sirat kemarahan jelas terlihat di manik coklat Shikamaru yang menatapnya tajam.

Gaara sempat akan membela sang kakak karena barusaja dihentakkan begitu saja ke dinding. Mimik horor kentara jelas di wajah kakaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Apa yang kaukatakan padanya? HUH?" desisnya sekali lagi.

Shikamaru benar-benar terlihat seperti bukan dirinya sendiri. Tatapan malasnya tak lagi kentara digantikan dengan emosi marah. Kepalanya menunduk dan ujung giginya gemerutuk menahan emosi untuk tak lagi memukul dinding itu. Ia sudah mengenal Ino sejak mereka masih bayi. Ia tahu benar sifat gadis itu. Ino .. takkan bertindak di luar batas kecuali sesuatu memang terjadi padanya.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Temari berusaha membela diri, "Apa maksudmu? Dia memukulku lebih dulu-"

"Bukan itu yang kutanyakan. Aku mengenal benar siapa Ino. Dia takkan sampai seperti itu kalau kau tak mengatakan sesuatu padanya."

Desis kemarahan Shikamaru membuatnya bergetar takut. Praduga bahwa pemuda itu datang untuk membelanya lenyap seketika.

"A-aku.."

Kepalanya menunduk dan matanya kembali menunjukkan kesedihan dan kecemburuan. Pemuda itu datang untuk memarahinya. Bibirnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu tak tahu harus bicara apa. Baik mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya maupun tidak, semua takkan membawa hal baik untuknya. Kalau ia berbohong, Shikamaru tetap takkan mempercayainya.

Ketakutannya bertambah ketika tiba-tiba Shikamaru berteriak padanya.

"KATAKAN, Dammit!"

**%%%**

Di satu tempat tak jauh dari depan gedung sekolah, seorang perempuan berambut merah berseringai kemenangan. Sekutu-sekutu di sekitarnya tak jauh beda mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama.

Ia menoleh kesana-kemari dan tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah tong sampah tak jauh dari tempatnya dan tempat teman-temannya berdiri. Ia tambah berseringai ketika lagi-lagi matanya berhasil menangkap seseorang tengah menghapus papan tulis dari jendela sebuah kelas di lantai atasnya.

"Kalian! Aku punya hal menarik lagi untuk menjadi tontonan," tawanya sinis.

Tak perlu bertanya lagi, semua yang ada di sekitarnya bisa menangkap maksud seringaian sinis di bibir gadis itu.

**%%%**

Ino terus berlari keluar gedung sekolah. Kakinya tak henti-hentinya berlari. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi berada di tempat itu. Penglihatannya memburam akibat air mata yang mengalir sedari tadi. Di depan sana, tinggal melewati halaman depan sekolah, ia akan sampai di gerbang sekolah dan pergi dari tempat ini. Ia hanya memperhatikan gerbang itu hingga ia tak sadar beberapa orang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba menjegal kakinya, membuatnya tersungkur di tanah seketika. Ino mendongak dan mendapati Karin dan kawan-kawannya berdiri mengerumuninya dengan tawa sinis mereka. Matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Yamanaka, kita bertemu lagi. Bagaimana aksimu hari ini? Tampaknya menyenangkan, huh?" Kalimat pertama kali yang terlontar dari bibir Karin muncul diikuti tawa teman-temannya.

Ino sudah tak kuat lagi. Ia ingin pergi dan tak ingin berurusan dengan orang-orang di sana.

Melihat air mata Ino yang mengalir membuat Karin semakin tak sabar untuk melakukan apa yang sedari tadi ada di benaknya. Ia berjongkok dan dengan cepat ditariknya kucir rambut Ino, menimbulkan ringisan kesakitan Ino.

"AKH!"

Kepalanya otomatis mendongak dan menatap langsung mata Karin yang penuh ketidaksukaan terhadapnya.

"Sakit, eh? Yamanaka?" geramnya. "Ini tak ada apa-apanya dengan dipermalukan Sasuke di depan banyak orang."

Benar-benar aksi membully yang terang-terangan. Kalau tak memperhatikan baik-baik, orang-orang yang tak ada hubungannya di sekitar mereka takkan tahu apa yang terjadi karena tertutupi banyak tubuh teman-teman Karin yang menghalanginya. Namun, bila dilihat dari dalam gedung lantai dua ke atas, jelas terlihat apa yang ada di dalam kerumunan gadis pembully itu. Pun begitu, lagi-lagi bukannya ada yang melaporkan tindak kejahatan itu malah kamera yang disodorkan.

Boleh saja menyalahkan sekolahnya, tapi di kalangan siswa sendiri seolah sudah ada peraturan untuk tidak ikut campur urusan orang lain yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya. Bagi para siswa, hal itu tak terlalu menarik apalagi bila korban bully itu adalah seseorang yang sama sekali tak mereka kenal. Dan bagi para siswi, semua pasti justru senang melihat Yamanaka Ino menjadi korbannya. Karena, hampir seluruh siswi di sekolah itu membencinya akibat telah mendekati idola mereka. Siswi-siswi yang lain tak ada yang bisa ataupun mau membantu karena tak ada satupun yang berteman dengannya. Kalaupun ada siswi yang ingin berteman dengannya, tatapan menusuk Karin dan kawan-kawannya lebih dulu menghentikannya.

"Karin! Kami sudah membawanya." Panggilan itu menarik semua mata teman-teman Karin termasuk Karin sendiri dan Ino.

Karin berseringai dan melepas cengkeramannya pada rambut Ino kasar. Ia berdiri kemudian mengambil apa yang disodorkan salah satu temannya padanya. Penghapus papan yang berisi serbuk kapur yang didapat dari papan tulis kayu yang ada di setiap belakang ruang kelas. Sementara papan tulis bagian depan kelas sudah pasti tidak menggunakan batang kapur lagi untuk menulis. Ia berseringai lalu kembali berjongkok di depan Ino.

Sret sret sret

Semua mata di sana tampak menikmati kesenangan. Bahkan, ada yang ingin mencobanya juga namun dihalangi teman yang lainnya sebelum membuat Karin marah.

Sret

Serbuk-serbuk kapur itu mengisi kedua pipi serta dahi Ino. Tak lupa, Karin juga menggoreskan penghapus papan itu di seragam Ino. Tawa kemenangan menghiasi bibirnya.

"Seperti inilah aku dulu di depan Sasuke. Sekarang, apa kau berani menghadap Sasuke seperti ini, huh?"

Karin kembali berdiri. Sementara Ino sudah tak punya kekuatan lagi. Segala emosinya menyebar di setiap inci tubuhnya membuatnya tenggorokannya kelu tak bisa digunakan bersuara. Tak ada yang bisa ia mintai tolong, tak ada yang bisa mendukungnya. Mentalnya bukan hanya mengecil tapi juga keberaniannya menghilang seketika. Ia sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain membuat Karin menang atasnya.

Tawa kesenangan orang-orang di sekitarnya meredam isak tangisnya. Tak ada yang menyadari dan takkan ada yang peduli padanya.

"Riasan terakhir untuknya, Guys."

Dengan perintah terakhir Karin itu, tiba-tiba kertas-kertas sisa, kaleng minuman, tisu-tisu kotor, dan berbagai macam sampah terlempar padanya. Sesekali Ino meringis kesakitan ketika beberapa sampah terlempar ke matanya atau ke luka-luka akibat perkelahian tadi. Dan itu sama sekali tak mengurangi kesenangan mereka.

Mereka berhenti ketika sampah-sampah yang mereka bawa sudah habis semua terlempar ke tubuh Ino. Noda tersebar ke seluruh seragam Ino. Rambutnya pun tak lagi pirang sempurna karena banyaknya air dalam kaleng yang terlempar ke rambutnya. Seluruh sampah mengelilingi tubuh Ino. Karin dan kawan-kawannya sadar bahwa tempat mereka melakukan kejahatan ini adalah halaman depan sekolah. Bila pun ia dihukum untuk membersihkannya sekalipun ia tak keberatan. Kesenangannya kini lebih besar hanya untuk membayar usaha mereka membersihkan halaman sekolah. Malah, bisa saja ia menyuruh korbannya ini untuk melakukan hukumannya nanti.

Merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya ini, Karin dan kawan-kawannya pun pergi, meninggalkan Ino yang menunduk di rerumputan itu. Tangannya mengepal sebegitu eratnya hingga bisa menimbulkan luka di kulit telapak tangannya.

Marah, cemburu, kecewa, dan lemah. Ino tak tahan lagi menahan cobaan hatinya. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, ia berdiri dan berlari ke gerbang sekolah secepat mungkin. Pekikan kaget beberapa siswi yang melihat sosok kacaunya itu tak dipedulikannya. Ia ingin lari dan pergi dari sana.

Dan seolah Kami-sama mendengarkan do'anya, gerbang dibuka mempersilahkan mobil kepala sekolah untuk masuk. Tak membuang-buang waktu lagi, ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya sebelum gerbang itu ditutup.

Teriakan satpam yang memintanya untuk kembali lagi-lagi tak dihiraukannya. Bahkan tatapan tajam kepala sekolah yang juga melihat aksinya barusan juga ia biarkan begitu saja. Persetan dengan hukuman yang menimpanya nanti. Ia ingin pergi dan sendiri. Kemanapun, asalkan bukan tempat itu. Asalkan jauh dari orang-orang yang menyakiti hatinya. Jauh, dan ia bisa berteriak sepuasnya.

Lagipula, takkan ada yang mau mengulurkan tangannya padanya bila ia berada di tempat itu. Hanya akan ada punggung-punggung yang tak mau menghadap padanya. Takkan ada yang perhatian padanya.

Pada akhirnya, ia tetap akan sendirian.

Tanpa disadarinya, ponsel di dalam tasnya berdering sedari tadi.

**%%%**

**Spesial Thanks : xoxo, INO Innocentric, xoxo, lastri nara, zielavienaz96, Evil Smirk of the Black Swan**

**Buat yang nunggu Blind, habis ini update kok..**

**Review**

**Wa**

**Naze?**


	14. Its just Too Much

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter : Its just Too Much**

**%%%**

Matanya menerawang jauh entah kemana. Tak ada binar cahaya yang tersisa di manik mata itu. Hatinya terlalu terluka hingga tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi selain sakit. Kepalanya pusing akibat tak henti-hentinya menangis. Ia lelah. Apa yang dialaminya hari ini terus berputar di benaknya bagai dengungan lebah yang tak mau berhenti menyiksanya. Hatinya sudah cukup tergores dan tak henti-hentinya menggores lebih dalam. Menciptakan luka tanpa akhir, menghapus sisa dirinya yang masih ada. Hidupnya bukan apa-apa lagi selain kenangan pahit menyedihkan.

Ino.. kehilangan cahayanya.

Perlahan, kelopak mata itu tertutup. Ia lelah dan ia ingin tidur. Kalau bisa, ia tak bangun setelah ini. Karena itu berarti ia harus kembali merasa hampa dan terjatuh tanpa menemukan satu pegangan pun.

Tak jauh dari posisinya duduk tertidur bersandarkan kaki kursi di pinggiran sungai itu, seorang pemuda diam-diam mengamatinya. Gadis itu tampak sangat berantakkan. Rambutnya sudah tak lagi terikat rapi dari ikatannya. Aura kesedihan terpancar dari gadis itu seolah siapa yang melihatnya akan ikut merasakan hal yang sama. Dan ia juga bisa merasakannya.

Sepulang sekolah tepat, ia bergegas keluar sekolah dan mencari gadis itu kemana-kemana. Tawaran pulang kakaknya ia tolak, selain karena ia jengkel dengan kakaknya ia juga tak ingin ada hal buruk lain lagi kalau sampai kakaknya tahu ia mengikuti gadis itu. Nyatanya, hampir tiga jam ia berlari kesana-sini, mengelilingi daerah tempat tinggalnya barulah ia menemukan sosok Ino. Ia tak menduga Ino akan memilih tempat ini untuk berlari dari masalahnya. Pinggiran sungai yang sedikit penerangan saat malam tak jauh dari jembatan yang membentang di atas sana. Tempat itu sepi dan jarang ada yang menyadarinya kalau tidak benar-benar jeli meneliti sana-sini. Beruntung, Gaara sudah bisa menebak tempat seperti inilah yang gadis itu cari.

Pun begitu, setelah ia berhasil menemukannya, tak sedikit pun langkah berani yang ia keluarkan untuk menghibur gadis itu. Ino ingin sendiri. Ia tahu itu, tapi ia sangat khawatir. Satu hari, dunia benar-benar berbalik terhadapnya. Tawa Karin dan teman-temannya ketika tanpa sengaja ia mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, sudah cukup membuat darahnya berdesir marah. Ia bisa saja memotong leher mereka kalau saja bel sekolah tak menolong mereka waktu itu. Dan sekarang, saat ia membuktikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri apa yang diperbuat kumpulan perempuan kejam itu terhadap Ino, ia tak tahan lagi untuk kembali ke sekolah dan membunuh mereka satu per satu, tentu saja kalau hari tidak sedang malam seperti ini dimana kemungkinan sekolah sudah tutup dan perempuan-perempuan laknat itu pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Ck! Lebih parahnya lagi, kakinya masih belum mampu mendekat di saat ia ingin sekali membersihkan kotoran dari pemilik paras ayu Yamanaka itu.

Pandangannya tak sedetik pun lepas dari Ino semenjak satu jam lalu.

Gadis itu hanya diam, pandangannya menerawang jauh dan kedua tangannya memeluk erat kedua kakinya. Sesekali ia juga mendapati bahu Ino yang bergetar meskipun tak ada suara isak tangis yang keluar. Posisinya yang bersembunyi di balik pohon tak jauh di belakang gadis itu membuatnya tak bisa melihat air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir setiap kali bahu gadis itu bergetar atau setiap kali gadis itu merekatkan pelukannya.

'Pengecut', itulah sebutan untuk dirinya sendiri yang tak henti-hentinya bergumam di kepalanya. Andai saja ia bukan adik Temari dan andai saja Ino tak marah padanya, tentu sudah sedari tadi ia menghibur, mengajaknya pulang daripada terus menyiksa diri di tempat yang suhunya mulai mendingin ini.

Kepalanya menengadah. Langit tak lagi berwarna biru. Bahkan sudah tak lagi berwarna jingga. Langit sudah tertutupi malam. Begitu banyak bintang bertebaran di sana, mereka berkilauan indah, namun kenapa bintang yang ada di depannya kini justru redup di saat teman-temannya tersenyum cerah di atas sana?  
Semua itu .. juga karena dirinya. Meskipun kalau dipikir, ia sama sekali tak bersalah kali ini, ia juga tak punya niat menembak gadis itu demi membantu kakaknya, namun marah dan menyesal tetap menghampirinya. Dan itu takkan menghilang kalau Ino masih sedih begini, apalagi tak mau memaafkannya.

Ia kembali menatap depan. Ino masih terus terdiam di tempatnya sejak empat jam yang lalu. Bedanya kali ini, ia tak hanya duduk merenung di sana namun juga membenamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya. Serasa tak mau lagi menatap dunia, pikir Gaara. Detik berikutnya yang membuatnya tersentak adalah tubuh itu yang meneleng ke samping dan akhirnya tertidur di rerumputan dingin di sana. Gaara semakin khawatir ketika dilihatnya gadis itu yang menggigil kedinginan. Tak membuang waktu lagi, diambilnya sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang yang entah bagaimana asal mulanya nomor orang itu ada di ponselnya. Detik berjalan dan panggilannya belum juga dijawab semakin membuatnya tak tahan mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada orang itu.

Klik

'Halo―'

"CEPAT KE SINI, BRENGSEK!"

**%%%**

Hari lelah Sasuke berjalan seperti biasa, kecuali saat seseorang barusaja berteriak padanya melalui telepon dan memintanya datang secepat mungkin ke suatu tempat dekat jembatan entah untuk apa. Dan dari siapa yang meneleponnya, ia tahu ia tak seharusnya mengganggap itu sebuah lelucon.

Ia menghela nafas. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih jaket kulitnya di atas kursi belajarnya. Ia sudah akan beranjak pergi ketika ponselnya berbunyi sekali lagi. Ia menghela nafas. Ia sudah bersiap diri membalas teriakan orang itu kalau dia meneleponnya kali ini.

Digesernya jarinya di layar ponselnya sebelum menjawab.

"Apa lagi―"

'APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU?'

Seketika ia menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel itu. Suara kali ini lebih tinggi daripada sebelumnya. Namun, getir kemarahan jelas sekali terdengar dari suaranya.

Dan yang membuatnya terkesiap membelalakkan mata adalah kalimat orang itu selanjutnya.

'KEMANA KAU SEMBUNYIKAN DIA? DIA TAK MENJAWAB TELEPON―'

Tak perlu petunjuk lebih banyak lagi, ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Gaara. Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan yang masih saja mengisi ponselnya itu, ia bergegas pergi dan menyambar kunci mobilnya di atas meja belajarnya.

Was-was mulai meraup hatinya. Ia berlari secepat mungkin ke garasi mobilnya. Beberapa pertanyaan pelayan yang penasaran kemana ia akan keluar malam-malam di saat sebentar lagi hidangan makan malam akan segera siap, tak dipedulikannya. Ia harus bergegas karena perasaan tak enak mulai mengerumuni hatinya.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh pintu mobilnya tapi..

Tunggu!

Tangannya terhenti menggantung di udara. Untuk apa ia peduli? Bukankah ia tak ada hubungannya lagi dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu? Ia sudah berjanji takkan mengganggunya lagi? Jadi, kenapa sekarang ia bergegas seolah peduli padanya?

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Kali ini orang pertama tadi kembali meneleponnya.

'Damn it! DIMANA KAU? CEPAT KEMARI?' Lagi-lagi suara itu berteriak.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis. Ia tak suka cara bicara orang itu, tapi untuk sekarang ia tak memikirkannya. Rasa penasaran akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi lebih dulu membuatnya bertindak mengikuti perintah orang itu. Ia membuka kasar pintu mobilnya dan menancap gasnya cepat.

"Lebih baik kau tidak bercanda atau aku akan membunuhmu, Sabaku," gumamnya.

**%%%**

Gaara sudah tak sabar menunggu. Sudah lima belas menit sejak panggilannya terhadap orang itu, namun sosok yang ditungguinya tak kunjung muncul. Kalau dalam hitungan enam puluh detik ke depan pemuda itu belum muncul, ―ia tak peduli akan resikonya― ia akan menolong gadis itu.

Was-was semakin bertambah. Dilihatnya tubuh gadis itu yang semakin menggigil meringkuk di bawah suhu malam Konoha. Walaupun begitu, tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan bangun dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Rasa sakit terlalu menusuk membuat gadis itu tak bisa bergerak lebih bahkan untuk kesehatannya sendiri. Yah, ia sudah terlanjur sakit hatinya.

Enam puluh detik sudah, ia tak tahan lagi. Ia ingin menyelamatkan gadis itu dan ia tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama pada harapan yang belum pasti akan pemuda itu untuk datang.

Lima langkah panjang ia ambil dan tiba-tiba cahaya terang menyilaukannya dari samping. Refleks ia mundur karena ia tahu siapa pelaku di balik cahaya itu.

Kembali, ia bersembunyi di balik pohon. Apa yang ada di depannya kini lebih jelas karena cahaya dari mobil itu membuat penerangan di area sekitar sana.

Dilihatnya Sasuke yang keluar mobil dan beranjak langsung ke sosok gadis yang disukainya sejak lama itu. Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Sejenak pemuda itu terdiam, dan kembali berjalan ketika tubuh Ino kembali menggigil. Dilepasnya jaket kulit yang dipakainya yang langsung ia pakaikan pada tubuh Ino.

Sebelah tangannya terselip di bawah kaki jenjang gadis itu dan sebelahnya lagi mengangkat punggung Ino. Lantas, dibawanya gadis itu menuju mobilnya. Sejenak, Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya yang bersembunyi di balik pohon. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa namun juga tak memberinya death-glare seperti biasa. Lalu, ia pun pergi bersama Ino yang tampak tertidur di lengannya.

Andai Gaara tahu kalau Ino sudah tertidur sedari tadi, ia pasti akan menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu lebih dulu.

Pandangan Gaara perlahan meredup. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Sama seperti ketika gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai pemuda lain yang berarti cintanya sendiri telah ditolah. Sakit. Namun, kali ini lebih dari itu. Kesadaran bahwa ternyata ia tak bisa apa-apa di saat gadis yang disukainya itu membutuhkan pertolongan, bahkan hanya sedikit saja, ia sudah sangat merasa pengecut. Kekesalan. Penyesalan. Dan sakit hati. Ia tak tahu perasaan buruk apa lagi yang mengganggunya karena gadis itu.

Sekarang, cemburu pun tak berguna. Ia sudah takkan mendapat kesempatan lebih baik daripada Sasuke atau Shikamaru untuk lebih dekat dengan gadis itu. Ia menyandarkan diri di pohon di sampingnya. Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit kelam bertabur bintang itu. Ia mungkin lelah karena empat jam berdiri diam di sana, namun, emosinya lebih besar sebagai sumber rasa lelah itu. Mungkin ia memang harus melepas Ino untuk seorang yang lebih baik. Yang bisa melindunginya kapanpun gadis itu membutuhkan perlindungan. Dan seseorang yang selalu ada baik dalam sedihnya maupun bahagianya tanpa sedikit pun khawatir orang lain akan mengacaukannya.

Yah, Gaara mengaku kalah. Ia kalah dari Shikamaru, dan ia juga kalah dari Sasuke.

Pun, ia sangat tak ingin mengakuinya, ia .. bukan cinta sejati Ino.

**%%%**

Gadis yang sempat membuat benaknya kacau itu kini ada di tangannya. Wajahnya yang dulunya tampak putih sehat, kini banyak noda yang menutupinya. Raut wajah yang dulunya tampak tenang ketika tidur, kini seolah ketakutan tengah mengisi tidurnya bersamaan mimpi buruk yang menyerang.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis itu?, pikirnya.

Matanya kembali memperhatikan tubuh kotor Ino. Ia semakin heran, apa saja yang dilakukan Ino hingga tubuhnya kotor sangat seperti ini?

"Tuan Muda." Salah seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya. Ia tampak terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang ada di tangannya.

"Panggil pelayan yang lain!" perintahnya. Pelayan itu hanya membungkuk lalu pergi mencari pelayan-pelayan wanita lainnya. Sasuke sendiri, ia beranjak ke kamar kosong yang dulunya juga ia tinggali selama gadis itu menginap di kamarnya. Kamar ini lebih luas dan sedikit barang-barang yang ada di sana. Tempat yang mungkin cocok untuk keadaan Ino.

Kakinya beranjak ke kamar mandi dan menaruh gadis itu ke dalam bath-tub dengan hati-hati. Kemudian dia berjongkok dan dengan perlahan, jemari tangannya menyapu lembut poni pirang Ino. Tatapannya seketika melembut.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu yang aku tak tahu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke pun tak menduga gadis itu memberi jawaban. Sekarang.

"Tuan Muda!" suara pelayan itu menyadarkannya. Ia lantas berdiri dan menghadap kumpulan pelayan wanita yang tengah berjajar di ambang pintu itu.

"Bersihkan dia!" perintah singkat itu cukup dipahami semuanya. Pelayan-pelayan itu segera beranjak menjalankan tugas majikan mereka. Sasuke, ia menatap gadis itu sekilas lalu pergi untuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri selagi pelayan-pelayan itu membersihkan Ino.

**%%%**

Malam itu, setelah ia makan makan malamnya yang terlambat ia mengunjungi kamar Ino. Perlahan, dibukanya kamar itu dan ia mengintip sejenak apa yang ada di dalamnya sebelum membuka pintunya lebar-lebar.

Kakinya melangkah ke sosok berbalut selimut itu. Satu nampan penuh berisi makanan tak disentuh gadis itu sama sekali. Ino masih tidur nyenyak, tapi ia tak yakin karena gadis itu tidur sambil mengerutkan alis sedari tadi.

Ia duduk di samping gadis itu. Sebelah tangannya terangkat membelai rambut pirang yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Pelan-pelan, ia mengelus kepala Ino berharap dengan begitu mimik tak nyaman Ino berubah tenang.

"Hei, bangun! Makanmu sudah mulai mendingin," katanya.

Namun, tak ada jawaban yang diterimanya, seolah Ino tak mau bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Apa pun itu yang terjadi pada gadis itu ia mulai sangat penasaran. Dua hari lalu tepat, gadis itu tampak senang-senang saja karena akhirnya bisa berhubungan baik dengan pacarnya. Apa yang diinginkan Ino akhirnya didapatnya. Sekarang, gadis itu justru tampak seperti dulu ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat pacarnya mencium orang lain di dekat danau tempat mereka menghabiskan malam waktu itu. Perih dan tersakiti. Semua tengah tergambar jelas di wajah tertidur itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Mungkinkah yang terjadi kali ini ada hubungannya dengan dulu? Kalau tidak, mengapa Gaara lebih memilih meneleponnya daripada Si Pemalas itu?

Rasa marah tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Kalau memang ini ada hubungannya dengan Shikamaru itu, ia takkan segan-segan lagi memukulnya. Namun, pertanyaannya, bagaimana dengan Ino? Gadis itu mungkin lebih memilih membela pemuda Nara itu daripada dia. Dan hubungan mereka yang sudah tak menentu itu semakin takkan menemukan jalan keluar.

Ia tetap tak bisa apa-apa sebelum ia tahu kebenarannya. Dan ia.. gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk bertanya pada Sabaku, musuh bebuyutan tak tertulisnya.

Ia kembali beranjak ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Dijawabnya panggilan itu ketika ia sudah benar-benar jauh dari Ino dan menutup kamar Ino.

'DIMANA ADIKKU? KAU APAKAN DIA? KALAU TERJADI APA-APA PADANYA, AKU TAK SEGAN-SEGAN―'

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia sedang tidur sekarang," potong Sasuke karena tak mau telinganya sakit berlebihan.

Yah, ia tak heran kenapa Deidara bisa seperti itu. Ia sempat membuka ponsel gadis itu yang berisi 25 panggilan tak terjawab dan 11 email masuk yang kesemuanya berasal dari orang yang sama, Deidara.

'KATAKAN KENAPA DIA TAK MENJAWAB TELEPONNYA? APA TERJADI SESUATU― Otouto, jangan hiraukan dia. Pergilah tidur― HEI KEMBALIKAN PONSEL― Tuut tuut.'

Sasuke menghela nafas. 'Orang-orang aneh,' pikirnya walaupun ia sadar kakaknya juga termasuk golongan 'orang-orang aneh'nya barusan.

Sekali lagi, untuk membuat kepastian, ia mengirim pesan bahwa Ino baik-baik saja dan tengah tidur saat ini pada kakak gadis itu. Paling tidak, dengan begitu orang itu takkan mengganggunya lagi setelah ini.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia membuang nafas lelah. Ia pun beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri tepat di samping kamar gadis itu. Mungkin ia harus menanggalkan jabatannya di sekolah. Bukannya ia tak mau, ia hanya lelah harus berhadapan dengan anak-anak bandel di sana, belum lagi kalau harus berurusan dengan kepala sekolah ataupun wali murid bila menemukan murid atau anak mereka mendapat hukuman tak sepantasnya. Anehnya, hanya sedikit ia menemukan kejahatan fan-girls-nya. Tampaknya, ia lebih cocok mendapat jabatan sebagai bagian pengembangan potensi sekolah daripada mengurusi anak-anak itu. Dan ia tak bisa semudah itu memberikan kedudukan penting itu pada orang yang salah.

Ia memang berniat mengambil alih sebagian perusahaan Itachi nanti. Yang berarti ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk orang-orang di perusahaannya. Tapi, paling tidak, orang-orang itu lebih bertanggung jawab dan bermoral daripada siswa-siswa di sekolahnya.

Tak mau berpikiran lebih lagi, ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri harinya di kasur empuknya, hanya untuk menemukan mimpi dimana Deidara mencabik-cabik tubuhnya karena tak mau mempertemukannya dengan Ino. Ck!

**%%%**

Ino bangun di tempat yang tak ia kenal. Kepalanya pusing sangat. Dan ia harus menerjabkan matanya berulang kali untuk menemukan bahwa ia tidak berada di kamarnya.

Sebelah tangannya masih memegangi kepalanya sebelah tangannya menyibak selimut untuk lagi-lagi menampilkan dirinya tidak lagi dibalut seragam sekolah seperti sebelumnya. Mengingat seragam sekolah, ia kembali teringat dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Matanya yang terasa berat akibat menangis seharian kini kembali terasa pedih. Kepalanya menunduk dan hatinya kembali merasakan sakit seiring ingatan-ingatan itu yang semakin jelas.

"Aah.. Apa aku harus menangis lagi?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Pun begitu, tak setetes pun air mata jatuh di pipinya. Ia tak tahu air matanya telah terkuras seluruhnya kemarin.

Ia kembali mendongak. Jam weker berdiri tegak di rak di samping tempat tidurnya yang tengah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan pagi. Ia sendiri tak ingat sejak kapan ia tidur, akhirnya pun tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Di sampingnya tepat, ada tasnya yang sudah bersih dan seragam sekolahnya yang terlipat rapi. Semua bersih tanpa noda, membuat Ino entah mengapa jadi berharap bahwa apa yang terjadi kemarin sebenarnya tak pernah terjadi.

Cklek

Pintu dibuka, menampilkan seorang pelayan perempuan masuk membawa nampan berisi makanan pagi ini.

Andai saja, Ino mau menguras benaknya sedikit lagi, ia akan sadar siapa pelayan itu sebenarnya. Hampir satu minggu ia bertemu dengan pelayan itu setiap hari. Dulu.

"Ini sarapan Anda, Nona. Tuan Muda Sasuke meminta Anda menghabiskannya karena sedari kemarin Anda belum makan sama sekali," kata pelayan itu sambil meletakkan nampan itu di atas rak di depan jam weker kecil itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Ino tetap masih menunduk.

"Tuan Sasuke membawa Anda pulang kemari tadi malam. Selain itu, saya tidak tahu apa-apa," jelasnya, "dan baju serta tas Anda sudah bersih dari noda-nodanya."

Seketika itu tubuh Ino melemas. Jadi, semua itu benar, apa yang terjadi kemarin memang bukan mimpi buruk?  
Ia semakin menunduk dalam seolah lagi-lagi ingin memeluk kakinya.

"Apa Anda butuh sesuatu lagi?" tanya pelayan itu.

Gelengan Ino menjadi jawabannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia tak mood bicara. Sebab rasa pusingnya yang mengganggunya barusan kini tampak jelas. Karena ia menghabiskan air matanya tanpa mau menghentikannya. Seharian, di suatu tempat ia samar-samar tak diingatnya.

Pelayan itu pergi, meninggalkan Ino sendiri yang kembali merenungi apa yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi padanya. Shikamaru yang kembali padanya, Sasuke yang menyatakan cintanya namun ia tolak, seorang kakak yang pergi meninggalkannya (walau hanya sekedar untuk pekerjaan), Gaara yang mengatakan fakta yang sebenarnya, Temari yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengajaknya berkelahi, berdalih alasan perebutan Shikamaru, Shikamaru yang juga datang dan justru membela perempuan itu daripada dirinya, dan terakhir, Karin bersama kawan-kawannya yang membalas dendam terhadapnya.

Adakah yang lebih buruk dari itu semua?

Ya, ada. Kalau tiba-tiba saja kakaknya gugur dalam tugas dan ia tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berlari kemana. Dan tak punya tujuan, tak punya pegangan. Jangan salahkan dia kalau sampai ia bunuh diri. Semua terlalu berat untuknya. Penyerangan hati dalam waktu singkat terjadi.

Dosa apa yang dulu pernah dibuatnya hingga ia harus diperlakukan seperti ini?

Kriuk

Panggilan perutnya membuatnya menghentikan apa saja itu yang dipikirkannya. Ia menoleh ke nampan berisi makanan itu tanpa sedikit pun nafsu makan di matanya. Bahkan, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, tak hanya nafsu makan, semangat hidupnya pun sudah menghilang.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang?

Tangannya terulur meraih nampan itu. Lengannya bergetar entah karena apa. Sesendok dua sendok ia ambil, mengunyah pelan makanan yang tergolong mewah itu meskipun di lidahnya hanya akan terasa hambar.

Bahkan indera perasanya pun seolah juga berkhianat padanya. Ino.. ia sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi dengan hidupnya.

**%%%**

Tiga puluh menit waktu yang cukup untuk merasa jengah. Ia ingin kembali tidur dan kalau bisa saat bangun ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Pun ia tahu itu takkan mungkin terjadi karena di hari sebelumnya ia juga mengharapkan hal yang sama.

Namun, untuk keadaannya yang seperti ini, apapun bisa saja ia harapkan, bahkan hal tak masuk akal sekalipun.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya ke seragam sekolahnya, ia mulai beranjak pergi dari kamar itu tak lupa menyambar tasnya. Kepalanya terlanjur tak fokus membuatnya sama sekali tak peduli kalau isi tasnya sudah lengkap atau belum.

Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar itu langsung disuguhi pemandangan para pelayan yang tampak membersihkan isi rumah. Beberapa pasang mata itu menatapnya. Ino hanya membungkuk sekilas lalu kembali melangkah pergi. Ia tak peduli orang-orang berpikiran buruk karena sikapnya yang tidak sopan. Ia hanya ingin pergi entah kemana. Yang pasti tidak ke sekolah.

Salah seorang pelayan menghampirinya. "Nona Ino, lebih baik Anda istirahat dulu. Tuan Sasuke belum pulang―"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Tapi, Nona, bagaimana bila nanti Tuan Sasuke pulang dan Anda tidak―"

"CUKUP!" teriak Ino yang seketika menyentakkan tak hanya pelayan itu namun juga pelayan-pelayan yang lain. "Aku tidak peduli dengan Sasuke. Aku ingin pergi dari sini."

Dengan begitu ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan ke pintu depan rumah. Ia ingin sendiri. Ia tak peduli orang lain tersakiti dengan tingkahnya barusan. Ia hanya lelah berurusan dengan orang-orang. Hingga orang tak bersalah pun ia tak peduli bila menjadi korban kemarahannya. Untuk saat ini ia tak ingin diganggu.

Pelayan-pelayan itu hanya menggeleng akan kelakuan kasar Ino. Pun begitu, benak mereka sudah membentuk alasan-alasan apa yang akan mereka buat bila Sasuke bertanya nantinya.

**%%%**

"Yamanaka Ino?"

"..."

"Yamanaka Ino?"

"..."

"Ada yang mau mengatakan dimana Yamanaka Ino sekarang?" seorang sensei yang tengah mengabsen kehadiran muridnya terpaksa harus merasa sedikit jengkel. Entah pada kekosongan absensi murid yang biasanya selalu rajin itu atau pada siswa-siswa lain di kelas yang tampak pasif tak mau mengatakan sedikitpun tentang ketidakhadiran temannya itu.

"Dia tidak masuk, Sensei." Salah satu siswa di sana berani menjawab.

"Surat izin?"

"Tidak ada, Sensei."

"Ada yang tahu kira-kira dimana dia?" Walaupun tidak ada surat, paling tidak, bila ada saksi cukup membuatnya bisa memberi toleransi pada anak itu.

"..."

Sensei itu menghela nafas. Ia tak bisa mengerti mengapa tak ada satupun yang bisa memberikan keterangan sedikit saja tentang anak itu padahal dia cukup terkenal karena beritanya ia berhasil memeriahkan festival sekolah sebelumnya.

Ia kembali menghela nafas. Terpaksa ia menuliskan alpha di absensi siswi itu. Kemudian berbalik dan mulai mengajar.

Beberapa siswi yang duduk di barisan pinggir dekat jendela saling melempar seringaian. Salah satu di antara mereka berbalik menghadap teman-temannya.

"Apa sudah selesai pembuatannya?" tanyanya.

"Belum," jawab salah satu di antara mereka.

"Yaah.. Tidak apa. Kita masih punya esok hari."

Dengan begitu, pembicaraan itu selesai dengan masih menyisakan seringaian di bibir masing-masing.

**%%%**

Ino berjalan gontai menuju rumah persinggahannya sementara itu. Rumah yang dulunya paling ingin ia tinggali, kini justru rumah yang paling ingin ia tinggalkan. Alasannya tetaplah sama, berujung pada putra satu-satunya sepasang suami istri yang mendiami rumah itu. Namun, mengingat mungkin saja pemuda itu sedang ada di sekolah sekarang, ia pun tak ragu lagi. Dibukanya pintu rumah itu.

"Ooh, Ino sayang. Bibi khawatir sekali padamu? Kemana saja kau semalam?" cerca tiba-tiba seorang bibi yang sempat dianggapnya ibu itu begitu mendapatinya memasuki rumah. Tak ada siapa lagi di sana selain mereka berdua karena Ino tahu suami bibinya itu juga sedang kerja. Wajah Yoshino tampak sungguh-sungguh khawatir.

"Aku.. ada kerja kelompok dengan teman. Tanpa sengaja ketiduran di sana," jawab Ino lirih, jelas sekali dari nada suaranya ia tak punya semangat sama sekali.

"Syukurlah.. Kupikir ada sesuatu terjadi padamu." Bahkan tangan Yoshino sudah aktif meraba-raba kepala dan tubuh Ino memastikan memang tak ada apa-apa dengan gadis itu. Ino hanya menggeleng sebagai isyarat jawabannya. "Shikamaru sampai menyusulmu ke rumahmu, ternyata kau tidak ada di sana. Tapi, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa."

Mendengar nama itu sempat membuat bahunya menegang. Namun, detik kemudian pandangannya kosong seperti sebelumnya. "Aku mau ke kamar dulu, Bi."

Yoshino menyingkir sedikit memberi akses jalan bagi Ino. "Turunlah ke bawah kalau ingin makan. Bibi akan siapkan untukmu."

Ino hanya berbalik sekilas sambil mengangguk. Langkahnya kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Dari ambang pintu, Yoshino merasa ada yang salah dengan keadaan Ino. Raut khawatir kentara jelas di wajahnya. "Ada apa lagi sekarang? Apa ada yang disembunyikan mereka berdua dariku?"

Ia pun menggelengkan kepala dan beranjak pada telepon rumah di rumah itu. Menghubungi suami dan mengatakan kalau gadis yang mereka khawatirkan sedari tadi malam sudah pulang dan baik-baik saja.

Dari seberang sana terdengar suara sang suami yang sempat terkesiap kaget lalu mengatakan ia akan segera pulang. Yoshino tahu apa yang dipikirkan Shikaku hingga memaksakan diri pulang padahal masih dalam jam kerja. Ia sendiri juga berpikiran sama dengan suaminya.

Tak sampai dua puluh menit, mobil sang suami sudah masuk pelataran rumah. Shikaku keluar mobil dan langsung menerjang pintu itu untuk berlari ke kamar Ino. Begitu dibuka, apa yang dilihatnya mampu melebarkan matanya.

Ino tengah berkemas, memasukkan beberapa bajunya ke dalam koper ungunya.

"Ino! Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Shikaku heran juga sedikit marah di saat bersamaan. Ia tak marah pada gadis itu, tapi ia marah pada alasan apa saja yang membuat gadis itu ingin pergi. Padahal ini belum terjadi sebelumnya.

Ino menoleh, menatap wajah sang Paman dengan tatapan kosong seperti yang dipakainya seharian ini. "Aku.. ingin pulang, Paman."

**%%%**

"Nona Cantik tidak masuk? Atau tidak latihan?" tanya Sai yang lagi-lagi merasa heran dengan satu orang yang sudah dua kali tidak ikut latihan selama seminggu terakhir ini. Dua orang anggota di sana juga menunjukkan mimik heran yang sama. Mereka menatap satu orang sisanya yang .. punya kemungkinan lebih besar untuk mengetahui dimana gadis itu.

"Dia tidak masuk. Dia ada di rumahku."

Sontak saja semua yang ada di sana terkejut kaget. Ada yang menatap heran, ada yang menatap penuh curiga. Penuh curiga itu berasal dari Naruto dan Kiba.

"Aku menemukannya tertidur di dekat sungai, jadi kubawa pulang."

"Kau.. tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh padanya, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara!" sahut Kiba sarkatis.

Naruto berseringai. "Lihat juga siapa dirimu!"

Dan dua orang itu kembali dalam adu mulut dan sedikit-sedikit disertai pukulan kekerasan yang tak seberapa. Tampaknya hal ini justru disalah-artikan sebagai sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dengan tingkah dua orang itu.

"Berhenti kalian!" geram Sasuke. Ia sudah cukup pusing karena harus mempersiapkan pesta sekolah yang akan diadakan empat hari lagi. Ia harus memastikan semua siap tanpa ada gangguan atau yang tertinggal sedikit pun. Dan tingkah mereka ini hanya semakin mengganggunya saja.

"Seseorang mencarimu tadi." Kalimat Sai berhasil mengalihkan perhatian semua yang ada di sana. Terutama Sasuke.

"Siapa? Dan untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke sudah punya dugaan siapa yang dimaksud Sai.

"Aku tidak kenal. Tapi, dia hanya bilang 'Jaga Ino baik-baik', lalu pergi."

Sasuke diam sejenak lalu menggumamkan kata favoritnya. Ia sudah tahu siapa dia, namun masih belum mengerti alasan sebenarnya dia berkata seperti itu. Tanpa diperintah pun, kalau hubungannya dengan Ino baik-baik saja, ia akan melindungi gadis itu sebisanya. Dan mendengar perintah itu keluar dari mulut Gaara sendiri, tampaknya memang ada sesuatu yang ia tak tahu.

"Mungkin kau harus menemuinya," usul Kiba.

"Tentu saja kalau dokumen-dokumen itu tidak menumpuk."

Dan mereka bertiga cukup mengerti maksud pemuda Uchiha itu.

**%%%**

"Apa .. tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi?" tanya Shikaku memecah kelakuan di antara mereka.

Ino hanya menggeleng. Mereka tengah berada di dalam mobil. Shikaku mengantar Ino pulang ke rumahnya sesuai keinginannya. Gadis itu tidak menceritakan detail masalahnya. Dia hanya bilang tentang hubungannya dengan Shikamaru yang retak. Ino tidak menceritakan siapa yang salah dan bagaimana hubungan mereka bisa seperti itu. Yang pasti, entah siapa yang salah, Shikaku tahu hal itu sangat berpengaruh pada Ino. Gadis itu hanya memandangi jalanan luar sepanjang perjalanannya. Bahkan, menjawab pertanyaannya pun Ino tak mau menatapnya. Perasaannya pastilah sangat terpukul.

Tampaknya ia harus memberi pelajaran pada anaknya nanti. Feelingnya mengatakan bahwa anak itu lebih besar membawa penyebab putusnya hubungan mereka.

Mobil berhenti. Shikaku turun untuk mengambil koper Ino dan dua tas besar keluar dari bagasi mobil. Tampak Ino yang membawa semua barang dan pakaian yang ada di rumahnya pulang. Yang menambah kemungkinan besar gadis itu takkan pernah tinggal di rumahnya lagi. Sebegitu besarnyakah sakit hatinya karena Shikamaru?

Padahal, ia sangat berharap besar pada hubungan mereka. Ino sudah dianggapnya putri sendiri. Dan akan sangat membahagiakan kalau Ino benar-benar menjadi anaknya, atau sebut saja menantu.

Roda takdir memang tak ada yang tahu. Shikaku pun tak bisa memprediksi bila hal itu sudah berhubungan dengan takdir. Ia sangat berharap bisa berbesan dengan Inoichi suatu hari nanti. Tampaknya akan sulit menemukan pengganti Ino yang sesuai dengan hatinya.

Keponakan tanpa hubungan darah itu kini berdiri di depannya. Satu tas menggantung di bahunya dan satu tas lagi di bahu satunya. Sementara koper ada di tangannya, siap untuk diseret kemana saja.

"Biar Paman bantu," tawarnya.

"Tidak, terimakasih, Paman."

Kali ini Ino memberanikan diri menatapnya. Mata itu benar-benar terlihat gelap, menerawang entah kemana padahal mereka saling bertatapan sekarang. "Terimakasih atas semuanya, Paman. Ayah pasti sangat berterimakasih juga pada Paman. Maaf kalau aku merepotkan Paman selama ini."

Ino ber-ojigi sekilas, namun belum sempat ia berdiri tegak, Shikaku angkat bicara, "Boleh Paman minta satu hal darimu?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses menegakkan badan Ino dan menatap heran sosok orang tua di depannya kini. Wajahnya menampakkan penasaran, namun sedikit takut di saat bersamaan. Takut kalau permintaan itu sulit ia laksanakan atau yang berhubungan dengan Shikamaru.

"Maukah.. sekali saja kamu memanggilku 'ayah'?"

Deg

Dan air mata Ino tak tahan ingin kembali mengalir. 'Ayah'. Ia juga menginginkan hal itu lama sekali. Ia juga ingin memanggil Yoshino 'ibu'. Terkadang ia bermimpi memanggil mereka dengan sebutan itu ketika terbawa.

Tapi, sekarang keadaan berbeda. Walaupun ia ingin mengucapkannya, ini takkan sama lagi. Semua sudah berbeda. Sekarang, mengucapkannya pun akan terasa sulit.

"Maaf." Dan Ino langsung berbalik berjalan setengah berlari menuju rumahnya. Meninggalkan seorang paruh baya kehilangan harapannya yang diinginkannya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Bahkan sejak gadis itu dan anaknya masih bayi.

Ia pikir, tanggal lahir yang berdekatan itu, 22 dan 23 September, yang bahkan tak ada renggang waktu barang satu detik pun diantara keduanya, adalah tanda-tanda takdir yang membahagiakan baginya, istrinya, sahabatnya, dan bahkan istri sahabatnya itu.

Ternyata.. semua bisa berubah. Semua itu jadi angan-angan semata yang terlambat untuk dikabulkan. Terlambat. Mungkin itu lebih cocok untuk keadaan ini.

Kini, ia jadi ragu, patutkah ia memarahi putranya nanti?

**%%%**

Seorang pemuda baru saja keluar dari sekolahnya. Beberapa info didapatnya diam-diam semenjak dia berada di sekolah itu hari ini, membuatnya siap melakukan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

Kakinya melangkah selama hampir beberapa jam dan dia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang lebih terkesan sebuah gudang yang sudah sangat dihafalnya. Tempat itu sudah sangat khas dengan nama kakak laki-lakinya. Ia sendiri juga sering ke sana karena diseret paksa untuk menemaninya. Tempat yang bila diperhatikan baik-baik, tempat yang terlihat bagus dan tenang, namun siapa sangka apa yang ada di baliknya cukup mampu membuat seseorang ketakutan.

Berdasar keyakinan dan keinginannya melindungi seseorang, ia pun melangkah untuk sekali lagi setelah sekian lama tidak mengunjungi tempat itu. Mungkin penghuni-penghuni yang ada di sana akan terkejut, sedikit. Tapi, itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dipermasalahkan. Ia harus bertindak. Dan ini untuk seseorang di suatu tempat yang ia pedulikan.

Tangannya tak repot-repot memencet bel pintu itu. Langsung saja ia membuka pintu yang tak terkunci itu seperti dugaannya. Lima kepala langsung masuk manik matanya. Tatapan mereka masih sinis seperti biasa. Bahkan, salah satu di antara mereka, apabila tengah menyeringai, gigi taring panjang akan tampak jelas dan menakutkan.

Seseorang berambut biru lembut berdiri dan menghampirinya. Senyum yang lebih ke arah seringaian muncul di bibirnya. Ia berdiri tepat di depannya sambil menjilat er-krim di tangannya. #es-krim?"

"Oh, kau lagi. Dimana kakakmu itu? Ada urusan apa kemari?" tanyanya sedikit sarkatis.

"Aku.. punya pekerjaan untuk kalian," balasnya langsung ke topik pembicaraan.

Orang-orang di sana sempat terhenti dari kegiatan mereka dan menatapnya penuh lapar. Lebih tampak seolah mereka sedang kehabisan job akhir-akhir ini.

"Pekerjaan apa? Lebih baik itu memuaskan atau kami tidak akan melakukannya," kata orang di depannya sekali lagi.

"Tidak terlalu memuaskan, tapi aku akan berikan yang lebih besar."

Orang itu tampak sedikit berpikir, ia menoleh pada teman-temannya dan hanya mendapat anggukan singkat dari mereka.

"Baiklah. Kapan kita memulainya?"

"Besok, lakukan sepulang ku sekolah. Aku akan beri detail yang harus kalian lakukan nanti malam."

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan basecame itu acuh. Rencananya akan berjalan besok dan lebih baik itu berhasil karena ia takkan menerima kata 'gagal' dari orang-orang itu.

Sementara itu, di dalam rumah minimalis tadi, lima orang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tampaknya mereka akan bersenang-senang setelah ini. Entah dalam bentuk apa.

Win-to-win-condition, right?

**%%%**

Esoknya, Ino memutuskan untuk kembali sekolah. Pun ia sangat enggan sekali. Hanya rasa tidak ingin mengecewakan Angel maupun kakaknya yang kini membiayai sekolahnya yang membuatnya bertahan melangkah dalam duri ke tempat itu.

Pandangannya terus menunduk. Hingga ketika ia tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, saat itulah ia berhenti. Ia bersembunyi di balik suatu pohon tak jauh dari sekolahnya sambil terus mengamati. Sesekali ia melihat waktu di jam tangannya.

Barulah ketika waktu menunjukkan kurang dari lima menit bel berbunyi, ia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berlari ke gerbang itu. Para siswa di sana sudah sangat jarang di waktu yang mepet itu. Itulah mengapa ia mengambil resiko sedikit terlambat. Alasannya tak jauh karena kejadian lusa kemarin.

Yamanaka Ino yang dulunya tampak percaya diri mendatangi sekolahnya, kini hanya terselubungi rasa takut di setiap langkahnya. Tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya, entah itu jijik, iba, atau bahkan meremehkan pasti akan menghantuinya selama di sekolah itu. Tekanan batin akibat aksi membully Karin dan kawan-kawannya bisa dirasakannya setiap kali ada seorang murid di sekitarnya. Pun mereka sama sekali tak melihatnya. Ada rasa yang membuatnya merasa bahwa orang itu bisa saja menyerangnya tiba-tiba atau tertawa mengejeknya tiba-tiba.

Ino.. sekarang bukan apa-apa, selain korban empuk pembullyan.

Sepanjang perjalanan yang hanya tiga menit untuk mencapai kelasnya, digunakannya untuk menatap lantai di bawahnya. Ia menunduk, membuat poni panjangnya menutupi wajahnya. Dalam hati ia selalu berdoa, agar orang-orang di sekitarnya tak melihatnya.

Ia berlari menuju kelasnya. Sudah dipastikan ia terlambat hari ini. Tiga menit untuk berlari dari gerbang kelas apalagi tanpa memperhatikan jalan dengan benar-benar, belum lagi ia harus mencari kelas pertamanya nanti.

Pandangan mengintimidasi setiap penghuni kelas seolah berhasil mencabik tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit. Bahkan tatapan biasa sang guru yang diberikan padanya, memberikan efek yang sama yang diberikan murid-murid yang tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

Ia yakin, kejadian waktu itu bukan lagi rahasia. Semua murid di sekolahnya pastilah tahu. Dan itu tak membuat perasaannya lebih baik sedikitpun. Mereka pasti berpikiran rendah tentangnya. Parahnya lagi, ia tak tahu kapan Karin dan kawan-kawannya menyerangnya. Dunia sedang benar-benar membencinya saat ini.

"Yamanaka, lebih baik hal ini tidak diulangi lagi. Sekarang, pergi ke tempat dudukmu," perintah Senseinya.

"Hai, Sensei."

Sekali lagi ia menunduk. Sepanjang perjalanannya ke bangku kosong yang masih tersisa itu, ia tak pernah mendongak. Kedua tangannya mengepal tas selempangnya erat. Ia terus menunduk menghindari tatapan-tatapan mereka yang seolah menusuk punggungnya diam-diam.

Hari pun ia lakukan hanya dalam diam. Kecuali kalau sang Sensei menanyainya sesuatu, itu pun ia menjawab selirih mungkin namun masih bisa didengar sensei. Di saat-saat seperti itu, ia berharap murid-murid di sana tak mendengarnya dan tak memperhatikannya.

Namun, dugaannya sudah pasti seratus persen salah. Ia terlanjur menjadi pusat perhatian yang buruk. Suara bisik-bisik beberapa murid perempuan dengan sangat jelas bisa didengarnya. Beberapa laki-laki berseringai melihatnya tampak sekali meremehkannya. Beruntung, tak semua laki-laki di ruang kelas itu seperti itu. Beberapa dari mereka acuh tanpa acuh, walaupun ketika ia masuk tadi mereka sama saja dengan lainnya.

Saat jam makan siang pun begitu, Ino memutuskan untuk keluar kelas sembunyi-sembunyi. Langkahnya tak pernah berjalan di tengah koridor, ia terus menempel pada dinding di sana. Kepalanya terus menunduk bersembunyi dari tatapan-tatapan yang menertawakannya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai di koridor tempat loker-loker siswa berada. Ino sengaja memilih tempat ini untuk persinggahannya selama jam makan siang. Tempat itu lumayan sepi. Hanya segelintir siswa yang ada di sana. Itupun bisa dihitung jari. Loker, baru akan ramai tiga puluh menit ke depan dan saat itu tiba, ia akan ke ruang latihannya bersama Angel.

Tiba-tiba dirasakannya dorongan kasar dari samping kanannya, membuat tubuhnya bertemu loker-loker itu kasar.

Bruk

"Akh!"

"Halo, Yamanaka." Mendengar suara itu sukses membuatnya mendongak cepat. Lagi-lagi Karin dan teman-temannya. Matanya melotot horor seketika.

"Takut, eh?"

Karin sudah kembali berjongkok mensejajarkan diri dengan Ino yang terduduk di lantai.

"Karin, kurasa apa yang kita lakukan waktu itu sudah cukup." Salah seorang temannya yang berambut sama merahnya dengan dia menyahut. Yah, memang ia rasa sudah cukup memberi Yamanaka itu pelajaran dua hari lalu. Apalagi, hari ini mereka akan menggemparkan sekolah dengan sosok Yamanaka Ino sebagai pemain utamanya. Ia dan teman-temannya berharap, hal ini tak sampai dilihat guru walau kemungkinannya sangat kecil sekali.

Kheh! Bahkan orang-orang licik seperti mereka pun punya harapan.

"Ya, walaupun aku belum puas, tentu saja kita takkan melakukannya lagi," jawab Karin entah pada teman-temannya atau Ino, "tapi satu syarat Yamanaka."

"A-apa?" nadanya bergetar. Yang ia harapkan hanya mereka untuk tidak mengganggunya lagi. Pun ia benci dirinya yang lemah, memang sekarang apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengalah?

"Menjauhlah dari Sasuke atau kau akan mengalami mimpi buruk selama di sini," geram Karin. Mata itu menunjukkan kilat marah juga jijik kepada Ino.

Karin kembali berdiri. Dua orang temannya menarik lengan Ino paksa agar gadis itu kembali berdiri. Lalu, mendorongnya kasar ke arah awalnya tadi. Ino sempat meringis karena dorongan itu.

"Kami selalu mengawasimu," ancam lagi-lagi Karin.

Ino hanya mengangguk dan lagi-lagi menunduk. Ia melanjutkan jalannya tanpa sekalipun berani menoleh ke belakang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pemuda mengamati mereka sedari tadi. Di tangannya sudah ada beberapa foto yang diambilnya atas kejadian itu yang siap ia kirimkan pada beberapa orang di tempat lain.

**%%%**

Ino masih terus berjalan ke arah kumpulan loker yang lain. Ia hanya berniat menghabiskan waktu di sana atau bersandar diam di depan lokernya sambil menunggu waktu berjalan. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menyadari ada yang juga berjalan ke arahnya. Dan orang itu .. adalah orang yang ia harapkan untuk tidak ia temui, walaupun keadaannya tidak sengaja seperti ini. Dia .. Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikan beberapa dokumen di tangannya tanpa memperhatikan jalan.

Ino hanya diam berhenti. Canggung dan juga khawatir meraupi benaknya. Kakinya terpaku tak tahu harus bergerak kemana. Sudah lama ia tak bicara dengan pemuda itu. Dan apa yang dialaminya selama ini membuat mentalnya menciut hanya untuk berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. Malu, mungkin itu juga salah satu sebabnya. Ia telah menolak perhatian pemuda itu, memintanya untuk tak mengganggunya lagi. Dan sekarang, apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu dulu padanya terbukti jelas.

Ino terlalu terobsesi pada Shikamaru dan ia juga menolak perhatian yang dengan sukarela diberikan padanya oleh pemuda itu. Sasuke benar. Dan ia salah. Pemuda itu pasti akan menertawakannya saat melihatnya nanti. Selain itu.. apa yang dilakukan Karin terhadapnya, mau tak mau semakin membantunya untuk menghindari pemuda itu.

Sepasang kaki itu akhirnya berhenti melangkah. Ia sedikit menggeser dokumen di tangannya untuk melihat siapa yang berhenti di tengah jalan menghalanginya.

Dan tepat di depannya, pemilik sepasang mata aquamarine yang kemarin keluar rumahnya tanpa membuatnya tahu tengah berdiri di depannya sambil menunduk. Tangan gadis itu mengepal erat selempang tasnya. Seolah itu adalah satu-satunya penopang hidupnya saat ini.

Ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu di hari sebelumnya. Pakaian seragam yang kotor dan tubuh yang begitu berantakkan. Ia ingin mendapat jawabannya.

**%%%**

Mereka hanya diam. Satu mengamati satunya, satunya lagi masih tak mau mendongak sedikit pun. Perlahan, kaki Ino mulai melangkah, ia melangkah ke kanan, namun sosok di depannya juga melangkah ke arah yang sama, menghalangi langkah Ino. Ia mengambil langkah ke kiri, namun sepasang kaki di depannya melakukan hal sama lagi. Dan ia kembali melangkah ke kanan, namun lagi-lagi pemilik kaki itu tak mau menyingkir. Seolah ingin sekali menahannya. Akhirnya, tanpa sedikitpun bicara, Ino berbalik dan berlari menjauhi pemuda itu.

Tak ingin menatap wajahnya dan tak ingin kembali jatuh dalam bahaya, ia membiarkan pemuda itu menatapnya sendu, pun ia tak menyadari itu.

**%%%**

"Tumben sekali surat kabar sekolah terbit hari ini? Kenapa dipercepat ya?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa saat melihat tiga orang siswi memasang surat kabar sekolah sedang ditempatkan di tempatnya. Siswi-siswi itu kemudian pergi setelah tempat surat itu penuh lalu pergi ke tempat kosong yang lain.

"Dan tumben sekali Baka sepertimu tertarik surat kabar sekolah, eh?" ejek Kiba tepat di sampingnya, berhasil memencet tombol emosi Naruto. Dan mereka mulai adu mulut lagi.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat latihan!" sahut seorang lagi yang masih tersisa. Dua orang itu berhenti berkelahi lalu kembali berjalan menuju tempat latihan mereka.

Sai, merasa ada yang aneh, berhenti sejenak. Ia melangkah untuk mengambil salah satu surat kabar sekolah itu. Matanya menari membaca apa yang ditampilkan di halaman utamanya. Dan matanya seketika melebar melihat foto seseorang yang dikenalnya terpampang besar di sana.

"Em, Guys! Ada yang aneh di sini."

**%%%**

**Huuaa.. Akhirnya.. Niat awalnya mau ditamatin sekalian di ch ini, eh nggak jadi kayaknya entar kebanyakan.. Jadi, dipotong segini aja dulu sebelum dilanjutin sampe endingnya..**

Adakah yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Soalnya, saya menaruh misteri di ch. ini.

Anyway, special thanks for : **kaname, lastri nara, zielavienaz96, Inocentrict, Evil Smirk of Black Swan, INOcent Cassiopeia, khamyauchiha23**

**As usual,**

**Review**

**Wa**

**naze?**


End file.
